


Checkmate

by byakagun



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Assassination Attempt(s), Dark, Emotional Porn, F/F, Foreplay, Happy Ending, Lesbian Sex, Mikannie Canon, Oral Sex, Porn, Pyxis - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tension, Threesome, Useless Lesbians, annie is a detective, mikannie - Freeform, mikasa is also ava, rich people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 63,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byakagun/pseuds/byakagun
Summary: A dangerous game, full of pitfalls. A dispute of power, money and desire. On one side of the board, the deputy Annie Leonhart, and on the other, the wife of a magnate, Mikasa Ackermann. In this game, only one will fall. Who will have the best strategy? Who will better know how to play? Who will checkmate? Place your bets, the game will begin.This is a remake of a fan fiction by @SheWantsCamila. on Wattpad and translated by @alrenreguiaf5H. This story contains violence, explicit content, and dark themes.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 10
Kudos: 86





	1. Beginning of the game

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Checkmate](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/751668) by Shewantscamila on wattpad / alrenjauregui wattpad. 



> Hi guys, im back to converting my favorite fics and i couldn't wait to get started on this one. 
> 
> {SMUT on the first chapter}. Ava is Mikasa btw. i just couldnt think of another name for her as the fanfic has for its original characters. As always, comments are always appreciated :)

Annie Leonhart's Point Of View

9:42 PM

The cold breeze that night made all the hairs on my body stand on end. I rubbed my hands on my arms covered by the thick black jacket for warmth. It was already late and I was still stuck to that police station. I shook my head and took the gloves off my hands to capture my little box where I had my cigarettes. I needed that to end my anxiety.

It was Winter, The city was covered by a thick and cold layer of snow. I particularly loved this time of year. I still could see some young kids playing war in the midst of all that ice in the next door neighbor's house. Peter, the little one, saw me from afar and waved excitedly.

“Hi, Annie!” the blond boy shouted.

I smiled at him and waved. The boy turned his attention back to his friends and to what he was doing. I grabbed a cigarette to put it between my lips, capturing my small lighter. I saw the spark light up when I pressed the small button, until seeing fire wholly. As soon as the cigarette lit, I put the lighter back in my pocket. I pulled the smoke into my mouth in an intense way, automatically feeling my body get better.

Damn addiction.

I released the smoke that faded away in the cold air of that night. I needed to get out of there. I had an extremely exhaustive day at the precinct. In that moment I had a stack of papers with numerous cases to solve. Robberies, murders, aggressions, all too little and nothing satisfactory. I was a deputy in Utopia District, a small town in the North, a County in Shiganshina. I loved what I did, but in these last few years all the cases seemed too small. I loved to be challenged, I loved to chase situations that seemed to be impossible to solve and that wasn't happening, not in my hands.

“Deputy Leonhart?

“Yes, Dreyse?

“I left all the archived cases on your desk, the young woman of earlier today is here again and wants to drop the charges against her husband.

“You are joking, right?” I asked staring at her.  
Hitch Dreyse shook her head, shrugging.  
“That woman likes to be beaten up, next time she comes here to file a complaint about her husband, I'll personally take care of beating her instead.” I grumbled irritated, making the officer laugh.

“I'll back you up, Annie.

I smiled at her and pulled a little smoke into my mouth again. Handing it to her so that she would do the same. She approached and leaned against the cold wall where I was, grabbing the small cigarette from my hand to put it between her lips. She didn't take long to let out the smoke screen between her lips. Hitch Dreyse, or simply Hitch was my best friend, she worked with me as a clerk and investigator, she was like a sister to me since high school when we met. We were always together for everything that happened in this life.

“What happened?” she asked staring at me with raised eyebrows.

“I sent our files to Shiganshima today, I'm a bit anxious to know if we will or not be called.

“You and your thirst for big cases.” she whispered with the cigarette still in her mouth.

“I'm glad you know; I can't stand this here anymore.”

“I like it here, Mika.” she said staring at nothing.  
I sighed, grabbing the cigarette from her hand to take another drag.  
“I like it here too, but I want to grow as a deputy. And in this town I won't be able to do that, I need something big! It might be hard, but I'm sure I can do it. And you can too, Hitch.” I said sincerely.

She shrugged and nodded.  
“Look, have you ever stopped to think about us living in the big city ? It will be incredible!  
Dreyse got somewhat thoughtful and smiled.  
“It will be awesome, Leonhart! Can't wait for it!” she spoke excitedly, leaving me relieved.  
It would be weird to go somewhere else if Hitch wasn't with me. I knew that we wouldn't stay together forever, but in our history as friends and police officers we were always a duo.  
“Important cases, new places, new people.” I said mischievously.

“New women, you mean.” she spoke amid an amused laugh.

“Exactly.

“It will be incredible! I really want to go.” she spoke confidently.  
“We will, I'm quite sure.” I spoke looking into her eyes.

“I trust you!

I smiled giving one last drag on the cigarette, to throw what was left of it on the ground, stepping it with the tip of my shoe, which made it sink in the snow.

“It's already pretty late, what do you think of us going to Jared's bar to celebrate our future plans?” she asked.

“It's a great idea, I need two things to keep me relaxed tonight. The day in this precinct wasn't one of the best.” I huffed angrily.

Hitch let out a laugh and climbed the stairs to the door of the police station, opening it to enter the warmer and illuminated environment.

“Drinks and sex. Did I get it right?” she asked looking at me over her shoulder.

“Spot on!” I said as I walked into my office.  
Receiving a curious look from the rookie cop who was in the reception desk. It hasn't been not even two weeks since she started working there. She was very pretty, she had a small body, and even under her uniform I could easily notice that her body was defined. She had light eyes, a striking and probably very tasty mouth.

“Dreyse?

Hitch turned towards me as she organized her desk.  
“Yes?  
“What's the name of the girl that's in the reception desk?” I asked as if I didn't want anything.  
“The rookie cop?  
“Yes.  
She seemed to think for a few seconds, when she finally answered:  
“I think her name is Ymir, at least that was how Otavio called her earlier today.” she spoke in a relaxed way as she straightened her clothes. She paused for a moment and looked at me” Why, Leonhart?

She asked knowing exactly my answer.

“Oh, nothing! Curiosity! We could invite her to go with us to Jared's bar, what do you think?

Hitch rolled her eyes and let out a laugh.  
“You are hopeless.” she exclaimed as she threw her hands up.

“What have I done this time?” I asked pretending to not understand her.  
“What you want and will do, Annie. She hardly arrived and you already want to fuck her?

I let out a loud laugh and sat on my overstuffed chair, spinning a few times until stopping facing Hitch, who was standing staring at me with her hands on her waist.  
“She's hot, and she keeps checking me out.

“That she's hot I noticed since she set foot in this police station. But don't you think you should back off?

“I won't deceive the girl, it's just sex.” I spoke as I played with the rubber of the pencil.

“You said that about Mina last month, and nowadays she fills your phone with text messages and calls.

“Not anymore, I changed my number.” I said shaking my phone.

“You are a womanizer, Annie.” Hitch spoke between an amused laugh.

“I'm not, I just don't see any reason to get involved with someone. Sex without commitment is the best thing in the world. You fuck for an entire night, you get satisfied and on the next day you don't have to deal with anyone nor have to cuddle.” I spoke calmly, getting up from the chair where I was sitting” It's perfect.

“I know that very well, but I am determined to get a girlfriend. I need someone who will always be there for me.”

I rolled my eyes in an impatient way. Since I can remember I knew that I was a lesbian. My need to feel the female body came since adolescence to today. My only problem was the fact that I never fall in love. Well, I personally didn't see that as a problem, in fact that for me was the best thing that could happen. Do you have any idea? Not to suffer for someone seemed fucking wonderful. But so many of my friends as my family always repeated the mantra that one day I'd have to put a damn ring on the finger and hold on to someone like a dog to its owner. That literally wasn't good.

Not for me.

“You always with this desire to date. Hitch, having someone on your toes all the time isn't cool.” I said grabbing my things.

“You never dated, Annie. If you spent more than a month with a woman was a lot.

I turned to face her.

“I spent two months with Petra.” I said smugly and with a triumphant smile.

“Yes, but that wasn't dating. It was sex, you only met with her to have sex.

“And what's wrong with that?  
She stared at me and frowned.  
“Sometimes I think you are some kind of nymphomaniac.” she exclaimed laughing.

“Sometimes I think about that. But I'm not, I just don't have any desire to date, to have a commitment.

“It must be because you still haven't found the woman who will put you in line.

“That woman hasn't even been born, Hitch.” I said putting my silver gun in the holster tied to my pants.

“I don't understand why you carry that always so visible.” the woman exclaimed looking at me.  
“I like to have my baby always with me.

“You are crazy! Come, let's go.” she said opening the office door, and I quickly followed her.

“““““

I must have been already in the fourth bottle of beer that night. Hitch and I were at the counter in an animated conversation with Jared and Ymir, who after a few minutes accepted my invitation to accompany me. That was my favorite place. Jared Drink's was always pretty crowded with beautiful and fully liberal people, most of the times my conquests were from there. The place was located in the town center, near the busiest avenues. It had a rustic look, yet elegant. The wooden tables were scattered in strategic corners, due to the place's lightening. There was a small stage where a woman sang a engaging song, being accompanied by a great band.

I remember that years ago that was nothing more than an old and abandoned warehouse. But with dedication and money, Jared brought a little bit of life to that dead town. I grabbed the small bottle of beer and brought it up to my lips to take a big sip.

“Thank you for inviting me, Annie.”

Ymir was turned facing me, resting her elbow on the wooden counter beside her. She stared at me with a mischievous look, which by the way I was loving. Her shy side was slipping away with every drop of alcohol that her bloodstream received.

“You don't have to thank me, I'm loving to know you.” I said resting one of my hands on her exposed thigh by her skirt.

She looked at my act, and then at my eyes.

“You know that I'm also loving to know you?” she asked with one of her eyebrows arched.  
I smiled and inched closer to her, to the point of whispering in her ear.  
“Great, if you want I can take you to see a little more of the town after.

Ymir bit her bottom lip and stared at me.  
“Hitch won't mind?” she asked playing the innocent.

I took another sip of my beer and shook my head.  
“No, not at all.” I said looking at Hitch who was talking to a very beautiful redhead” She's very busy to care about it.

“Do you usually come here often?

“Yes, it's my favorite place in the whole town.  
“I imagine why.” she spoke with a naughty expression.  
“Exactly for that.” I completed as if I could read the officer's thoughts.  
“You are a very attractive woman, Annie. I imagine that you have many after you.

I opened a smirked, to then drink up to the last drop of alcohol in the bottle.  
“You could say that, but I'm pretty selective. I only stay with the one who really interests me.

“I like that.” she spoke throwing her hair back, leaving her smooth neck showing. My eyes scanned it and went down to the neckline of her ivory Dreyse. Ymir was so charming and attractive that all I could think about was how she would look good on my bed.

“I'm going to the restroom. I'll be back in a few minutes and then we can go, what do you think?

Bingo!

“Of course, I'll wait for you here.” I said winking at her.

Ymir got off the stool where she was sitting, bringing both her hands to her skirt to straighten it on her body. I took a good look at her body while the woman got lost in the middle of the crowd.

Yep, Annie, tonight would be good.  
I pushed the empty beer bottle to the side, searching in the pockets of my black leather jacket the pack of cigarettes. I was so distracted searching for the precious cigarettes that I didn't even notice that someone was sitting next to me.

“Ymir, you...” I started speaking, stopping in the same instant when I looked at the woman next to me.

“A Whiskey, please.

The brunette ordered as she took off her leather jacket, to put it on the counter.

HOLY FUCKING SHIT!

Those were the words that came to my head in the exact moment that I laid eyes on the brunette. God, she was fucking gorgeous. With one of her hands she stirred in her gorgeous, brunette silk hair. She was wearing white and tight jeans, with several cuts on the front, giving me the chance to see some of her smooth skin. On the upper half a grey t-shirt with a cute pattern that left a little of her black lace bra showing.

The bartender didn't take long to place the glass on the counter, pouring some ice cubes to then serve the Whiskey. The so beautiful brunette held the glass, gently shaking the ice cubes inside it. I looked away from her and went back to my cigarette. I put one of them between my lips, and again searched my pockets for the lighter, which wasn't found. When I thought about taking the cigarette out of my mouth, the woman next to me extended her hand with the flame of a lighter lit.

She stared thoroughly at me, and I didn't say anything, just let myself get close enough so that the fire lit the cigarette.

“Thank you for this.” I said removing the cigarette between my lips.

“You don't have to thank me.” she smiled and grabbed the glass of Whiskey to take a sip.  
“It's the first time you come here, right?” I tried to start a conversation.  
The brunette turned her stool slightly to the side, to be partially facing me.

“Yes, I'm in this town about three days. But today is my last night here. How do you know?

The brunette had grey and deep eyes, her features were delicate, yet well defined. As if she was drawn by hand, every trace of her body and of her face were millimetrically attractive.

“Let's say that I have imprinted in my mind good part of the people who frequent this place. And literally you never came here before.

“Then you are a constant goer of Jared Drink's?  
“You can say that, yes.” I said with a smile” That is why I am absolutely sure that I have never seen you here before, I'd have remembered.  
“You would have?” she asked as she brought the glass of Whiskey up to her lips, which got deliciously wet because of the drink” Am I so different from the other women here for you not to forget my appearance?”

She was good at that.

“Let's say that you have a whopping differential.”

She opened a smirk and slid her tongue over her lips slowly, never taking her eyes off mine.

“I hope that that's good.” the brunette said grabbing the cigarette between my fingers, to bring it up to her lips and take a deep drag.

My eyes accompanied every move that she made in that instant. And damn, I needed to have that woman today. It might be crazy, because I had just met her, but the fact that she had a so mysterious and attractive air, left me so fucking interested in something more.

“It sure is.  
The woman with her eyes closed, delicately removed the cigarette from her mouth to then arch her head slightly back, letting the smoke screen invade the air. She let all the smoke come out from between her lips.

What a sexy scene, fuck.

“What's your name?” she asked staring at me.  
I had the feeling that the brunette's eyes stripped me completely.

“Annie, Annie Leonhart.”

She slid the tip of her tongue over her lips, wetting them real slow. While her eyes that were on my cleavage, went up to my eyes.

“Well Annie, I'm Ava, Ava Galliard, pleasure to meet you.”

“The pleasure is all mine, Ava.” I said looking deep into those so hot deep orbs.  
“Annie!

Ymir exclaimed as soon as she approached me, as she straightened the fabric of her thin blouse on her body. Ava casted a look at my companion, almost in the same intensity in which she had casted at me. The brunette's eyes landed on mine, when her lips curled into a devilish smile. The woman stood up, capturing her jacket and her glass of Whiskey from the counter.

I saw her graciously walk to the pool table that was on the left corner of the bar. Some men casted her an almost devouring and hungry look, but she seemed not to care. Ava , as she had introduced herself, had a king inside her.

“She's beautiful, isn't she?” Ymir asked staring at me, having total certainty of my evident interest for the brunette across the bar.  
“Just like you.

“She seemed to like you, but she liked me too.

I took my eyes off the brunette to face Ymir who was staring at me with a mysterious look. What did she mean by that? The woman smiled mischievously and glanced towards Ava , who was in the back. Leaning over the pool table, extremely focused on hitting the millimetrically positioned ball. She seemed to be good at that, because with a frightening mastery, she moved her arm hitting with the pool cue the ball, which hit the other at once being pocketed. Ava stood upright, letting the pool cue rest on the floor, to cast a devilish look at me, and at Ymir.

“She's very good.” Ymir murmured.

“Fucking good.” And I wasn't referring to her skills in the game.

Ava smiled and walked to the other side of the pool table to make a new play.

“Do you want her?

Again I casted a look at Ymir, who stared at me with tension in the air. Perhaps the alcohol was too present in her body, or she had gotten as crazy about Ava as I was in that moment. I took a deep breath, when the woman delicately approached my ear and whispered:

“Tell me, Annie. Do you want to have sex with that woman?  
Did she want me to blow her off?

“I want to, I want to a lot. But I want you too.” I spoke sincerely.  
“So, you have to decide. Which one of the two?

I glanced at Ava who looked at me in the same instant, making her eyes enter in a daunting connection with mine, to then look at Ymir that was so close.  
“I...

I was in a cruel doubt, I wanted both women at once. I needed Ymir, I was already with her that night. But I equally needed Ava , I needed to find out what that so fucking mysterious and sexy woman could offer me.

Ymir smiled devilishly and deposited a kiss on my lips to then walk away.  
What was she doing?  
The woman walked slowly among the people until approaching Ava. Was she really going to do what I was thinking? I closed my eyes, feeling my whole body shiver just by imagining what would happen that night. I made a small gesture with my hand to the bartender, who quickly handed me another beer bottle, which I opened without delay.

"“Fuck, Annie!" “I exclaimed to myself, taking a big sip of the stupidly cold liquid. I glanced towards the two women, and now, Ymir was leaning against the edge of the pool table, while she whispered something in the ear of the so attractive brunette. After a few seconds she backed away, both women stared at each other for a few seconds to then I receive a look from both of them.

God!

Ava had a heavy sexual aura. It was as if her body, her gaze, and everything in that woman was attractive and sensual. She smiled at me, and returned her attention to Ymir, bringing her hand to the woman's face in front of her, where she slid her fingers with a hint of malice, to then inch her face closer, sealing her fleshy lips on the woman's.

Fuck, fuck, fuck!

I squeezed my thighs tightly in that exact moment, in the failed attempt to make that damn sensation in my center ease. The scene was so sexy that I felt my whole body heat up. The two women kissed each other slowly, yet with the right mischievousness to tease me. In the middle of the kiss Ava opened her eyes and stared at me, without letting go of Ymir's lips, to then close them again. I squeezed my hand tighter around the beer bottle, and released slowly. To then lift the bottle up to my lips and take a big sip of the liquid.

The kiss ended.

And Ava readily smiled at the woman in an ironic way, holding her hands to pull her towards me. Her gaze was fixed and intense on me with every step towards me. She then stopped in front of me, staring at me with a mischievous smile.  
“It's your lucky day, Annie.

I smirked and took another sip of my beer. To then get up from the stool where I was sitting, leaving a few dollars on the counter. I turned to face the brunette.

“No, today is your lucky day, Ava.”

“““““

I remained with my eyes closed, feeling Ymir slide her tongue from my collarbone, going up my neck towards my chin, where she bit gently. I let out a laugh at the woman who with her groggy eyes was staring at me with so much desire. Until I felt Ava 's delicate hands squeeze my waist. The woman slowly glued her naked body to mine, giving me the chance to feel her hot skin in touch with mine.

“You are so hot, Annie.” the brunette whispered hoarsely, while the tip of her tongue slid on my ear.

“I am, right?

I lifted one of my hands back, letting my fingers reach Ava 's wavy strands of hair, to pull her head with certain force, forcing the brunette to stay close to me.

“Very, so delicious.”

In that exact instant I was being surrounded by two beautiful and sensual women, who kept their hands and their mouths on my body, instigating all my wildest senses. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion, perhaps it was the alcohol effect or simply the mixture of it with the fucking arousal I was feeling.

“God...” I moaned as soon as Ava sucked my earlobe, letting her heavy breathing come into contact with my ear.

The taller woman slowly backed her lips away from my skin, to bring her face close to mine. Her eyes connected with mine, conveying a purely sexual energy. I didn't know exactly how to express what that woman had, but everything about her was attractive. From her intense eyes, her fleshy and delicate lips, her body perfectly drawn by the Gods or demons. Ava had on her the power of seduction.

She smiled naughtily, attracting Ymir's attention. She just stared at me, bringing her face close to mine, to then put the tip of her tongue out, letting it slide along my jaw line. I kept my eyes open, watching Ava 's slow movement.

The brunette positioned herself in front of me, and promptly repeated Ymir's movements. Now both women in a sensual way licked my jaw line slowly. In a quick gesture, I brought my hands to both women's hair, squeezing tightly, while both descended their tongues to my neck.

“Fuck!” I gasped.

I squeezed my fingers around Ymir's hair, pulling her face towards mine, to then take her soft lips in a passionate kiss. The woman reciprocated in the same way that I most craved. But soon interrupted her, to give turn to the brunette that devoured me. Around Ava 's hair, I squeezed my fingers tighter, as if with her everything needed to be harder and more intense.

She laughed devilishly, letting her mouth slightly open from where a few puffs of air escaped. Her tongue slid over her lips, wetting them teasingly. I couldn't stop myself, I pulled her face hard, taking that woman's mouth in an almost desperate kiss.  
In the exact moment I felt Ava 's lips collide against mine, a kind of shiver ran down my spine. The brunette parted her lips, quickly giving me the chance to snake my tongue over hers. The soft and avid touch of her tongue against mine sent a right twinge to my so hot center. That woman was driving me crazy. I kept my eyes closed, feeling the brunette's soft tongue rubbing on mine, as our heads slowly moved to continue the kiss full of want. I didn't let myself lose control with the brunette's teasing, which by the way was good.

I took care of squeezing again my fingers around her hair, pulling hard. Repeating the same movements with Ymir. Now the two remained in front of me, being held by the hair firmly. Ava in a teasing way smiled, which consequently Ymir did too. Slowly I prompted Ava to kiss the lips of the woman in front of her, in the most sexual way that that occasion could offer.

Both women had perfectly drawn bodies, their sensual and fully feminine features were to leave anyone lost. Overtly I could see how Ava 's and Ymir's kiss was being good, both made absolute question to make that very clear to me.

“You two will drive me crazy.

I let go of Ymir's hair, letting my hand slide down the woman's smooth back, gently sopping on her ass, where I squeezed hard, digging my nails in the white skin. With my other hand, I let go of Ava 's hair, lowering it to the brunette's perky breasts. She pulled away from Ymir's lips, and bit her own in an involuntary impulse as soon as her nipple was pressed by my fingers.

I could hear the brunette gasp heavily, as she casted a look full of lust to me. I left my eyes connected to hers, as if it was something impossible to stop. I descended my hand from her breast, dragging across her defined stomach until her wet pussy.

She was so hot and wet, God!

I could feel my fingers being wet by the evident moisture of Ava 's pussy. Her eyes were still fixed on mine, which time or another alternated from her eyes to her mouth. Ymir put her hands on Ava's breasts, squeezing hard, as she turned her head towards me to receive a kiss. The hand that rested on Ymir's ass, went down a little more, to the point of touching the woman's hot pussy. I had both in my hands now, being massaged real slow.

“Oh...” I could hear Ymir's soft moan.

I rubbed my fingers on the pussy of both women who gasped amid caresses. Then in an act of pure arousal, I removed my fingers from Ymir's hot and wet center, bringing my fingers to her mouth, that shameless opened, receiving my honeyed fingers.

“Fuck...” I moaned as soon as I felt her hot tongue wrap my fingers in such a delicious way.

She closed her lips around the two fingers that were inside her mouth, and she sucked them from beginning to end, repeating several times. I turned my face towards Ava , who moved her hips in search of a bigger contact with my fingers. I let them rub with pressure on the raven’s sex, making her moan deliciously.  
“Rub harder, come on...” she cried out.

“Nope, Ava . I dictate the rules here...” I said removing my fingers from Ymir's mouth, who soon started kissing my neck.

I removed my fingers from Ava 's center and brought them to my mouth. I felt on the tip of my tongue how delicious Ava was. I slowly slid my tongue over my fingers, eliminating any trace that they could have. Ava stared at me as if she was hypnotized by the scene. Her hot fiery gaze ate me whole.

“You are delicious.” I said to the woman, who bit her lip slowly.  
“You still haven't seen anything, Annie.

I sat on my legs, bringing both women closer. Each one sat on one of my thighs, leaving their legs spread, one on each side, giving me the chance to feel their hot pussy, as they rubbed on me. With my hands I captured one breast of each one, squeezing and massaging with some force.

“Oh, hmmm, Annie...” Ymir moaned.  
I trapped the woman's hard nipple between my fingers, squeezing with a delicious pressure, which made her rub on my leg harder. I kissed Ymir's lips, pulling her bottom lip between my teeth, to then let it go and descend with my mouth to her breast. In the exact instant that my tongue pressed her rosy nipple, Ava eagerly rubbed her fingers on my sex.

“Oh fuck!  
She would never stand aside. Ava wanted to show the whole time that in that game she was the queen. I tried to stay focused on sucking Ymir's breast, but the woman tortured me, with every movement that her fingers made on my center. In an impulsive act, I pulled my mouth from Ymir's body, bringing one of my hands to her hair.

“Suck me now.” I ordered firmly.

And Ymir promptly obeyed. She lay down in bed, with her head towards my center. I lifted myself, being supported by my knees that sank into the mattress, until the woman positioned herself below me. Ava stood in front of me, with a devilish smile on her lips, staying with her body over Ymir's body. I quickly put my hands on her waist, where I squeezed tightly, bringing the brunette's body close to mine.

Ava brought one of her hands to my neck, where she pulled to bring my face close to hers. I moaned hard in the exact instant that I felt Ymir's tongue slide on my pussy, but Ava took care of shutting me up with a breathtaking kiss. I closed my eyes tightly, feeling my whole body shaking.

Fuck, fuck, fuck!

I squeezed Ava's waist, discounting the delicious pressure that Ymir's tongue did on my pussy. She moved her tongue quickly, pressing my totally soaked wet center.  
“Oh my God!” I growled against Ava 's lips, who held my neck firmer, sucking my tongue with want.

I let one of my hands that rested on her waist, go down to her pussy. Ava bit my bottom lip as soon as I began masturbating her.

“Son of a bitch.” she cussed between my lips.

I let go of Ava's lips, to arch my head back in a totally impulsive act when I felt Ymir's tongue press the entrance of my pussy. I moved my hips in search of something stronger, and fortunately I found. Ymir kept her tongue hardened as she pumped in and out several times at the entrance of my sex.

“That, keep going...” I sighed hard, feeling the beads of sweat trickle down my body.

That damn sensation kept building in my womb, the desperate desire for an orgasm took over every cell in my body. I moved my hips so fast, feeling the apex closer and closer. Ava kept her hands on my body, squeezing my breasts masterfully, as my fingers rubbed her swollen clit.

“Fuck, I'm gonna cum.” I growled, feeling the pressure spread throughout my body.  
“Cum, Annie. Cum deliciously.” Ava ordered panting, staring at me intensely.

And so I did, soon I felt that tremor and a thousand sparks take over my whole body. As a kind of frenzy, I moved my body between desperate moans, cuming intensely in Ymir's mouth, who promptly sucked to the last drop.

For a few seconds I felt my legs go weak, but I wouldn't stop now. That was just the beginning of the night. With a smirk on her lips, Ymir turned towards me, getting back on her knees on the bed. Ava promptly approached the woman, holding on her hair with a hot grab.

“Let me feel her.

Ava whispered before taking Ymir's lips in a provocative kiss. With the tip of her tongue Ava contoured the lips of the woman in front of her, tasting the remnants of my cum.

Fuck!

The scene was breathtaking, the two knew exactly the damn effect they had on me.  
“I'll end you two.”

Ava licked for the last time Ymir's jaw, to slide her tongue over her own lips, as if savoring every little detail of that. She stepped away from the woman and approached me, to the point of whispering in my ear:

“You are so delicious, can't wait for my turn.”

I felt my whole body shiver at the end of her sentence. Ava lightly bit my earlobe to then connect her eyes to mine. Something in her bound me, a force greater than I could bear. Ava had a purely sensual air, which blinded any human being that courted her. As if all you needed in that instant was to possess her wholly.

I allowed myself to sit on the bed, while the two women came towards me. Making me lie down completely.  
“We'll suck everything from you, Annie.” Ymir whispered as she deposited little kisses on my tummy.

“Everything and a little more.” Ava completed, licking the skin of my stomach like a thirsty feline.

I let my head rest on the mattress, while the two kissed my whole body. The reddish marks made themselves present at every suck on my skin.  
“Oh God!” I moaned hard when I felt both of them wrap my breasts with their mouths.

I looked at both of them who sucked and licked the whole area around my breasts. Ymir deposited slow kisses, pressing her so soft lips on my skin. On the other hand, Ava moved her tongue skillfully around the rosy areola of my breast, giving small nibbles on the tip of my nipple.

“Bitch!” I cussed, squeezing the brunette's hair tightly.  
“Cuss me! I like it...” she whispered before sucking with want.

I closed my eyes and pressed her head against my chest, provoking her to the point of making her suck harder.  
“That, suck, Ava ...” I said panting.

I could hear the fucking noise of the sucking she did, I pressed my legs tightly trying to control that pressure that was building in my core. I held firmly on Ymir's hair, pulling her for a desperate kiss, which was reciprocated in the same way. Ava let go of my breasts, descending with her lips on a trail to where I wanted most.  
Oh. My. God.

“Holy shit!” I growled loudly.

I felt Ava's hot tongue explore the full extent of my pussy. Licking up and down, until stopping on my clit, where she took care of moving her tongue circularly, putting the exact pressure on my clit. I tilted my hips up in search of a stronger contact. I wanted to feel that woman in full, I wanted her to suck me until I couldn't take it anymore.

“Suck harder, come on, fuck!

Ava didn't dare to disobey, she did as I commanded. And fuck, she did it too well.  
“You are delicious, Annie.” Ymir whispered in my ear in a sensual way.

It didn't take long and I already found myself being thrown off a cliff called orgasm. Ava gave one last lick, to then slide her tongue over her lips.

“You are such a wonderful little bitch.” I said breathlessly.

She smiled and crawled on the bed, stopping over me. Ava leaned her head towards me, to join her lips on mine.  
“I'm the best of all.” she whispered before entering her tongue in my mouth, in which I sucked for a few seconds, feeling the taste of my own cum.

“I'm going to show you who's the best here”.  
I sat up in bed, seeing Ymir approaching Ava to kiss her. As soon as the two stopped the kiss, I positioned myself behind Ava.  
“Get on all fours for me.”

“You...”  
“Do what I'm ordering!”

She bit her lip amid a smile and promptly obeyed. In that exact instant I had Ava on all fours on the bed, completely naked.

“I'll end you.” I murmured as I grabbed her by the hair, forcing the brunette to get on her knees on the bed, keeping her body glued to mine” Did you understand?

“Tell me how you are going to end me, tell me...” she whispered teasingly.

I smiled at her and approached my lips to her shoulder, where I slid to her neck.

“I'm going to fuck your pussy wholly. You will never forget about me.”

“Then fuck me, Annie. But fuck me real hard.”

It was as if those words had made me lose the last thread of sanity that I still had left. I pushed Ava 's body forward, forcing her to get on all fours again.  
“Hmm, fuck me.” she asked with a sensual tone.

“Son of a bitch.”

I didn't wait any longer, I brought my hands to Ava 's hips, squeezing tightly to get closer to her. I let my fingers go down to her completely wet pussy, where I rubbed several times. She promptly repeated the same movements with Ymir, who was wide open for her.

“Stop torturing me, dammit!”  
I smiled at her, seeing Ymir watch the whole situation as she was being masturbated by Ava. I rubbed my fingers some more times, before plunging them deep into the brunette's core.

“Oh fuck! Hmmm.” she moaned loudly.  
I started moving them inside her, in and out again and again. She seemed to be overwhelmed with the situation. Her body moved back and forth as my fingers entered her so hot pussy.

“You are so hot, Ava.”  
“I am, right?”

“Yes, very.”  
I couldn't decipher what was happening to me. But in that instant, it was as if my whole body was being controlled by the arousal that that woman made me feel. As if I completely lost my mind, being guided solely by the desire that consumed me.  
“Oh Annie!”

I fucked that woman hard and fast, as if that was the last fuck of my life. She moved her hips so fast, making the impact of my fingers harder. The sensation of having my fingers being swallowed by the brunette's hot core was simply amazing. Ava had certain difficulty in masturbating the woman in front of her, but didn't stop. At every instant dirty words of pure pleasure came out of her mouth towards Ymir. She turned her face to the side, looking at me over her shoulder.

“Is it good for you like this? Tell me, Ava !” I held her hair again, harder than I should. While my fingers pumped in and out of her.  
“Is that all?” she teased.

Damn woman!

I squeezed her hair tighter and removed my fingers from her pussy. To go back again, now with three at once. Ava cussed and moaned as I penetrated her, causing the woman in front of her to lose the contact of her fingers.

“Is that all?” I spoke in a sarcastic tone.

She smiled lost, while her body moved fast back and forth, making her ass come into contact with my body. I was lost, she was fucking good and beautiful. Her body was sweaty, with a few strands of her hair stuck to her skin, but for the most part, they fell wildly like a waterfall beside her face. Ymir seemed to be completely mesmerized by the situation, her fingers entered so fast and hard into her pussy, bringing to me the sweet moan that came out of her mouth.

“That, fuck me like that, Annie! Real good.” she spoke with a breathless breath.

“Like this? You like me to fuck you like this?”I said introducing my fingers real deep.  
The heat, the moans, the movements, everything was propitious to my end. Ava dug her nails hard in the fabric that covered the bed. Her moans were sweet and dragged in the way that I most liked. I felt my fingers being completely crushed inside her core.

“Fuck, I'm gonna cum! Fucking fuck, Annie.” she murmured lost in pleasure.

I let go of her hair, letting my hand slide down her spine until stopping on her ass, where I devilishly hit a hard spank.

“Cum, Ava ... Cum while I fuck you real hard. While you moan like a little bitch to me.” I said hitting another spank.

The woman's body began to tremble wholly, she moved fast to satiate the overwhelming desire of the orgasm that I had given her.  
“Oh my God!”

Those were her final words as she came in such a delicious way on my fingers. Our panting breaths mingled amid the silence that now was present. I gently removed my fingers from inside Ava, letting her fall on the mattress next to Ymir who had also enjoyed all that until the end.

“Were we good?” Ava asked breathlessly, glancing shortly at Ymir.  
I opened a cynical smile.

“You were wonderful.” I said as I threw myself on the bed next to the two women.

“““““

I turned for the third time in bed, feeling my whole body shiver. Despite the strong clarity coming from the room's window, the day was cold. I pulled the sheet feeling certain difficulty for having someone sharing it with me.  
“God, who the hell opened the window?” I grumbled as I sat up in the bed.  
I rubbed around my eyes, feeling my eyelids heavy due to the few hours of sleep.  
Annie, you are hopeless!  
I moved my neck from side to side, trying to make my whole body relax. I was simply exhausted, the two women sucked out of me all the energies of my body, and not only that. I opened my eyes with certain difficulty, seeing on the bed just the body of beautiful young officer lying there. Ymir was still completely naked, and I couldn't help but notice how much she was hot. But where was Ava ? I opened a smirk at the memory of the woman. It wasn't an exaggeration to say that she had been the best fuck of all my life, right?

“Ava ?” I called, getting no response.  
I put my legs out of the bed as my eyes roamed throughout the suite, and no sign of the woman. It was when I saw on the nightstand a little note and a few dollars. I reached to grab the small piece of paper, where with well drawn letters was written:

"All good things must come to an end. Meeting you was a pleasure, Annie. Literally a pleasure."

“““““


	2. Welcome to Shiganshima

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you all enjoyed chapter 1, this chapter has a bit of a cliffhanger at the end :D.

Chapter 2 

Annie Leonhart's Point Of View

*One month later*

I nodded for the tenth time in less than fifteen minutes to the woman that reported the facts of the possible theft in her house. I was beginning to think that by her age the poor woman needed some excitement in her life, and reporting the facts of a theft in her residence would help a lot. Because in less than a month she had already showed up at the police station four times, and every time she had only talked about the one object that she believed to have been stolen. Age really affects people, she narrated the events with such vehemence that I could believe to be real, when in fact it was just a fiction created by her unoccupied mind. Slowly I leaned my body, leaving my spine fully upright. Sitting for a long time made me incredibly lazy.

“And I saw when he jumped the fence.” the gray-haired woman completed.

I lifted my gaze that met the woman's, who kept a distressing expression.  
“You saw the man jump the fence of your house?” I asked in disbelief.  
“Yes, deputy.

I let out a breath of air, letting my body lean against the chair. Mrs. Dolores, as she was called, had come to the police station this morning stating that her TV Tele-King had vanished from her house. That when she sat on her old couch to watch her morning cooking show, she noticed that it was no longer there.

“Mrs. Dolores, with all due respect, where is your son? Does he know that you left the house?  
“He went out to fix the tire of our car, deputy.  
“Do you have his phone number? We can call him to solve this problem.” I said in the most patient way possible.  
The woman nodded grabbing her phone from inside the small brown purse that remained on her lap. With wavering fingers, she typed her son's number to then press call. As soon as the man picked up, the woman extended the device towards me so that I spoke to him. The raspy voice on the other side of the line apologized for the inconvenience and informed that he'd arrive within a few minutes to solve the problem.  
“There we go, Mrs. Dolores, your son Mark is on the way.” I said handing the phone back to the woman.

“But what about my TV, deputy?” she asked impatiently.

I sighed, exchanging a quick glance with Hitch who was at her desk in the back, holding in an amused laugh. To then return my attention to the woman who was staring at me waiting for a solution.

“We've already located it, and it's in the living room of your house right now.  
From where it never left.”

“Ah! That is great news, honey. I was really worried, that TV was a present from my husband. And it has a great sentimental value to me.”

“I imagine, ma'am.”  
Even though that type of situation left me incredibly irritated, today I was in a good immutable mood, I mean, not so much. But still this afternoon I would receive the answer about my transfer along with Hitch to the police station of the city of Shiganshina. It was my opportunity to change my life, and nothing could ruin it.

I saw officer Josh knock lightly on the glass door of my office, when I waved briefly for him to come in.

“Excuse me, deputy.”  
The man spoke upon entering my office.  
“Yes, Josh?”  
“The lady's son is waiting for her.”  
“Ah! Great!” I said relieved” Mrs. Dolores, it was a pleasure to see you here again.

“Thank you, deputy. You are always very kind to me.”  
I smirked, and got up from my chair to walk in slow steps to the elderly. The woman wrapped my waist with her arms, giving me a warm hug.

“Mom!” Mark spoke embarrassed when we came out of my office” I already told you not to leave the house without me.  
Mark was already a mature man, he should be in his early forties. He had a strong physique, but nothing muscular, his hair was cut in military style, accompanied by a stubble beard. The few times I had seen him, he seemed to be very attentive with Mrs. Dolores, always taking her out of unusual situations.  
“My TV was stolen, son.”

He gave me a sheepish look, as his hands rested on the woman's tired shoulders.  
“A thousand apologies, deputy.”  
“Don't worry, Mark.”

“I don't even know what to say.” he said as he laid eyes on his mother.  
“You don't have to say anything, just take your mother home.”  
“Thank you again.”  
The man led the woman out of the police station, as he murmured calmly that she shouldn't show up here without his presence. Perhaps the woman had some hearing problem or she just ignored her son's words, because she didn't even pay him attention.  
“She must like this police aura.” Hitch spoke as she approached.

I faced my best friend with a frown.  
“You think?  
“I'm sure! Or she's into you.”

“Shut up!” I exclaimed pushing her with my body.  
I went back to my office hearing Hitch's laughter in the background.  
“It's not funny! This is frustrating!”  
“What is?”  
“Everything! Nothing ever happens in this police station.” I spoke as I sat back on my chair.

“It means that everything is fine, Annie.”  
I huffed as I leaned over my desk.

“You should be happy about this.”  
“I know! But I'm not.”  
“Perhaps this can improve your mood?”  
I partially lifted my head to look at Hitch who with the tip of her fingers dragged a sheet of paper on my desk. I accommodated myself on my chair picking up the paper.  
“Read it to me, Annie!”

I lifted my gaze to the woman who was standing in front of my desk. Hitch crossed her arms with a broad smile, which made me even more curious about what was on that paper.

"Dear, Ms. Leonhart,  
I hereby inform that we received your transfer request to the police station of the city of Shiganshina. And through a careful analysis of your police background, we verified that you are duly incorporated in the requested requirements for the position of admission. If it is still of your interest get in contact with our base.  
Best regards,  
Dot Pyxis."

“Hitch...” I whispered after lowering the sheet of paper, and face my best friend.  
“Yes?  
I breathed slowly, not believing what I had just read. The words seemed scrappy in my head, as if they were written in a language in which I wasn't fluent.  
“This letter, it...”  
“Yes, Annie. You have been accepted!” she said excitedly.  
“Oh my God! Dreyse!” I got up from the chair quickly “I’m going to Shiganshina! Hitch, fuck!”

People outside the office would think that I was having some kind of psychotic outbreak, but it was just happiness. My life's opportunity was now in my hands, in a small piece of paper. I hugged Hitch who reciprocated in an excited way. When I suddenly remembered.  
“Wait, but what about you?” I asked with certain concern.  
Hitch's green eyes connected to mine, bringing with them a mystery that afflicted me. Going to Shiganshina has always been our dream, we made these plans since high school, and going without Dreyse wouldn't be the same thing.  
“Annie...” Hitch began crestfallen.  
No, oh my God, no.  
“Hitch, don't tell me that...” I let out softly.

“Of course I'm going with you, bitch! Do you really think that I would let you hook up with all the women of Shiganshina without me? Bitch, keep dreaming!

With an out of the ordinary joy I grabbed Hitch in an excited hug.  
“You son of a bitch, you scared me!”

Hitch let out a loud laugh, making her whole body vibrate. She knew that without her things wouldn't be the same for me.

“You can't live without me.” her cocky tone was evident.

“Don't flatter yourself.” I said releasing her quickly.

“I only say the truth, Leonhart.”

I went back to my desk where I accommodated myself for a few instants. I simply still couldn't believe that that would really happen. For years as a deputy, my big goal was to leave that town and go to a big city, where everything was much more intense. I was absolutely sure that the city of Shiganshina would change my life.

“““““

Packing bags was never my forte. I was now surrounded by things scattered around my bedroom. From clothes, shoes, personal effects and all the necessary items for my going to Shiganshina. It had already been a week since I received the letter of acceptance by the deputy Pyxis, and my move to the capital was already scheduled for the next day. I was incredibly anxious, after all that has always been my dream, and achieving it was being wonderful.

“You can't forget anything.” my dad said upon entering my bedroom.  
Mr. Leonhart was with a broad smile, yet sad eyes. From the moment that I informed about my transfer, I could notice his clear change of mood. Of course he had been happy with my professional fulfillment, but having me leave the house so suddenly, wasn't in his plans.

“I'm looking at everything, I don't want to forget anything.” I said as I folded some pieces of clothing to put in the suitcase.

He walked carefully as to not step on anything that was scattered on the floor. He sat on the edge of my bed, real close to where I was and stared at me.  
“What happened?”

“Nothing, I just want to have you here.”

His voice tone conveyed melancholy.  
“Dad, I don't want to see you like this.” I said approaching him.  
“It's just hard to see my daughter leaving home.”

His sadness was evident in that moment. Mr. Leonhart and I created a very beautiful relationship between father and daughter, since from an early age he and my sister, Zofia, were the only family figures for me. At the age of twelve, I had the great misfortune of losing my mother in one of the police conflicts. Olivia, just like Mr. Leonhart, followed a police career, being an investigator and he promptly deputy. In one of the police operations, the woman was brutally shot by a group of men who tried to rob the Central Bank of Mount Maria. There were some people being held hostage, and she in a heroic act to free them ended up giving her life in exchange for theirs. By the vague memories of my childhood, I still had the image of Mr. Leonhart crying uncontrollably over my mother's grave. From that moment on I had decided that just like them, I'd be a member of the police.

“You'll be able to visit me, dad.”  
“I know, Annie. I'm just afraid, you'll take over an important position in Shiganshina. Everything there is a thousand times worse than here.” his worried countenance got evident at every word that came out of his mouth.

“I need this, you know that it was always my dream to grow as a police officer.”  
He rolled his eyes, letting out a breath of air.  
“You could stay here, this is your place.”  
“No, dad, this is not my place, you know that.”  
We stared at each other for a few instants that seemed to be endless. I knew that his fear was that things would happen again. Mr. Leonhart after my mother's death, decided to drop the police life to take over a small business in the town center. He never denied the desire he felt to get back into action, but he knew the consequences that that could cause. So much that when I decided to follow suit, the man blinked prickly with my idea. But he knew that just like Olivia, I wouldn't change my mind.

“I'm afraid of losing you, sweetie.”

I smiled at him, getting up from the floor covered by the room's fluffy carpet to sit next to my father.  
“You will not lose me, I know what I'm doing.”

He shook his head facing the window that was open, letting the cold air flow invade the bedroom. It was painful for me to leave them, but I knew it was the right thing to do.  
“Geez, what's up with all the sadness?”  
My sister asked upon entering my room. Zofia Leonhart was my younger sister, a good girl of extremely intelligent and mature thoughts, I always admired her good heart and the affection that united us. I think the three of us although extremely similar, got along really well.

“Dad, he's all emo here.”

“He has been like that for days, Annie.” the younger one said sitting on the other side.  
“I already told him he doesn't need to.”  
“I also don't want you to go.”  
I glanced at Zofia who smiled melancholically, which made me sigh. I wasn't the most sensitive person in the world, but when it comes to my family things were quite different.

“Don't make me cry, please. Leaving you is hard for me.”  
“She's right, dad. We will not make this a bad thing, Annie!” Zofia got up from the bed, seeking excitement.

“That's more like it!”

“I want the two of you in the dining room now! I made a wonderful dinner tonight.”  
“I can smell it from here!” my dad spoke excitedly” Looks good!”  
“It's always good, dad.”  
I got up from the bed, pulling the man's hand who stood up, wrapping his arms around Zofia and me.  
“You'll have to take care of me until I become a grumpy old man.”  
“Oh, dammit, Annie.” Zofia grumbled playfully making us laugh.  
The rest of the night was pretty tranquil, we all sat together at the table for family dinner like every night. Our day to day was always very intense, but we always tried to save a moment to enjoy in family, just the three of us. During the course of the night, Mr. Leonhart made sure to tell us his not funny jokes, which we were already tired of hearing, but the laughter was always the same. Moment which I would miss during my nights in Shiganshina City.

“Promise that you'll always call us?” Zofia spoke as she gathered our plates.  
I folded the small napkin into two parts before sliding it over my lips.  
“I promise, Zof.”

“You better insist more, Annie is always very forgetful.” my dad grumbled.

“How could I forget about you?”  
“Well what if you get another family there?” Mr. Leonhart let out pretending indignation.

I let out an amused laugh to then get up from my chair and hug my dad that was standing next to Zofia, the younger one readily joined us in a group hug.  
“I love you more than anything in this life.”

“We love you too, Ann.” those were Zofia's words before tightening her arms around us in a comforting embrace.  
“““““

I pulled my suitcase, along with other dozens of people that left in that instant the international airport of Shiganshina. My flight had just landed, and I was now in the arrivals area next to Hitch, who was searching for her phone in the bag she was carrying.  
“God, I hate walking with so many bags.” the woman grumbled.  
“Hitch, your phone is in the front pocket of your bag. You put it there not even ten minutes ago.”

She made a confused face, remembering where she had left it.  
“I knew that, Annie. I was just kidding.” she said making me laugh.

We left with our bags en route to the taxis area, a row of yellow cars with black details moved quickly with the flow of people that left the airport.

“Good Lord, this here is madness.” Hitch exclaimed somewhat startled.  
And it reAllywas. Mount Maria didn't have, not even half of the movement that the city of Shiganshina possessed. We entered one of the taxis where a good-humored man guided us through the streets of Shiganshina.

“I was born to live in Shiganshina!” Hitch spoke excitedly while keeping her attention on the Trost skyscrapers.  
“Now you say that, right? A month ago you didn't want to leave Mount Maria.  
“I was crazy, forget about that. This place is wonderful!  
And she was absolutely right. Shiganshina City was one of the most populous of the whole world, the flow of money, people and power was very visible there. I looked through the tinted glass of the car, several people of the most different aspects walking from one side to the other glued to their phones as if they lived in an alienated world from each other. Our apartment was located in Trost, the economic center of the city. Thanks to Hitch's parents, who donated us a comfortable place to live, we'd be very well lodged.

“Leonhart, we are going to live in one of the best places of this city!  
“Your parents were generous.  
“Yes, my folks are always so great! I was thinking about how much we'll enjoy this city!” her voice tone was excited.  
“And I, that we have to be in an hour in the police station with our documentation.  
Hitch rolled her eyes impatiently.  
“And here I was all happy thinking about parties, and you about work.  
“We'll only stay here to enjoy the parties if we get the job.” I spoke as if that was obvious, and it really was.  
“Ok! I get it, don't rain on my parade. I'm delighted with all this, we can go to the Wall of Freedom?

“We'll do that later!  
The taxi driver didn't take long to park in front of the huge building where we would stay. Indeed, the place was great. It wasn't even a luxury condo, but had an incredibly welcoming appearance. We took our bags out of the car with the help of the taxi driver to then hand him a few dollars in payment.

“Welcome!” he said good-humored before returning to his car.  
Hitch and I looked at each other, standing still in front of the door of the building where we would live, there new times would begin, and I had no idea what awaited me.

“Come on, Leonhart!” the woman said as she pulled me inside the place.  
The apartment was big, beautiful and very comfortable. The location was great, it was only a few blocks from the police station where we would work. From the balcony I could see the movement of the cars and people down there, it was all very hectic, the complete opposite of the quiet town of Mount Maria.

“I like it here!” I spoke as I put my feet back into the living room.  
The walls of the apartment were coated in a light and smooth tone, having some modern paintings accompanied by some shelves where we'd put our books and picture frames. The furniture was beautiful and even very modern, the floor was of light and smooth wood.  
“I want the room on the left!” Hitch stepped forward.

“Just because it has the biggest bathroom?”

“Exactly! And don't even complain, the balcony of your room is immense.”

I stood still staring at her, thinking that I'd like a beautiful balcony.

“Deal.” I agreed excitedly.

“Thank God the rooms are on opposite sides”.

I faced the woman with a confused expression.

“Why?” I asked as I sat down on the couch beside her.

“Have you thought about when we bring someone to sleep here? It would be reAllybad to have to sleep listening to your moans, Annie.

I let out a loud laugh, throwing the cushion that was on my lap.  
“Idiot!

“I'm serious, that would go for me too. You wouldn't want to sleep listening to me moan.

I frowned grimacing at my best friend who bursted into an amused laugh.  
“See? I told you.”  
“Let's stop talking about it, we have to go to the police station.”  
“Let's go then!”  
In less than half an hour we were in front of the police department of the city of Shiganshina, which by the way was the largest of the Japan. There we would meet the commissioner of police, Mr. Pyxis, who sent us the admission letter. From what we knew two of the agents of that place would be retiring their badges, and we would take over their places.

“Good Afternoon!” a uniformed man approached when we entered the station.  
“Good Afternoon, we'd like to speak to Mr. Pyxis.” Hitch spoke politely.

“What's your name?”  
“Annie Leonhart and Hitch Dreyse.” I stepped forward, pointing to Hitch.  
“I'm Agent Gunther, do you have an appointment with him?”

“Yes, we are here because of the admission letter sent by him”.  
“Oh, I believe I know what you are talking about. Have a seat, I'll be back in an instant.”  
The man spoke to then leave the small waiting room. The department was big, and very busy. The flow of people coming in and out was big, along with the officers on the phones that rang nonstop. If I wanted movement in my life, that would be the right place. Hitch analyzed everything thoroughly, she also seemed as excited as me.

“Ladies.” Agent Gunther called “Come this way, commissioner Pyxisis waiting for you.”

We walked through the police station hall, being guided by the attentive agent. We took the first elevator that took us to the floor of Mr. Pyxis's office, that seemed to be an area frequented by a few, since only a few police officers seemed to circulate there. I looked at every environment attentively as we walked towards the commissioner's office. Gunther gave three light knocks on the door, when we heard Agent Pyxis's raspy voice.  
“You can go in.”  
We entered the office carefully, being greeted with a gentle smile from the man I thought to be Mr. Pyxis.

“Welcome! You can sit down.”

“Thank you.” Hitch and I spoke at the same time.

We sat on the armchairs positioned facing the commissioner's desk, who stared at us.  
“Have you arrived long ago?”  
“Oh, no! We just arrived, it hasn't been two hours since we landed here.”  
“Then there's still a lot of places that you two will meet. But anyways, I'm very happy that you have accepted to come here.”  
“We are the ones who are very happy and thankful, Mr. Pyxis. It's a wonderful opportunity.”  
The man smiled as he pushed some papers that were on his desk to the side.  
“Do you want some coffee? We have much to talk about today.”  
“I accept!” Hitch spoke excitedly.”  
In the first minutes we talked about all of our police record. Commissioner Pyxis seemed to have a vast experience in the area, and he really had. We found out about his interest to retire from his position, and about his desire to put someone as competent as I in his place. The man surprised me when he revealed that he had already worked with my mother, and that he considered her one of the best agents that he had met. Knowing that gave me a further impetus to give the best of me.

“I believe that you'll be a great clerk here, Ms. Dreyse.”  
“That's what I most want, Agent Pyxis.” Hitch spoke seriously.

“Well, Annie, I know that you came from a deputy position of the town of Mount Maria. But I believe that you also know that in here you'll have a somewhat distinct position. The Shiganshina police department has many branches, and in each one of them there's a responsible.” he said slowly.  
“Yes, I understand perfectly.”  
“Well then, our department of big cases is open. According to your police record, I see that you are one of the most suitable for it. I need someone who has enough willpower to carry out the operations, I must inform that they are not easy at all, but you won't act alone, you'll have the help of all the other departments if need be.”

“It's certainly something that I look for, Agent Pyxis, I'd be honored to be able to carry out that job.

“I know! You look a lot like your mother, and you know, she also worked in that department.

“Really?”  
“Oh, yeah! But she preferred the task force. Olivia loved action.”, I let out a soft laugh at the memory of my mother.  
“I wouldn't oppose to that as well. But I admit that solving a big case seems much more interesting.”  
“I agree with your thinking! The work in the department of big cases doesn't make you stay out of the line of action, quite the contrary, when it's necessary in the case that you are solving, the first who will be in front of everything will be you.”  
And so the conversation followed. According to Pyxis, Hitch and I would start on the next day, since the movement here never stopped. The man of age informed that he needed me pretty early to start our work. He seemed to be committed in making me get in deep in that department.  
“I see the two of you tomorrow. You can pass by the HR sector to handle the paperwork.  
“Okay! It was a pleasure to meet you.”  
“The pleasure was all mine, I hope you two will be of great help to the resolution of our cases.”  
“We'll surely be!” it was Hitch's turn to speak.  
While Hitch was in the human resources sector, I had stayed in the hall waiting for her. In the short time that I had visited the place, I could notice that the number of police officers was big, everyone there seemed very focused on their determined services, not counting those typical who were there just to show off their badges, of course.  
“Rookie?” one of the officers asked somewhat suggestively.  
“Exactly.” I said giving the minimal of attention.  
“You started today?” he insisted.  
“I will start tomorrow actually. You are...?  
“Agent Felix, responsible for car . And you?

“Annie Leonhart, future responsible for the department of big cases.

The chubby man squinted his eyes quickly as he slid his thick fingers over his strangely big mustache, while moving into a serious posture in front of me. Perhaps in his thought I'd be a mere rookie officer, he didn't imagine that my purpose here was much greater.

“Agent Felix, I hope you are not bothering the lady here.” one of the officers spoke as she approached, only then I could notice the familiarity in that voice” I believe your car should be patrolling.

“No, ma'am, I'm already leaving!” the man spoke quickly before leaving.  
I turned to face the woman with the so familiar voice, when I recognized her angelic face.

“Oh, God! Pieck?

The brunette-haired woman and of short stature stared at me with wide eyes, opening a surprised smile.  
“Annie! Oh my God, it's so nice to see you!” she said excitedly “What are you doing here?”

“I was arrested trying to steal a vinyl store.”

Pieck frowned with a frightened expression, but undid it as soon as I let out a laugh.  
“Oh Jesus, idiot as always!”

“It's good to see you, Ally, I didn't know that you were working in Shiganshina.”  
She smiled patiently.  
“I was transferred last year, I'm loving working here. But seriously, what are you doing here?”  
“I believe that we'll be co-workers!”  
“No way! That is great! You were transferred to this one?”

“Yup! I sent the request a while back, and it has already been a week since Hitch and I were selected.”  
“I'm immensely happy, Ann. I was really sad for having to leave.”  
Pieck Finger was, and is, one of the best people I've met. We studied together throughout college with the goal of following the same path. After our graduation, she had to be transferred to Texas to carry out her work of Informatics Technician for the state police. We heard that she became one of the best, solving a lot of cases with perfect efficiency. In the beginning we maintained a frequent contact, but with the routine life we ended up losing touch. But seeing her now was like we had never lost touch.  
“I'm happy to see you, Pieck. I missed you.”

“I missed you too, Ann. Where is Hitch?”

“She's handling the paperwork.”

“It will be very nice to have you both again in my life!” the shorter one spoke fondly.

We heard the noise of the door being opened, making room for Hitch to come out. Her look was of such surprise when she noticed who was by my side. And in a tight hug, Hitch wrapped her arms around Pieck.

“I can't believe this!” her voice tone carried longing.  
“Much less me! Seeing you two here is being one of the best things.”

“We are all going to be co-workers, is that it?”  
“Yes! Amazing, right?!” Pieck said excitedly.  
“This deserves a celebration.”

“I agree.” I spoke as I exchanged a glance with Hitch.  
“Jesus, you haven't changed at all!”

“““““

Last night was really pretty agitated, Hitch's idea came true, and Pieck took us to one of the best bars of Shiganshina. I didn't enjoy in the way that I really wanted, after all, arriving with a hangover in my first day of work wasn't in my plans. It was already pretty early, and as amazing as it sounds I was very excited to get to the police station. Hitch, on her turn grumbled with a good migraine, consequence of the good shots of tequila from last night.

“I told you not to drink so much.”  
“No moral lesson, mom.” she spoke irritated, making me laugh.  
“Stop grumbling, let's go.” I said as soon as the taxi stopped in front of the police station. My car was due to arrive this week, thanks to my good savings I had bought one and it would be delivered soon.

I handed a few dollars to the taxi driver who quickly left. Upon entering the warmer environment I could notice quickly the presence of Agent Pyxis.

“Very punctual!” he exclaimed satisfied.  
“As it has to be. Good Morning, Sir.”  
“Good Moring, Agent Leonhart, Dreyse.” he nodded to Hitch who smiled” Gunther! Take Agent Dreyse to Agent Pinheiro's office.

“Yes, Sir!” the man spoke to then guide Hitch.  
“And you, come with me.” he ordered.  
“Okay, but where are we going, Sir?”  
“I'll tell you on the way!”

We entered one of the police cars, accompanied by two more officers. Pyxis sat down beside me, and looked at me as he started talking.  
“We are on the way to your first case, Annie.”  
I widened my eyes with certain surprise, I didn't imagine that a case would show up so soon. Agent Pyxis seemed to notice the surprise in my expression.  
“I know that this gives us a certain nervousness, but Annie, the first case is always the best!”  
“I'm sure it is, I just...” I was lost for words.”  
“You didn't expect it?”

“Exactly!”  
The man smiled patiently, letting his gaze wander through the car window.  
“You have to get used to, Annie. Now you are in the center of chaos.” he said smiling.  
“I know! I waited a lot for this, and I will not disappoint, Agent Pyxis.  
“I'm sure you won't!”  
“But where are we going?”

“We are on the way to Yeager Enterprise. We have a somewhat mysterious case involving that company.

“Can you tell me more?” I asked curiously. “It's best to let Mr. Yeager himself enlighten us.

I nodded to the commissioner, and kept silent. It didn't take long and the car was entering the parking lot of Yeager Enterprise. The building was simply gigantic, a structure that I had never seen elsewhere.

“Wow!” I said when I got out of the car.  
“Wow indeed. Mr. Yeager doesn't hold back when it comes to money. But who cares, right? He's the largest oil explorer of the Japan!” Agent Pyxis said as he straightened his rumpled coat.

The security guards at the entrance quickly gave us access, putting small paper bracelets on our arms, before being duly identified. The interior of the building was very luxurious and sophisticated, everything of the best quality possible. The place was worthy of power and much, much money.

“Mr. Yeager is waiting on the top floor.” a very beautiful and perfectly uniformed young woman spoke as she accompanied us to the elevator.  
We entered it accompanied by the woman, who delicately pressed one of the panel buttons, to then position herself in front of me. I couldn't help to notice how beautiful she was, but took care of cutting those thoughts as soon as the elevator doors opened.

“This way please.”  
That floor seemed to be reserved for one single office, to which we were on our way now, where Mr. Yeager probably would be waiting for us.  
“Inform Mr. Yeager that Agent Pyxis arrived.”

The secretary quickly nodded before grabbing the phone.  
“You can go in.” she informed when she got up, to guide us into the office.  
Commissioner Pyxis stepped forward, being followed only by me. The other two man stood outside, just waiting for us our exit. Upon entering the office I could notice the presence of a man sitting at his desk in the center of the office, right in front of a huge glass wall that gave a gorgeous view of the skyline of the Trost buildings. I kept serious as I walked to the man that with a serious posture looked at us.

“Good Morning, Mr. Yeager.”

“Good Morning, Pyxis.” his raspy and heavy voice tone flooded the environment” Have a seat.

The commissioner nodded, giving me a look so that I sat down first, and I promptly did, to then he do the same.  
“This is Agent Annie Leonhart, she'll be at the forefront of your case.  
The man who had his light eyes towards Pyxis, laid them on me with a certain superiority.  
“I hope you solve my problem.

“I certainly will.  
Yeager was visibly a very powerful man. His arrogant air was totally visible to the naked eye. He was a strong man with olive skin and dark, tied long hair. His face had determined expressions. He was wearing a black suit, marked with very delicate chalk lines, showing how expensive that attire could be.

“Perfect. I want you to wait a moment, my lawyer is coming up right now. And we'll start taking care of our affairs.”

I nodded, as the commissioner beside me started a brief conversation with the man in front of him. They held a direct and very serious conversation, while I just took care of analyzing Yeager' profile. We heard some knocks on the door, and he allowed entry. I stayed still, without turning to see who was at his door. When the man gently opened a smile.

“My love, so good to see you here.”

“I needed to come by to give you a good morning, I didn't see you leave this morning.” said the woman that entered the office.

I closed my eyes for a few instants, having the slight feeling of having already heard that voice before. I shook my head quickly, expelling such absurd thoughts.  
“I'm sorry, I had to leave early.”  
“Am I interrupting?” she asked, making me wonder even more about her identity.  
“No, come closer. Let me introduce you.” he said with a smile.

I heard the light tapping of the woman's heels on the wooden floor getting stronger each time. For some reason my heart raced faster, that voice wasn't unknown to me, I just couldn't identify from who it was. I inhaled deeply, and let out the air at once when I laid eyes on the woman.  
Oh my God.

“Pyxis, Agent Leonhart, this is my wife, Mikasa Ackermann.”

The woman who had a smile on her lips, quickly undid it as soon as she laid eyes on me. It was her, the brunette that tormented my thoughts for weeks.

Pyxis quickly got up to in a gentle way shake Mrs. Yeager's hand, who at every instant kept her intense grey eyes on me.

“Nice to meet you, Mrs. Yeager.” the man spoke gently, earning a wry smile from the woman who didn't even look at him.  
I swallowed hard, feeling my stomach turn over with every step I took towards her. As amazing as it sounds, she didn't seem to be nervous, quite the contrary, with a mischievous smile she graciously walked towards me.  
“Pleasure to meet you, Mrs.” I said as I touched her delicate hand, which quickly brought me good memories.  
Ava, or rather, Mikasa held my hand delicately as her lips curled into a devilish smile, connecting her eyes to mine in such an intense way.

“Pleasure...” she said as she approached, depositing a quick kiss on my face, to then whisper” I feel until today when I remember it, too bad it's not in bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ill try updating as soon as i can as i cant keep you guys in the mud. stay safe.


	3. Yeager Enterprise

**  
**

**Annie Leonhart's Point Of View**

Ava, or rather, Mikasa held my hand delicately as her lips curled into a devilish smile, connecting her eyes to mine in such an intense way.

“Pleasure...” she said as she approached, depositing a quick kiss on my face, to then whisper “I feel until today when I remember it, too bad it's not in bed.”

The woman backed away, still with her eyes fixed on me. I swallowed hard when I processed her words. I blinked more times than I should, feeling a sudden nervousness take over my body.

Had she really said that?

Ava, I mean, Mikasa walked graciously to Mr. Yeager' side, who promptly rested his hand on her waist in a possessive act. The brunette smiled at him, and then laid eyes on me.

“What are they doing here, my love?”

“Commissioner Pyxis and Agent Leonhart will oversee the financial turnover of our company.

“Is there a problem?” **”**

She asked worriedly. Yeager looked at her, and then smiled widely.

“Nothing you should worry about, honey.” he said to then deposit a kiss on his wife's face.

“But I want to know.” she insisted.

“Zeke thinks that we are being robbed.”

Mikasa widened her eyes surprised, placing one of her hands on her chest.

“Oh, Eren! And you don't tell me anything?”

“Honey, I don't want to worry you! We have no proof, that's why they are here.” the man said pointing at us. **”**

I felt my body shiver when I felt Mikasa's thorough eyes on me. She took a deep breath and slowly walked to Yeager' desk, where she partially leaned against, crossing her arms under her breasts.

“So, Agent Leonhart, you are the one who will investigate this situation? **”**

I kept a firm posture, I didn't want to look like an amateur in front of commissioner Pyxis. But it wasn't every day that you were chosen to solve a case where the victim's wife had had wild sex with you.

“Yes, Mrs. Yeager. I intend to give my best to this investigation.”

“Your best?” her voice tone was suggestive.

“Yes, Mrs. Yeager.”

“Something in me says that your best is very good.” the Asian said with a smirk, and a devilish look.

I swallowed hard, looking away from the woman, to quickly look at Eren, who looked at me naturally.

“I hope so, ma'am.”

“I have to agree with Mrs. Yeager. Agent Leonhart arrived recently, but I'm betting all my money on her.” Pyxis spoke confidently.

Eren approached analyzing me from head to toe. His gaze was superior and evaluative, somewhat intimidating.

“You think a rookie can unravel this, Pyxis?”

I squinted my eyes towards him, feeling the pure nuisance of his words almost in a sarcastic tone. Yeager was a powerful, egocentric and purely arrogant man. That was noticeable in just a few minutes in his presence.

“I'm completely sure of that, Mr. Yeager.” the man next to me said serenely.

“Well, good! I trust your work, Commissioner.” Eren spoke as he extended his hand, which was immediately shook by Pyxis “I'll show you some sectors of Yeager Enterprise.”

“That would be great!”

“Accompany me, Mikasa?” Eren asked his wife, who without disguising kept her eyes on me.

“Of course, dear. It's my pleasure, it has been a while since I've been here.”

Dammit, dammit! If it wasn't enough her presence in the same room, she would still accompany us during the whole way? I closed my eyes for brief seconds, trying to keep the focus on the main goal of being there.

“Perfect! Follow me”

Mikasa stood beside her husband, who gently placed his hand on her waist as we walked out of the office. The commissioner and I promptly followed the couples' steps that would initiate our tour.

“I'll only show the most important sectors. I believe that you don't need to see all of them today, right?” Yeager asked as he turned towards me.

“No, Sir. In the course of the days I'll meet the others.”

“Okay.” it was just what he said before we entered the elevator.

“You'll have a lot of time for that, Agent Leonhart.” Mikasa said as she turned towards me.

The brunette possessed a mysterious, sexy and imposing air. Her dark eyes landed on me, making me feel almost naked under her so deep gaze. I swallowed hard, trying to control that tension that had settled between us. But everything seemed to intensify increasingly, since she made the absolute matter of not breaking our eye contact. Yeager pressed one of the buttons on the control panel that would take us to the first visited sector. The elevator was located in the center of Yeager Enterprise, and through the massive glass wall we could have a broad view of almost every floor of that place. The movement of the properly uniformed employees showed how organized that company could be.

“A beautiful building, Mr. Yeager.” Pyxis spoke enthusiastically.

“Beautiful, isn't it? The headquarters is always the most beautiful. From this elevator we can see all the floors, but who's on the outside can't see us in here.

“No?

“No, it's a game of mirrors.

“Very creative.

I tried to keep my attention on everything that I could see from the elevator that descended slowly down the dozens of floors. When I felt Mikasa's hand land on my shoulder.

“Give me a little help, Agent Leonhart.”

Eren Yeager was in front of us, in an entertaining conversation with commissioner Pyxis. And Mikasa now had her hand rested on my shoulder, while she adjusted the little black strip of her high heels.

“Sure.

She lowered her hand to my forearm, where she squeezed a bit. To feel the gentle touch of her skin along with mine made me remember situations that were not welcome to my thought now. Something in me screamed alarmingly, that the woman knew exactly what was going on in my thoughts. Mikasa took her eyes off her high heels, and laid them on me. And a brief smile settled on her mouth, accompanied by a devilish look. She licked her lips slowly with the tip of her tongue, before resuming an upright position, leaning against the steel wall behind her.

I let my eyes fall on her body, analyzing those curves that maddened me so much. She was wearing a black dress with red details. The lightweight fabric molded itself perfectly well on the curves the woman possessed. She seemed to notice my almost hungry gaze on her body, because she smiled devilishly, before adjusting her top, leaving the cleavage extremely visible to me.

She could only be kidding me.

I took a deep breath, trying to clear my mind of all the images that she had left in my head almost a month ago. When luckily, and to my happiness the doors of the elevator opened. The brunette quickly composed herself in the eyes of her husband, who smiled.

“We are in the billing of C.E. It's here that all the exits are registered.” Yeager said as he walked down the hall. Unlike his floor, in this one the rooms were together. A huge group of people was now properly positioned in front of their computer screens.

“All the oil that we sell to refiners is registered here. From the smaller scale sales to the largest.”

“I imagine that you have an absurd sale.”

Yeager faced us with a cocky air.

“You have no idea how much, Pyxis. That's why you will have a good time to be able to investigate the information.”

“In the course of the case, we will need all the data.” I said to the man who nodded.

“I'll make available the responsible of this sector to help in any situation, Agent Leonhart.

“That would be great, Mr. Yeager. This way I'll be able to gather all the necessary data.”

“Yes, whatever you need. I want to unravel this enigma.” Yeager spoke seriously.

“And we will, for sure.”

“I don't doubt it!” Mikasa said, as she rested her hand on Eren's shoulder.

“Let's go, I want to show the control sector, and the financial.”

We followed again to the damn elevator, which was now far more crowded than the last time. And just like first time, the grey-eyed Goddess made the absolute matter of standing close to me. I was right behind her, a few centimeters from her body. Eren got in last, causing her to take a step back. I closed my eyes as soon as her body bumped into mine, and in a totally impulsive act, I held her waist. In surprise, she stood upright quickly, but soon relaxed.

“I hate crowded elevators.” Mikasa's husband murmured.

“Oh, I hate it too.” she said moving her hips slowly.

My body was practically glued to hers, and without any kind of escape, since I was against the wall of steel. The light movement of her hips caused a minimal friction in our bodies, more precisely in the lower parts. I closed my eyes, feeling my body heat up. What the hell was that woman trying to do? Drive me crazy?

The elevator seemed to move as slow as possible in that moment, having Ava's body so close flooded my head with dirty and exciting thoughts.  
  
  
  


_“Get on all fours for me.”_

_“You...”_

_“Do what I'm ordering!”_

_She bit her lip amid a smirk and promptly obeyed. In that exact instant I had Ava on all fours on the bed, completely naked._

_“I'll end you.” I murmured as I grabbed her by the hair, forcing the brunette to get on her knees on the bed, keeping her body glued to mine” Did you understand?”_

_“Tell me how you are going to end me, tell me...” she whispered teasingly._

_I smiled at her and approached my lips to her shoulder, where I slid to her neck._

_“I'm going to fuck your pussy wholly. You will never forget about me.”_

_“Then fuck me, Annie. But fuck me real hard.”_  
  
  


“Fuck!” I whispered, in an enough tone for her to hear.  


Mikasa slightly tilted her neck to the side, leaving her neck totally showing to me, which gave me the chance to feel the sweet scent that emanated from her silk hair. She turned her face to the side, making me analyze how beautiful she was like that. From the corner she kept her eyes on me, I shook my head, and she curved the corner of her lips into a naughty smile.

That woman was crazy.

The elevator once again opened the doors, giving me the chance to regain the consciousness that in a few seconds that demon in woman's shape was making me lose.

“Is everything alright, Agent Leonhart?”

I nodded frantically, hurrying my steps behind the couple that in the eyes of everyone was perfect.

“Our financial is this one! It's surrounded with security guards from a very good agency!”

“True, I know the agency, it's the best in the country.” the commissioner spoke.

“I always like to have the best with me.” Eren spoke, to then lay eyes on Mikasa” Right, love?

“Of course, Eren.”

The brunette looked at her husband and smiled widely. Eren and Mikasa seemed to have come out of the cover of some magazine, one of those of important entrepreneurs who attend major events. I got to the point of wondering how long they've been married, perhaps it hasn't been not even one month? After all, she was in Mount Maria a few weeks ago, being fucked by me.

Don't think about it, Annie!

“You'll also have complete freedom to analyze this year's balance sheets. I want everything being properly inspected, Agent Leonhart.”

“You can rest easy, Sir. I will take care of everything you have.” my eyes, in a brief falter, landed on Mikasa who gave me a suggestive look.

“Follow me, let's go to the control programs sector.”

Yeager said as he walked towards the elevator.

“No!” I said quickly.

The three looked at me quickly , both men had a confused expression towards me, and Mikasa just smiled.

“Is there a problem, Agent?”

“I'm feeling a little sick, it must be because I didn't eat breakfast. And the elevator is not helping.” I gave the first excuse that came to mind.

I couldn't stay once more so close to that woman.

“We can take the stairs, it's on the floor below.” Mikasa informed.

The man beside her didn't seem to have liked the idea.

“Let's take the elevator. Pyxis, accompany her down the stairs. Meet us in front of room.”

“Alright, Sir.”

The commissioner looked at me with a worried expression, probably trying to notice any kind of problem with me.

“Do you want to go home, Annie?

I shook my head quickly.

“It was just a malaise.”

“Okay, then let's go quickly. Yeager doesn't really like to wait.”

For a few seconds I regretted not having chosen the elevator. But the torture didn't last long, soon we were walking towards the room number. Upon entering the corridor, I could see the man with his arms wrapped around his wife's waist, depositing a small kiss on her lips. I felt somewhat disconcerted by the scene, after all, a few minutes ago I was having unhealthy thoughts about his wife.

“You are fast!” Yeager let out with a little smile “Well, this is the control room, all of the financial transactions are registered here. Any very large transaction needs my authorization.”

“Only your authorization?” I asked.

“Yes. The sectors leaders possess a microchip that gives them access to the allowed areas of the system. But only mine, since I'm the boss of everything, can have free access to any transaction, and to any sector.”

“That is very interesting, a way of absolute protection.” Pyxis analyzed.

“Exactly. Any kind of out of the ordinary transaction is immediately alarmed. Come in.”

Eren took the little card out of his pocket and inserted it in the microchip reader that was located next to the door. We entered together in the system monitoring room. The place possessed equipment of the highest technology.

“Wow, this is amazing.” I said somewhat admired.

The room was full of interconnected computers, which analyzed all types of transactions made in that exact instant. The numbers ran frantically through the monitors that were properly controlled by some employees.

“We had a light alarm last week. I was told that the system was breached, and a small amount of money disappeared.”

“How much was it?” Mikasa asked curiously.

“Five hundred thousand dollars.”

“Oh God, Eren, and were you able to identify anything?”

“No, love. The system was clearly breached, but so far we haven't been able to identify who it was. That's why the agents are here.”

“I hope you can find this delinquent as quick as possible.”

“We will, ma'am.” I said reassuringly.

“I know you will, Annie.” Mikasa spoke staring into my eyes.

After a few minutes of conversation we followed again to Mr. Yeager' office, there we did a light planning about my needs regarding the case. The man promised to let any of his employees to my disposal in case I need help.

“Agent Leonhart?”

I heard Yeager raspy voice call as soon as I got up from the armchair.

“Tonight I'm having a dinner. My lawyer will be present, this way we'll be able to talk about the smallest details so that you can start working in this case. Is that alright with you?”

I casted a quick look at Mikasa, and then looked immediately at the man.

“Of course, Sir. I just need the address.”

“My secretary will inform you.”

“Alright. See you later then, Mr. and Mrs. Yeager. It was a pleasure.”

“““““

Of all the possible cases in Shiganshina, I had taken the one in which she was present. That could only be some kind of karma, or one of those TV pranks. It was not possible, with so many women in this world, Yeager had to be married precisely to Ava? I mean, it wasn't the man's fault if a few weeks ago I had had sex with his wife, if at the time they were even married.

“Is everything alright?” Hitch asked when she sat in front of me.

I shook my head, trying to return to my reality.

“Yeah! I'm just thinking about today's case.”

“Are you excited? I heard it's a big case!” her voice tone was surprised.

“It's an important case, and difficult. Very difficult.”

“I thought you wanted a difficult case, Annie. It was because of that that we came here, right?”

I sighed heavily, while she stared at me somewhat confused.

“And I do! I'll solve it. Pyxis believes in me and has high hopes.”

“That is wonderful! Even you not being a deputy anymore, I believe that this position is just as important!”

“It sure is. There's only one problem.”

Hitch squinted her eyes towards me.

“What problem?”

I looked at both sides, as if searching for someone who had an interest in our conversation. I rested my arms on the desk, leaning slightly forward, to the point of getting closer to my best friend.

“The wife of the businessman, Yeager.”

“She's hot?” she asked with a smile.

I smiled at Dreyse' naughty and at the same time mischievous expression.

“Yes, very!”

“Oh, God! You want to screw his wife?”

“That's the problem, I already have.”

Hitch widened her eyes in pure shock.

“You are kidding, right?” she whispered.

I closed my eyes, bringing my fingers to my temples, where I made a light massage.

“No! He's married to Ava .”

The woman was silent for a few seconds, perhaps thinking about who could be Ava , when in a memory flash, Hitch touched with the tip of her index finger on her head.

“The Tall girl from the threesome?”

I leaned my body back again, leaning my back against the padded chair.

“Yep, the one.”

Hitch got up from her chair with a laugh that spread throughout the environment.

“You are so fucked!”

“Thank you so much.”

“Annie, you spent the entire month talking about how good in bed that woman is. And let's be honest, you have already slept with a lot of women, but none had this effect on you.”

“I know! Fuck.” I grumbled as I got up from my chair” She didn't look disconcerted, on the contrary, she liked to see me.”

I walked slowly to the counter, grabbing one of the black cups with the precinct coat of arms, to pour a good amount of hot coffee. I inhaled the little smoke that came out of the cup, feeling the delicious scent of coffee.

“One of two things, either she is very naughty or you are crazy.”

I turned towards Hitch, who was staring at me with an amused look.

“I bet on both!” I said before taking a sip of hot coffee.

“I think you should stay focused on your work. Did she give you any attention?

“She spent the day teasing me!”

“Are you sure?”

“Hitch, she is too evil.”

“Maybe you are overwhelmed with everything. Perhaps that night was her bachelorette party. And she enjoyed it with you, and Ymir.

I leaned on the counter, letting my mind wander about Hitch's idea. Maybe I was crazy, the rush and the few hours of sleep were making me imagine things that don't exist. Even though her words were clear in my head, I still wanted to believe that I was going crazy.

“What are you going to do today?” the woman asked.

“I have to go to Yeager' dinner. We are going to talk about the case in more detail. What about you?”

“I'm going to enjoy the night. Agent Pinheiro is interesting, and she promised me a few drinks after we get out of here.” her voice tone was excited.

I frowned.

“You barely got here and you are already going out with someone from the police station?”

“At least I'm not going out with the victim's wife, right?”

“Fuck you!”

Hitch let out a laugh and walked away.

“Now I'm serious, she is fun and pretty! She said she would take me to see a bit of the city, and since I'm new here, I accepted!”

“I hope you have a good night then.”

I raised the cup as if I was making a toast.

“I sure will, Leonhart!”

“““““

With delicateness I turned the small button so that the volume increased. My fingers drummed to the beat of the music on the steering wheel of the black Volvo that now was on my command. Commissioner Pyxis thought it was fair for me to have my own car, no police cars. Eren made it clear that he wants total discretion on the investigations of Yeager Enterprise's finances. Due to these requirements, I was now in my car, wearing normal clothes, no police uniforms, on my way to one of the most expensive restaurants Downtown. The man with all his might, made absolute matter of squandering his financial assets.

I was two blocks away from the restaurant where the small meeting would take place. I cautiously passed the two traffic lights, to finally park on the vacant lot in front of the restaurant. I looked at the small mirror, fixing a few strands of hair that insisted on being wild. To then hide my chromed pistol in the holster that was around my thigh, the gun was small and hardly noticeable under the loose black dress that I was wearing that night.

I got out of the car, grabbing my black leather jacket from the seat, and putting it on quickly before entering the restaurant. A very well dressed young man was at the door with an iPad in hand.

“Good Evening, ma'am. Do you have a reservation?” he asked politely.

“Yes, I'm here to meet Mr. Yeager.”

“Oh, please, come with me.”

The boy slowly led me to a more private area of the restaurant where there was only one table. Sitting at the table was Eren along with two more men, including commissioner Pyxis. I thanked mentally for not seeing Mikasa with them, it was a relief to be out of the brunette's line of sight.

“Good Evening, gentlemen.” I said as I approached.

The three in a chivalrous way got up from their chairs to greet me.

“Sit with us, Agent Leonhart.” Yeager spoke as he pulled the chair beside him.

I took off my jacket, and delicately sat beside him and another man who I didn't recognize.

“This is my lawyer, Zeke.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Agent Leonhart.

“The pleasure is mine.”

“Well, I chose this more private area so that we can talk about the case. We can have dinner after, do you mind?”

“Not at all, Mr. Yeager.” Pyxis spoke politely.

“Perfect! Zeke, explain everything.”

Zeke was a man who appeared to be in his thirty-five, he was white and with blond hair, cut in military style. His physique showed that he, just like Yeager, spent good hours in the gym. He was wearing a gray suit and a light blue shirt inside.

“Well, here are the suspicious transactions. I had the job of collecting from the sectors the paperwork in which we saw the irregularity.” he said as he delivered a copy to each person at the table.

“You can see that the programmed expenses don't include the amount that disappeared. The big problem is that we couldn't get information on who did this, but the person failed. The system was brutally breached, that's why we noticed quickly.”

“Have you got information about the security program?” I asked.

“Yes! It exempted itself from blame. After all, the alert was done normally as soon as the program was invaded.”

“Do you have any suspect?”

“Agent Leonhart, I'm a man who has a lot of financial resources. I'm surrounded by envious people who want what is mine. So it's a little difficult to pinpoint.” Yeager said seriously.

“Yes, I believe that. But I want to know if there's someone interested in harming you.”

“There are some people, but I don't think it's any of them. This person seems to know my company very well.”

“Mr. Yeager, nowadays we have a many criminals who infiltrate networks to get a good amount of money. They don't need to necessarily have any contact with you. But don't worry! I'll gather some agents who are experts in security programs, to seek to identify any leads.”

“Do that! You can enter with your team in the company to get what you need.”

“Alright, I'll need the names of the people that have access to the program. I'll talk to all of them. Active employees, and those who have been fired. I also want to talk with the company that takes care of this process.”

“You'll have everything you need.”

The meeting lasted a few more minutes. The case seemed somewhat complicated, since they still didn't have not even one clue to who it was. The only data that was collected didn't identify absolutely anything.

“Excuse me.” the boy that brought me to the room appeared in the doorway” You can come in, Mrs. Ackerman.”

Dammit!

I looked away from the door, as if that was going to protect me from her tempting presence. But it didn't last long, soon Mikasa approached the table with a daring smile on her lips.

“Good Evening to all.” she said politely.

Mikasa was wearing a dress with gray pattern, which fell perfectly well on her body, molding the sinuous and curves that she possessed. Her legs were covered with thin black stockings, which made me wonder if she was wearing a garter belt underneath. I shook my head, to then look at her face. She had her hair straight, leaving her face more serious and challenging.

“You arrived early apparently.” she said as she faced her husband in a serious way.

“Boring meeting, I didn't want to bore you. Sit next to me, my love.” the man said as he pulled the chair for his wife, who promptly sat down, in front of me.

Mikasa's intense eyes landed on me as soon as the woman sat down. In an almost imperceptible way, the brunette curled her lips into a smile that I could swear to be devilish. I swallowed hard, looking away from her gaze to address a trivial matter with the commissioner at her side.

“We can order dinner.”

And so it was done. The dinner proceeded based on an interesting conversation. Yeager was a very educated man, it was no wonder that he was one of the best entrepreneurs in the country. And Mikasa didn't fall behind, the two seemed to have been molded in the same way, with the same knowledge and habits. What made me wonder how long the two have been together.

“How long have you been married?” Pyxis asked as if he read my thoughts.

Eren smiled and rested his hand on Mikasa's, making a light caress.

“We've been married for five years.”

The red wine that in that instant I was drinking, went down faster than expected, causing me to cough uncontrollably.

“Is everything alright, Agent Leonhart?”

I quickly grabbed the delicate napkin from the table, putting it over my mouth. To finally cease the cough.

“Yes, don't worry.”

My eyes met Mikasa's, who seemed to know exactly what was going on in my head. If they've been married for five years, she wasn't such a faithful wife. Eren seemed to be in love, or he just made sure to display his wonderful wife for whoever it was. Of the two options, I'd chose the second.

“That is incredible!” Pyxis smiled.

“Yes, Commissioner. I was very lucky to find Eren.” Mikasa said with a smile, to then take a sip of her wine.

She looked at her husband, and then at me. I could see the dark liquid wetting her so fleshy lips, those lips that I would give anything to feel again.

No!

No, Annie!

I drank the alcohol from my glass up to the last drop. I needed that to remain calm enough in front of that hungry gaze. In my interior I was fighting a continuous battle to see if all that was really happening, or if it was just a figment of my imagination.

“Mikasa is a wonderful woman, I have no complaint.” the man said.

I widened my eyes as soon as I felt something touch me under the table. I accommodated myself on the chair, and it continued. The she-devil was secretly sliding her feet covered by the black stockings on my legs. I swallowed hard, closing my hands into fists. Our eyes stared at each other without the slightest shame, as she discretely went up with the tip of her feet from my calf to my thighs.

I took a deep breath, trying to remain calm. How could she be so bold? Mikasa smiled sweetly at Eren, who continued talking about his wife to the commissioner, who seemed interested in the subject. I closed my legs, joining my thighs. And then she shook her head, in a clear order for me to open them.

Crazy, that's what she was.

The effect of the drink was beginning to mark its presence. I felt the adrenaline running through my veins, because of the fear of being easily noticed by Eren, unlike Ava, who seemed to have fun with the situation. The fabric of her stockings slid softly on my skin, going up between my thighs. The table was small, making it easy for her to reach where I most feared or longed. My fingers drummed nervously on the table, I was starting to sweat, as if I was about to disarm a bomb.

“My most prized possession! I don't let anyone touch, right love?” Eren asked Mikasa.

“True, but with that you don't have to worry about, baby. I only have eyes for you.”

Mikasa brought her hand to her husband's face, and she gently kissed him.

That could only be a joke, what a son of a bitch!

After the affection, she looked back at me and slid the tip of her tongue over her lips in a teasing way, to then smile. I closed my eyes and tried to draw strength from all my being to get up from that table, and stop everything, but she was more agile. I felt her subtle touch on my panties.

Fuck!

I brought one of my hands under the table, pushing her foot away. But she didn't give up, she slid her foot again over my pussy, without the slightest shame.

“You seem somewhat uncomfortable. Are you okay?” Zeke asked worriedly.

“If you want I can take you to the bathroom, Annie.” Mikasa said staring at me.

All that I least wanted was to go to a bathroom with her, or I wanted to.

“Take her, honey.” Yeager said.

“No! I'm fine! I just need to go home, I had a full day.”

“Are you sure?”

I nodded.

“Alright then.” Eren spoke gently.

I got up from the chair quickly, eliciting a soft chuckle from the brunette in front of me.

“It was a pleasure to dine with you. I promise that tomorrow I'll start investigating the case.”

Yeager stood in front of me, buttoning his black suit.

“I hope so, I want the best results, Agent.”

“I'll give my all to solve everything, Mr. Yeager.”

“I don't know why, but I believe that Annie will do a wonderful job.” Mikasa spoke as she approached, stopping right behind her husband, but still with her eyes on me.

“I hope to meet all your expectations, Mrs. Ackerman.”

“You will, Annie. You surely will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will update soon, please leave a trail that you liked this ahaha


	4. Red Alert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa POV on this one. our womans actually speak to each other and we meet a new character. :)

**Mikasa Ackerman's Point Of View**  
  


With delicateness I slid the piece of cotton on my face, removing all and any trace of makeup that I had used that night. Eren, on his turn, was under a hot shower, making the steam fog up the mirror in front of me. I huffed angrily, but continued with my work. I felt a chill run through my entire body when a puff of cold air came into contact with me, I was wearing only a silky white shirt, which reached my thighs.

“Why didn't you tell me?” I asked as I wiped around my eyes.

I heard the noise of the shower stop, and through the mirror I could see my husband slide his hands through his hair, removing the excess water.

“What?” his raspy voice tone echoed through the shower box's walls.

“About the theft, Eren.”

He was silent for a few instants, until he opened the shower box's door.

“I didn't want to worry you. Can you hand me a towel?”

I grabbed one of the towels that were on the counter, handing it to him.

“I am your wife, you have to share things with me.”

The man grabbed the towel, which he slid on his body. Eren was the owner of an enviable body to any men. His defined muscles, accompanied by his right height, with his challenging green eyes, all this characterized him as an extremely handsome and attractive man. I got lucky, right?

“I know, Mikasa. I just didn't see the need.” he said when he wrapped the towel around his waist, covering all his nudity.

“I just worry.

He smiled and approached, uniting his body to mine from behind. The fresh aroma of the soap quickly spread. Eren planted a kiss on my neck, making me shrug my shoulders when I felt a shiver run down my spine.

“I know you do. It would be weird if you didn't care about your patrimony. After all, all that is mine, is also yours.”

“Exactly! I want everything in order as always.”

The man wrapped my waist with his arms, while he rested his chin on my shoulder. I could feel the drops of water moisten my face, as I stared at us through the mirror. For many my marriage to Eren was perfect, worthy of soap opera, but like every other, we also had our moments of crisis.

“Let's go to sleep?” I asked.

He smiled and deposited a kiss on my cheek, to then turn my body facing his. I felt my body come into contact with the cold marble of the counter as soon as he held my waist.

“We can do something better.” he said looking into my eyes.

Eren's eyes were a darker green now, overflowing lust. I closed my eyes as soon as I felt the man's soft lips on my skin, his hands closed on my waist in a strong grip.

“Or we can leave this for later.” I whispered.

“No, love. Come on, now it's perfect.” he insisted before taking my mouth in a kiss.

His lips moved initially slow on my own, in a light caress. I accompanied his movements, until feeling the tip of his tongue contouring my lips. I slightly opened my mouth, letting myself feel Eren's tongue invade it with mastery.

“Eren...” I whispered between his lips.

“Shhh, let's go to the bedroom.”

He guided me slowly to our bedroom, without letting our bodies disconnect. I backed up a few steps until feeling my legs hit against the soft bed. The man smiled between my lips, to then bring his hand to my shirt, which he took off slowly.

“Just enjoy.

“““““

We were now sitting together at the table eating breakfast. Eren whenever he could, he ate breakfast with me, since for most of the day we didn't see each other. For a long time I kept up to date with all matters of Yeager’s Enterprise, since it was also my patrimony. But after some conflicts in our marriage, I decided to back away.

“Excuse me, sir.” the employee approached politely.

“Yes, Grice?” Eren spoke without looking at the young man.

“Phone call for you, sir. Mr. Zeke is on the line.”

Eren looked at the butler, and then grabbed the cell phone from his hand.

“I'll be back in an instant, love.” he said staring at me.

“Okay, honey.”

My husband got up from the table, straightening his suit before walking to the balcony. I could hear his irritated voice from outside the house, I imagined to be some problem in one of the branch offices, until minutes later he came back, and with a not so good expression, somewhat angry I could say.

“What happened?”

“Zeke is sick, he won't be able to go to the company today.” he said as he sat at the table again.

“And what's wrong with that?”

“Agent Leonhart is going to Yeager Enterprise today to initiate the investigation. And we know very well that she can't have free access to all the information of the company.” his voice tone indicated how angry he was.

“I know that very well. I found somewhat strange you are calling someone to investigate.”

“Mikasa, I'm being robbed. I can't let it go unpunished.”

Eren closed his hands into fists, his gaze overflowed fury. Yeager was a powerful man, and totally egocentric. Having a part of his fortune being stolen was like taking away a part of him. As if he didn't have enough control in his hands to prevent such damage.

“I know that! I just think it's dangerous to have a police officer investigating all.”

“Annie doesn't seem that smart. She's more lost than a blind man in a shooting. I just want her to solve my problem, I want to find out who robbed me, and then I'll dismiss her.”

“I found her competent enough.”

The man frowned at me, as he brought the cup of fine china up to his lips.

“We'll see in the course of the case. So far she hasn't shown me anything.”

I smiled at him, shrugging.

“If you want I can go, this way I can keep an eye on what she can or cannot investigate.”

Eren looked thoughtful, he stayed for a few seconds in silence, probably analyzing my proposal.

“I don't know if I want you involved in this.”

I got up from my chair slowly, walking behind his chair. I brought my hands to his shoulders, where I squeezed in a relaxing massage. The man had his muscles tensed, which soon relaxed with my touches.

“You rather have her seeing everything? We know very well that besides Zeke, only I know what she can or cannot investigate there.” I said calmly and persuasively.

“I know... I just...”

“I'm going, I need to take really good care of our company.”

“You're right. I need you glued to Agent Leonhart.” he said seriously.

“Leave it to me, honey. I'll do it with pleasure.” I let out with a smile at my husband.

The man smiled, and I slowly sealed my lips to his.

“I'll see you there then.” Eren stood up “Do a good job, love.”

I walked away from him, and walked towards the huge staircase of our house.

“I always do, Eren.”

I felt his eyes on me, analyzing every detail of my body. I just smiled and continued my way towards my bedroom. I needed to be simply impeccable for Agent Leonhart.

  
  


**Annie Leonhart's Point of View  
  
**

“These balance sheets are too vague.”

Pieck grumbled from the backseat of my car. The smaller one analyzed the documents cautiously as I drove to Yeager Enterprise. Today we would initiate the investigations in the case, and really other than Pieck Finger to give a good overhaul of Eren's company's system. We would look for any type of suspicious transaction to begin with.

“Yes, I believe we have to ask for authorization for you to get into their system.”

“I can do that easily, Annie.”

“Yes, I believe that.”

“Where is Hitch?”

“She's finishing receiving Agent Pinheiro's training. I heard that she will leave this week.”

Pieck nodded quickly.

“She will. She was transferred to another unit. But I don't know if it's really police training that Hitch is receiving from her.”

I let out an amused laugh, looking at the smaller one through the rearview mirror.

“You know what I mean, Annie.”

“I know! But I won't get into that.”

“Much less me!” the shorter one said laughing.

“We arrived!”

I said as soon as I entered Yeager Enterprise's parking lot. I still hadn't gotten used to the grandiosity of that place. I stopped the black Volvo in one of the first vacant lots, near the entrance of the building.

“This guy likes to squander.” Pieck said as she got out of the car and stared at the luxurious building.

“You haven't seen anything, Pieck.”

I straightened my jacket after putting my gun in the holster between my arm and my torso. I grabbed the paperwork from the car dashboard, and my Aviator glasses.

“I don't like not wearing the police uniform.” Pieck said somewhat bothered.

“Eren doesn't want anyone in here to realize that the company is undergoing a police investigation. According to him, it would scare away the possible thief.” I said rolling my eyes.

Pieck laughed and shook her head. I smiled and put on my glasses before entering.

“Good Morning, can I help you?”

“I'm Agent Leonhart, and this is Agent Finger.

“Oh, yes! I have information about you. Wait a moment, one of our employees will take you.

I nodded, seeing the beautiful young woman walking away.

“This here is pretty futuristic.” Pieck said as she analyzed the interior.

“That was what I thought when I first came here.

It didn't take long, and a red-haired young man of medium stature approached. He was wearing a light gray suit, somewhat too big for his size. He adjusted clumsily the small glasses that rested on his face.

“You must be from the police, right?” he asked politely.

“Yes, we are.”

“My name is David, I'm in charge of taking you to the sectors that you'll need.”

“Wasn't it supposed to be Zeke?” I asked with doubt.

“Mr. Jeager can't come today. So I was assigned to help in case you need something.

I frowned at the man, he must be some intern looking to accomplish in the best way possible his job in there. His nervousness could give me agony.

“David, your services are not required.”

I raised my head closing my eyes as soon as I heard that familiar voice floods the environment.

This can only be a freakin' joke.

I turned facing the entrance of the building, staring at the Asian who was walking towards me. Mikasa had a smirk on her face, a penetrating and amused look. Her high heels made a soft noise on the marble floor.

“Agent Leonhart.” she said when she stopped in front of me.

“Mrs. Yeager.” I greeted her with my eyes fixed on hers.

“Ackerman, you can call me Mrs. Ackerman.”

Mikasa, or rather, Mrs. Ackerman was wearing a blood red dress, of thick straps showing her beautiful cleavage. The noble fabric had a perfect fit on her body, being shaped by the curves of the brunette's body.

“As you wish, Mrs. Ackerman.”

“I'll accompany you today. Zeke had a little health problem, and he can't come.”

“I don't want to disturb you. I can go with David.” I suggested.

“I insist, Annie.”

I swallowed hard, letting my eyes fall weakly on the flashy cleavage of the woman. I shook my head quickly and stared at Pieck.

“This is Agent Finger, she will help me with the case.”

Mikasa gently extended her hand to the shorter one, who politely shook it.

“Nice to meet you, Agent Finger.”

“Pieck, this is Mr. Yeager' wife.”

“Nice to meet you, Mrs. Ackerman.” Pieck said smiling.

“So, follow me, girls, I'll take you to the sectors you need.”

Mikasa walked ahead, giving me the damn view of her back. I didn't have the slightest possibility of concentration with that woman in the same environment as me. She had some kind of sexual attraction that filled my eyes in an almost colossal way. I closed my eyes for brief seconds when we entered the elevator, and thank God, or rather, Pieck, we stood far enough.

“Where do you want to go first?”

“To the financial sector, we need a more detailed report of the last months.”

Mikasa nodded and pressed the button of the elevator panel. The doors closed, giving only the view of all the floors of the company, from there we could see all the frantic movement of that place. Through the mirror I could see Mikasa's reflection, who stared at me in the same way, smiling cynically.

Dammit.

She had highlighted her Gray eyes and her fleshy mouth that was covered by a lipstick of the same color of her dress.

“We are here.” she said as soon as the elevator stopped.

Pieck and I quickly walked towards Yeager's financial sector, where we were received by a group of people that would help during the gathering of the reports and balance sheets. Mikasa, to my relief, left the room for a few minutes, leaving me in an enough peace of mind for me to focus. Yeager's financial transactions have always been linear, until the abrupt disruption with the lack of five hundred thousand dollars. Whoever stole it, did not have the slightest shame to leave an immense hole in the system. The amount was duly removed without any trace of destination, the account to where it was transferred was non-existent to the system.

“The person who stole it was subtle as a bazooka.” Pieck said laughing.

“That was what I thought when I saw it.”

“He didn't even have the sense to cover the hole. He just took the money, almost asking to be discovered.”

“Yes, but who stole it was smart enough to make the destination of the money practically invisible.”

“I don't know, Annie. I want to look at the system, I'll thoroughly analyze everything. There's no way that the money left without leaving a trace.”

“This one seems to have.”

“It could be a system error, if it is, we have to blame the owners of the program.” Pieck spoke as she stared at the papers in her hand.

“You want to go the control sector? You'll be able to get better information.”

“Yes, I do.”

“Have you finished here, girls?”

Mikasa asked scaring me. I looked back, and she was near the door with her eyes on us.

“We'd like to go to the system's central control room.”

“Come with me.”

We were accompanied by Mikasa and one of the technicians to the central control room. There Pieck and I had access to the system's settings, under the supervision of the technician that showed us everything thoroughly.

“This program is one of the best in the country, it scares me that it doesn't show the destination of the money. I already worked with it before, and it always has all the information. It doesn't even look like it was breached.” Pieck says.

“We have the breach of the day when the amount disappeared.” the technician spoke serenely.

“Yes, only that one. The person who stole it must be too good with this, because she simply deleted the destination of the money. Obviously leaving the huge hole. But you need to know the system to know how to delete such information.”

“Finger, that's not something difficult for these sons of b...”

I quickly closed my mouth as soon as I realized what I was saying.

“There's no sign?” Mikasa asked.

“So far no. But I'll examine the complete transactions of that day. I'll find some error, there's no perfect crime.” Pieck said laughing.

“Indeed!” I agreed.

“Where can I find it?” Pieck asked.

The tall blond raised his hand.

“We have to go to billing, there is where the detailed transactions are.”

“Ok, I'm going there with him. You can finish downloading of the program. We'll do some simulations.”

“Of course, I'll stay.” I said calmly until I noticed the crap I was doing” Pieck!

It was already too late. The ginger had left the room, leaving me completely alone with Mikasa. I closed my eyes and shook my head, until I stared at her.

“Do you think that you can unravel this, Agent Leonhart?”

The raven-haired woman walked slowly towards me.

“I'm sure I can, Mrs. Ackerman. It's a difficult case, but not impossible to be unraveled.” I said trying to keep my attention on the computer program.

“I imagine so, you seem to be very competent at what you do.”

My eyes analyzed every movement that the woman did. The Asian looked like a predator that at any instant would capture his innocent prey.

“I do?” I asked staring at her.

Mikasa circled the table, standing on the same side as me. She smiled and sat on the table, right next to me.

Too close.

“Yes, you seem to be too competent, Annie.”

The woman who before was looking at me, raised her head, staring at the window wall behind me.

“Agent Finger also seems to be a great officer.”

“She really is, one of the best.” I spoke somewhat uncomfortable.

Mrs. Ackerman crossed her legs, letting her thigh completely showing through the extensive slit of her red dress. She had a damn soft and smooth skin that my hands yearned to touch. It was at least too tempting to have her so close in such a small and hot room.

“This room is hot.” I spoke unfocused.

She curved her lips into a smile.

“I agree with you, Annie.”

Mikasa slightly arched her head back, freeing her shoulders and her neck. My eyes fixed on her collarbone, then on her neck, and on the thick vein it had. It could be crazy, but that seemed to be in slow motion.

You are fucked, Annie.

“Don't you want to turn on the air conditioner?” I asked still with my eyes on her body.

I brought my hand to the remote control that was on the table when she quickly placed her hand on mine. My eyes fixed on hers, which stared at me shamelessly. Was it possible to say that I felt hot under the eyes of the woman?

“It had a problem earlier today. It won't work.” Mikasa said before throwing the remote control on the couch.

Awesome!

“We can open the window.” I said getting up quickly.

I needed space, I needed to keep myself far away from the tempting body of that woman. Only God knew what my thoughts were creating now, God and the devil, or rather, Mikasa.

“Some fresh air will be welcomed.” I said trying to open the window, which by pure bad luck was jammed.

“It's jammed.”

I forced the iron material that seemed to not even move. I tried one last time but it remained jammed. I sighed defeated, and nervous enough for being in a too promising environment for my wildest thoughts.

‘Annie, focus, she is just a woman, like any other.’

I turned to face the taller woman, having the sight that would send to shit all that thought. Mikasa was still sitting on the table, with her long and toned legs crossed, being easily shown through the huge slit of her dress. She delicately blew the valley between her breasts, which were evident through the brazen cleavage of her dress that in this instant was being pulled forward.

Bitch.

A lock of her hair fell on her face, making her raise her head, while one of her hands went towards her hair, gently stroking it.

“Is there a problem, Annie?” she asked with a fucking smirk.

Problem? Feeling the urge to fuck you wholly on top of that table is a problem, Mrs. Yeager?

“No, ma'am.” I said swallowing hard.

“Good.” she said as she got up from the table “You seem somewhat uncomfortable, Agent Leonhart.”

Mikasa approached, standing in front of me.

“Why do you think that?”

“I feel it.”

We were close to the point of almost having a physical contact. Mikasa had a challenging look, just like the one she used in that hotel room in Mount Maria.

“I'm great, Ava.” I spoke quickly, eliciting a smile from her.

“Is Ava really your name?” I asked curiously.

“You think I use fake names around, Agent?”

“No, Mrs. Yeager. I just...”

“I'm Mikasa Ava Ackerman, Annie. Don't think that I'm using fake names around. I have nothing to hide.”

“No? People sometimes like to use other names just to get away from reality, at least for a little bit.” I said frowning in her direction.

“No. I don't have a kind of double life or something like that. What could I hide? That I am a stripper?” Mikasa asked laughing.

I shrugged, entering her game. Mikasa smiled cynically.

“You are in the wrong story, Leonhart. I'm Mikasa Ava Yeager.”

“I know that very well now.”

“You do?” Mikasa inched closer.

“I do. I just can't understand what you want from me.” I spoke seriously, trying to keep the last thread of sanity I had left.

Mikasa was frowning, as if she didn't understand what I was referring to.

“What are you talking about, Agent?”

“Ava...” I held her arm with a bit of force.

Our eyes met in a piercing and intense way. It hadn't been a good idea to enter that path, I felt that I could falter at any instant.

“What do you want with this?” I asked squeezing more.

She looked at her arm, which was being squeezed by my hand, and then to my eyes. When then the door opened, and I quickly let go of her.

“I want you to unravel this case, Agent Leonhart.” those were her words as she sat on the chair.

I swallowed hard, staring at Pieck who had a suspicious expression on her face.

“I already got what we need for today, Annie.” Pieck said alternating her gaze between Mikasa and me.

“Then let's leave. It was a pleasure, Mrs. Yeager.”

Mikasa took on an imposing pose.

“Any time, Agent.”

I walked away from the window, walking towards the door.

“Annie?!” Mikasa called, making me hold my breath.

My steps were in the same instant interrupted before turning towards the woman.

“Can you please grab that remote control?”

I nodded and slowly picked up the air conditioner remote control that was thrown on the couch. I walked back to the table where Mikasa was, handing her the object, which in the same instant she grabbed.

“Thank you.” she said before pressing the small button, turning on the air conditioner that cooled down the entire environment.

I frowned as I stared at the object that contrary to what I thought, was working perfectly well. I looked at Mikasa, who bit her lower lip, letting out a smile right after.

Son of a bitch.

I shook my head and let a naughty and totally involuntary smile appear on my lips. I left the room accompanied by Pieck that didn't seem to understand the situation very well.

“Did something happen, Annie?” the smaller one asked with curious eyes.

My thoughts wandered through the sensual image of Ava on the table, blowing the damned and delicious cleavage. I shook my head, pushing away such ideas from my head.

“Nothing happened.” I said as I pressed the elevator button with certain force.

“Are you sure? You seem nervous.”

Pieck spoke as she put the small amount of papers inside her briefcase.

“Yes, I'm just thoughtful with this case. It's going to be harder than I thought.”

“Keep the focus on what really matters, Ann. Everything will work out if you know which strategies to use.”

I looked at the ginger who seemed to have understood the situation very well. But Pieck was too discreet to say something, and it wouldn't be me the one to start a conversation about something I wanted to forget, right? I just nodded, getting out of the elevator as soon as the doors opened.

  
  


**Mikasa Ackerman's Point Of View  
  
**

Through the tinted glass wall of the building, I had the view of the central parking lot of Yeager Enterprise. Within minutes I saw Agent Leonhart's body in sight, next to Agent Finger. My eyes couldn't distance themselves from that woman, as if they needed to analyze every one of her movements. Annie was becoming a dangerous and exciting game. And I confess that those were my favorites.

“Agent Leonhart...” I touched the glass with the tip of my finger.

“You shouldn't have shown up.”

Annie unlocked her car, letting the ginger beside her enter it. The blonde took off her leather jacket, throwing it inside the car, to then tie her hair in a sloppy bun. The aura she holds only made her more attractive.

“Mikasa, you are crazy.” I said to myself, before feeling my phone vibrate.

I grabbed it from the table, it was vibrating restlessly:

“Hello?”

“Mikasa? I'm calling so you don't forget our lunch. I'm already on my way.”

“Alright, I'll arrive in twenty minutes.”

In twenty minutes, Connor, my driver, was parking my black Rolls Royce Phantom in front of one of my favorite restaurants in Shinganshina. The properly uniformed driver left the vehicle and walked to my door, gently opening it.

“Mrs. Yeager.” he spoke as he extended his hand with the white glove for me to get out of the car.

“Thank you, Connie.”

One of the restaurant employees quickly approached to welcome me.

“Good Afternoon, Mrs. Ackerman. Your table is already ready, with your companion waiting for you.”

I just nodded, while being guided to one of the tables. From a distance I could see Sasha’s brunette and silky hair. My best friend seemed entertained savoring the red wine that one of the employees served her.

“Did I take long?” I asked as I put my purse on one of the chairs, to then sit facing her.

“A little, as always.” she said with a smile.

I rolled my eyes and settled into the comfortable chair.

“Any problem? You are never late.” Sasha said before dismissing the waiter.

“I was in the company. I went to welcome the two agents who are handling the investigation.”

“Investigation?” Sasha arched one of her eyebrows.

“Yes, it seems that Yeagers system was hacked. Someone is stealing.”

Sasha stared at me for a few seconds, somewhat uncomfortable.

“Is everything alright?”

The brunette smiled, and waved to the waiter.

“Of course! Why wouldn't it be?” she asked.

Sasha Blouse was my best friend for years, she was always with me in the best and worst moments of my life. Some say that we are practically sisters, even without having any kind of blood tie. But what were blood ties near sisterhood ties? Sasha always knew all of my secrets, and always kept them. Supporting me in every decision, except my marriage. It wasn't news that my best friend had a certain dislike for Eren. It wasn't from today that I tried to circumvent the situation, I didn't want to have to choose between one of the two. But there were things impossible to circumvent.

Our lunch went tranquil, in a pleasant conversation. We talked about the day-to-day, I answered some curious questions about Yeager' Enterprise's case, and everyday topics. But Sasha seemed a little tense, or even anxious. The frantic movement of her leg shaking under the table was causing me stress.

“Do you have any problem?”

“I already said no, Mikasa.”

“You are tense.” I said when I put my glass of wine on the table.

“Your impression.”

I shrugged and went back to cutting the shrimp in white sauce on my plate. I heard the small beep of her phone, and she grabbed it from her purse, unlocking the screen. It was probably just a text, and she quickly replied. Sasha seemed tense since the moment I sat down at the table, I just didn't know why. In a small instant she answered, and turned her attention back to me.

“Tell me more, is there any possibility of finding something in this investigation?”

I frowned at her, while wiping the corner of my lips with the white napkin.

“I don't know. There's something that is stealing my attention in this whole mess.” I let out with a smile.

“What?”

“The person who is investigating.”

“What do you mean?”

“Do you remember "Annie Leonhart"?” I asked as I savored a bit of red wine.

“That name sounds familiar.”

“It's because it is! Annie was the woman I was with in Mount Maria.”

“Oh! Your threesome experience?”

I let out a chuckle.

“Exactly! Do you have any idea of how surprised I was to see her?”

“Mikasa, what did you do?”

“So far nothing, Blouse! Annie is focused on investigating the case, which is very good! It shows that she's a competent agent.”

Sasha rolled her eyes, shrugging.

“But I want her to focus on something else.”

“God, I feel sorry for that agent.”

I bit my lip at the memory of how nervous Annie got in my presence.

“She can handle it, I'm sure.”

Sasha nodded, letting out a sigh.

“I need to go now.”

“But already?” I asked surprised.

The brunette nodded again as she looked at her phone.

“Yes, I have an important commitment.”

“Do you want to tell me about it?”

She smiled and got up from the chair.

“It's not a big deal, Mika. A little problem that I have to solve.”

“We haven't even finished our conversation, Sasha.”

“I promise that we'll do that later.” she said as she put the strap of her purse on her left shoulder, to then leave.

  
  


**Sasha Blouse's Point Of View**  
  


I left the restaurant quickly, heading towards my car. I entered the white Cherokee Jeep, and started the engine. I grabbed my phone to answer another new text that I had received, before speeding out of there. The chaotic traffic made me stop in the damn first traffic light, the row of cars made me lose patience quickly. I lowered the volume of the music that was playing in the car as soon as my phone started ringing. In the same instant I answered it:

“I know!” I huffed “Don't worry, I'll meet you tonight.”

I closed my eyes listening to the furious voice on the other side of the line.

“I couldn't now! I'll go after information soon. Alright, see you later.”

I hung up to quickly dial another number. It rang once, twice, and at the third time the person answered:

“Red alert! I'm going to need your help. Meet me in an hour in the same place as usual.”

“““““


	5. New Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kind of a bridge / filler-canon chapter. this chapter is important later in the story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> although, something very interesting happens in the last third of the story. ;)

  
  


**Annie Leonhart's Point Of View  
  
**

I poured another good amount of hot coffee in my cup. I would need it if I wanted to keep myself focused enough on my reasoning. On the desk was all the documentation gathered by Pieck and me. After a few hours in the technical information center, Pieck was still trying to decipher the system's codification, in the vague attempt to get any information that would lead us to a suspect.

“The system manager got in touch with you?”

“Yes, he said he'd come to the precinct tomorrow to give testimony. But advanced that according to them, only one person can have the password that has full access to the system.”

“But they as owners, have access to anything in the system.” I said taking another sip of coffee.

“I don't believe they would shoot themselves in the foot. If the system is proved faulty, they would have to pay a millionaire fine to the owner of the company.” Pieck spoke as she turned her chair towards me.

“Fine?”

“Yes, according to the contract made, if the system shows any flaw, the security company will have to pay the amount stolen and a very high fine.

“But for that they would have to file a lawsuit, proving that the system failed.”

“Yes, true.”

Pieck touched with the back of the pencil on the corner of her temple, as she thought about the situation.

“It wouldn't be that hard. A good way to get a nice amount of money.”

“I don't think Yeager needs that.” the brunette said staring at me, probably thinking that that idea was absurd.

“Why not? These men tend to always want more than they have.”

“True, I've seen many cases. But why would he call the police to investigate?”

“Strategies. I'm not saying he stole it! I just think that in the middle of all this, everyone is a suspect.”

Pieck shrugged and turned her attention back to the system.

“I have an idea!” I said when I sat next to her.

“Spill it.”

“You are going through all that data, but you aren't finding absolutely anything. We could put an IP tracker. We'll register all the IP's of Yeager Enterprises, and any different IP that enters the system will automatically be informed.”

“That is a great idea, Annie! But I don't think the person who stole the money gets in so easily. And if she did, she would mask it easily.”

“I know, Pieck. But we can interfere with that, while she's in our network. We need to be fast, to get information while the person is online.”

“You think that would work?”

“Yes! Five hundred thousand dollars is probably not a sufficient amount for whom stole it, she will hack again, and then we'll get the IP, and we'll find out from where the person is.”

“I like your idea.”

“Perfect. Tomorrow I want to interrogate some people, Hitch will go with me to Yeager'.”

“Meanwhile I'll look for a Federal Police program to install at Yeager'. We need one more person.” the brunette said as she turned off the computer.

“I'll talk to Commissioner Pyxis, we'll recruit someone from system analyses to help you.”

“Okay, get in touch with me as soon as you recruit someone. And Annie...”

I turned to Pieck who stopped in front of the door.

“Yes?”

“Go rest, it's late. You won't give your % if you don't sleep.”

“I know. Good Night, Agent Finger.”

Pieck smiled and nodded.

“Good Night, Ann.” she said before leaving the room.”

I should be the last person on that floor of the police station. All the others followed their working hours to the hilt, which wasn't wrong, of course. But that was my first case, and only I knew how important it was for my career as a police officer. The merit of unraveling that enigma would be marked in my path.

“I'll solve it, I will.”

I sat on the soft chair, as my eyes wandered through the stacks of paper on the desk. I closed my eyes and images of Ava from today invaded my thoughts. She was simply impeccable, as always. I didn't know how to explain, but Mikasa had an extremely attractive aura, everything in that woman became attractive.

“Focus, that's what you need, Annie.” I told myself.

Focus. Could you keep focus having Mikasa Ackerman in your life? The Asian played an enchanting dangerous game. The danger and the challenge made everything more interesting. She would walk all over the squares, knocking down all the pieces around me, she would knock me down like a queen in a chess game.

I shook my head, as I got up from my chair. I grabbed my car keys from the desk, to then get out of there. Arriving home I could notice some pieces of clothing thrown on the floor. Hitch was home, and accompanied apparently.

“God...” I said when I saw panties on the floor. The night would be long and good for her.

“““““

I heard the sound of the toaster in the background as I fried the scrambled eggs on the stove. Preparing breakfast was easy, but serving as a maid to Hitch and her companion wasn't on my list of things to do in Shiganshina. I could hear the laughter coming from the bedroom, when Dreyse showed up in the kitchen next to Agent Pinheiro. The woman smiled uncomfortably, perhaps a little embarrassed to see me. But soon her expression softened when she saw me smile.

“Good Morning.” I said as I walked towards the table with the frying pan in hand.

“Good Morning, Annie!” Hitch spoke excitedly, sitting at the table.

“Good Morning.” the brunette said.

Agent Pinheiro was an investigator in the Shiganshina police station, but according to what I heard she would be transferred back to Marley, her home country, after almost three years.

“Bruna said she would take me to visit Marley.” Hitch spoke while I served the scrambled eggs.

“Really? I'll get rid of you?” I asked jokingly.

“Yes! I'm going, but I'll be back to disturb your days.”

“Hmm, that sounds great. I want to go too.” I said with a smile.

“Everyone can go, I have a great house there. It would be a pleasure to have you in my country.”

“That was clearly an invitation, you heard that, right Annie? We'll meet the Marley lands.”

“I did! Bruna, you literally cannot take back the invitation. And not only the lands, Dreyse.”

The officer laughed amusedly.

“I wouldn't do that. I'm going back this week, when you have a day off in the precinct, you can go, I'll love it. I'll even throw a welcome party.”

“We surely will.” I said as I took a sip of coffee.

“You are all dressed up, where are you going?”

I frowned towards my best friend who analyzed me from head to toe. That morning I was wearing light blue jeans, a horizontal striped in black and white blouse, and on top a black sophisticated feminine blazer, with rolled up sleeves to the forearm.

“We have to go to the police station and from there we have to go to Yeager Enterprise, did you forget?”

Hitch raised her eyebrows at the memory of our commitment, which I clearly had warned the day before.

“I wasn't remembering.”

“I gathered that much.”

“If it was my fault, I'm sorry.” Bruna spoke politely.

“Don't worry, it's not your fault that this one is an airhead.” I spoke to then stare at Hitch” I'm going to the police station, get a head start on some things. You can go with Bruna, right?”

“Yep. I just need to get ready and then I'll meet you there.”

“Okay. I'm going then.”

I got up from the table, wiping the corner of my lips with the small napkin. I grabbed my car keys that was on the kitchen counter, to then move towards the door.

“Girls!” I exclaimed, attracting both women's attention” Behave yourselves, and don't be late, please.”

“Yes, ma'am, deputy!” Hitch said with a smile.

After almost two hours, we were entering Yeager Enterprise's parking lot. This time I wouldn't have a specific visit with Eren, and much less with his wife, Mikasa. We would be now gathering information of the employees, all very bureaucratic. Hitch and I talked to some employees of the financial sector, and according to them, nothing like that had ever happened. All the high values were properly transferred with Eren's authorization, and his microchip. Sometimes used by Zeke, with the owner supervision, of course.

“Zeke used the microchip frequently?” I asked the young man from the financial sector.

“Yes, Mr. Yeager has a lot of trust in him.”

“How long has he been working here?” Hitch asked.

“I work here for six years. When I got in, he was already beside Mr. Yeager.” the young man said calmly, as he sipped from his small cup of coffee “Ma'am, I don't think he did anything.”

“I'm not blaming him, I just need to get all the possible information. Here everyone can be guilty.”

The blond nodded suspicious of the way I spoke. Hitch casted me an intense look, as if she was asking me to stay calm.

“I'm willing to help.”

“We know you are, Fred.” Hitch spoke calmer.

I didn't have much patience for those who decided to choose the words in the middle of an interrogation. I liked everything very clear and straightforward.

“I'll take over from here, you can go for a spin.”

I alternated between the two, and nodded slowly. Hitch knew of my short temper, and whenever she sensed a possible outburst on my part, she took charge of the situation.

“I'll take a walk around the company, I'll be back in a few minutes.” I said before leaving the small room.

I walked down the long corridor of Yeager Enterprise, seeing the frantic movement in all the sectors I had access along the way. It was clear the high circulation of money in that place. Eren Yeager was the oil magnate in Shiganshina, having what he had wasn't for everyone. I admit that I was surprised at how a relatively young man could have built such a great empire like that one. But as they say, some have the gift.

In slow steps I reached the central courtyard, where there was a huge LED screen, in which was being shown a sequence of C.E. images. In them were shown some processes of oil extraction, partnerships deals that had the powerful owner as the protagonist of the videos. Eren appeared with his impeccable appearance in the center of a huge table, being surrounded by other men who I thought to be his partners. In another image he greeted an old man, to then in the sequence be shown a small text informing the great contracts that Yeager Enterprise was closing that year. And finally, his imposing image next to his wife on the front page of The Shiganshina Times.

"The Oil King"

That was the main headline. My eyes focused exclusively on the Asian that maintained a superior look, almost challenging for who wanted to see. I didn't know how to explain what that woman had, but something about her was too tempting to resist.

I shook my head, when I saw a well dressed man with blond hair in a brief argument in the lobby.

“You can't stop me from entering. Do you have any idea who I am?” he shouted.

The security guards politely tried to restrain him, but the man simply wasn't having any of it. He passed through the turnstiles in a rough way, and walked towards the central elevator. Some employees tried to stop him, but he seemed determined to accomplish his goal. I walked quickly in the attempt to accompany him, but the blond was faster.

“Shit!” I exclaimed when the elevator doors closed.

Thanks to the small LED screen I could see that he was heading towards the top floor. The presidency. I pressed the small button quickly, as if it would come down faster for me. For some reason I felt that I should know who that man was and why he was there so upset. I closed my eyes for brief seconds, when the beep indicating that the doors would open sounded shrilly. It didn't take long and I was already in the presidential area. As soon as the metal doors opened I could hear the thick and loud voices coming from Yeager' office.

The office door was open, the blond probably didn't care about being polite in the midst of it all. I approached the office delicately, I didn't want to be seen. With my closeness I could see Eren behind his desk, with a not so pleasant expression, throwing harsh words against the man who was in front of him, being surrounded by two security guards and a beautiful woman.

“You think you can ban my entry here?!” the blond shouted” I have a part in all of this, Eren!”

“Part? How many times do I have to tell you that you are no longer part of this company, Jean!”

“You are a bastard! I always had a part in this company!”

“You had! You don't anymore!” Eren shouted.

The tempers in that office seemed to be too altered. Jean carried in his voice an out of the ordinary rage.

“Of course I don't! You fucked me over, right? You stole everything from me!”

“You are crazy! You make bad business decisions and now you blame me?”

“You son of a bitch, you bastard!”

The man charged with fury moved towards Eren, hitting his face hard. The security guards quickly moved to hold the blond who seethed furiously. I inched closer to the concrete column that was near the door, and through the crack I could see Mr. Yeager' face with a slight cut on his lips.

“You will regret this, Jean.” he spoke as he cleaned the corner of his lips that were dirty with blood.

“You are the one who'll regret it, I'm already taking measures. I will end you, Yeager!”

“You wouldn't dare mess with me!” he said in a sarcastic tone.

“Who do you think you are? God? I'll take everything that is yours! Even your life if possible! But you will pay me for what you did.” the man shouted.

“Get this man out of here! Now!”

Eren approached Jean who was being held by two strong men.

“Don't mess with me, you don't know what I'm capable of!”

“I know exactly what a snake like you is capable of! But I can be worse! Be careful.”

The security guards pulled him forcefully out of the office. Jean freed himself from the securities' hold.

“Let go of me! I know where the exit is.” he said as he straightened his suit.

The man walked furiously towards the elevator, being followed by the two security guards. I hear a loud noise coming from the presidential office, like glass being broken. Yeager soon appeared at the door of his office with an angry expression on his face. I kept standing still away from his line of sight, I didn't want him to know of my presence in that moment. When he went back into his office, I took care of getting out of that place. I would find out who was that Jean person and what had happened between the two that was so serious.

I got out of the elevator, seeing Hitch walking towards me.

“Where were you? I've been looking for you for quite some time!”

“Come with me, Dreyse!”

I pulled Hitch by the hand, who seemed to not understand anything, but she followed me anyways. I walked in long strides towards the exit of Yeager Enterprise, looking for Jean. But it was too late, he was speeding out of the central parking lot with his car.

“Dammit!” I seethed.

“Can you tell me what happened?”

“I need to know who that man is.”

“Why?”

“He just had an ugly argument with Yeager, he even threatened him.”

“Did you intervene?” Hitch asked curiously.”

“No.”

“God! Eren received threats and you didn't do anything?” my friend asked incredulously.

“I need to know what happened, Hitch. I can't scare neither of the two. And Eren didn't stand on ceremony, he threatened the guy the same way.”

“I still think you should have acted.”

“I know what I'm doing! Now come with me, I need to know who's this Jean person.”

We entered C.E. central courtyard again, where I could catch sight of the blonde who a few minutes ago was inside the presidency office. In her small badge with black letters was written her name:

"Nanaba"

I leaned against the reception counter next to Hitch. When the blonde approached, initiating a quick conversation with the woman behind the counter.

“Where is Mr. Kristein?” her voice tone revealed certain anxiety.

“He left a few minutes ago. He was furious!” the brunette from the reception said softly.

I faked a brief and vague conversation with Hitch who was in front of me, while I was attentive to the conversation of both women close to me.

“Who's furious is Mr. Yeager. Half of the office must be destroyed!” the blonde said timorously” I've seen them fighting, but never like today!

“Really?”

“Yes! Jean hit Eren.”

The brunette widened her eyes in surprise with Clarice's information, who was duly committed to report the facts to her coworker.

“The way Mr. Yeager is harsh, he must have hit him too.”

“Not really. I was surprised too! Eren is too harsh, I don't know why he didn't do anything. If we were in other times he would've fought him back.”

“Nowadays he sends someone to do that.” the brunette joked.

“Don't even say that! I like Mr. Kristein! He was always very kind to me.” the blonde said worriedly.

“It's a pity they broke the society.” said the brunette whose name I still didn't know.

“Yes! Since then they don't get along. Anyways, I'm going back to my office. I have to call the cleaning staff to fix the mad man's office. He said he was going to have lunch with his wife.”

“Good luck, Clarice!” the brunette waved as Clarice walked away.

The blonde walked away slowly, while the brunette from the reception assisted an old man that had just walked in.

“So?” Hitch asked curiously.

“Let's go, I'll tell you on the way.”

  
  


**Mikasa Ackerman's Point Of View  
  
**

“I still haven't forgiven you for having left like that, Blouse.” I said before getting into my car.

Sasha casted me an impatient look from the other side of the vehicle. But soon took care of opening the black Ferrari door, accommodating herself in the car.

“I already told you that my aunt wasn't feeling well, and asked me to take her to the doctor.”

“You could've asked for my help.”

“It was a minor family situation, don't worry.”

I casted her a suspicious look, and she just put on her sunglasses and smiled.

“New car?” she changed the subject quickly.

“Yes, it arrived earlier today.”

Sasha analyzed the vehicle and raised her eyebrows.

“Pretty showy.”

“You think? I chose black to disguise more.”

“It's a convertible Ferrari, Mikasa.”

I put on my face my delicate Ray-Ban, before starting my car, making the engine roar sound loud.

“Let's say I like speed.”

“As long as you don't kill me, everything is great.”

“You haven't given me reasons for that, Sasha.” I said with a smirk.

I sped with the car out of that place. We would go back to my house after a tiring morning in the gallery. I decided to invest the money I had received from my family in a large gallery in downtown Shiganshina, modesty aside I had a web of clients who would give everything to display their works and shows in my gallery. Sasha as my best friend had been hired to be the manager of the Ackerman gallery.

“Where are we going?”

“We are going to my house. I asked Elena to make Italian food for lunch, I know you love it.”

“Eren hates Italian food, Ava.”

“He won't be home for lunch today. He said he would spend the day in the company.”

“Thank God!” Sasha said rolling her eyes.

I sighed heavily when I noticed Sasha's annoyed face at the mention of Eren. In a few minutes we were entering the mansion's gates, as I parked the vehicle in front of the main entrance I could notice Eren's car parked ahead.

“Good Morning, ma'am.” Connie spoke when he opened the car door for me.”

“Is Eren home, Connie?”

“Yes, Mrs. Ackerman. He arrived a few minutes ago.

“Okay. Park my car in the garage, please.”

Connie nodded before entering the vehicle. Soon Sasha stood beside me with a not so good face. We entered the house and by the calmness things were not good at all. Elena then showed up and informed that Eren was locked in his private office.

“I'll be in the balcony.” Sasha spoke before walking away.

Upon entering the office I came across Eren leaning against the huge window, as he smoked one of his cigarettes. I approached slowly, touching his shoulders, immediately realizing how tense his muscles were.

“What are you doing here, honey?”

“Where were you?” he turned towards me with a serious expression.

“In the gallery with Sasha.”

“You live there now?”

He murmured clearly annoyed.

“Where did you want me to be?”

He walked away, going towards the beverage counter in his office, pouring a good amount of Whiskey in his glass.

“Home, it's where you have to be.” he spoke remaining with his back turned to me.

“You know very well that I don't like to stay here without doing absolutely anything. We already talked about it.”

“Mikasa, I give you everything you want. And you still have this stupid idea of wanting to work?”

He turned towards me, letting me see the cut on his lips.

“What happened to you?” I approached him.

“Jean.”

“Eren, what did you do to that man?”

He shook his head, to then take a big sip of the alcohol in his glass.

“Why do you think I did something?”

“You got along well, and out of the blue you began this war. You never tell me anything.”

“He was an idiot. He wants to become bigger than me. But he doesn't have the clout for that.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Jean lost everything, he didn't want to invest his money in my project. Anyways, he showed up today wanting to start a fight.”

“Did you do anything?”

He turned his back to me and drank the rest of the Whiskey.

“Not yet. But he better watch out.”

“Don't do anything that will harm you in the future.”

“He threatened me, Mikasa. He said he would take my life if it was possible. I don't know how far he can go.”

“What if he does something? I'm scared.”

“Don't worry. I'll enhance the security in our house. I'll talk to agent Pyxis to gather some people, I'll leave one available for you.”

“What about agent Leonhart?”

“I don't think she'll accept it. She's committed to the theft case.”

“Oh, it would be much easier for her. She would be closer to us, the investigation would be easier.”

He stared at me for a few seconds analyzing the situation, and then nodded.

“I'll think about it, now leave me alone.”

“Sure, honey.”

  
  


**Annie Leonhart's Point Of View  
  
**

“Jean Kristein, born and raised in Sina , but with current and permanent residence in Shiganshina. Former partner of Yeager Enterprise, no criminal record.” I said as I threw a picture of Jean on my desk for Dreyse to see.

“His record looks pretty clean.” Hitch spoke as she analyzed the photo of the man.

“Yes, for now.”

“Do you think he has any involvement in the theft?”

“Something tells me he does, but I'll ascertain it. I need more accurate information.”

“You need to have someone close to Eren to get it.”

“Yes, I do.”

For who was used to the simple thefts in the small town, Yeager' case was a catastrophe, but I would unravel it. I heard three light knocks on the door, before agent Barton walked in the office.

“Agent Leonhart?”

“Yes?”

“I'm here with the recruited officer from the information center.”

I frowned towards him who remained serious.

“I spoke to Pyxis earlier today and he said there was no officer available.”

“Yes, ma'am. But we received the file of an officer who applied for the job.”

I just nodded as I walked back to my desk.

“You can let her in.”

The man quickly nodded and left along with Hitch. I sat on my chair, organizing the mess that was on my desk with so many papers spread on it, when the door opened soon after a few knocks. A beautiful woman walked in my office, properly uniformed with the police uniform.

“Good Afternoon.” she said politely.

“Good Afternoon, have a seat, please.”

The officer was a beautiful woman, relatively tall, with delicate features and at the same time expressive. Even with the police uniform covering her body, I could easily notice the beautiful body she possessed. She had long brunette hair tied in a well made ponytail, bangs styled neatly.

“Make yourself comfortable.” I said pointing to the armchair in front of my desk. Where she slowly accommodated herself” What's your name?”

“Hange Zoe, ma'am.”

“Did you bring your file, agent Zoe?”

“Yes, ma'am, here it is. It has my entire work trajectory at the information center.”

I nodded grabbing the file from the beautiful woman's hand.

“There's information from my first case till my last. I hope it's enough.”

“Let's see that right now, Hange.”

We stayed for a few hours in a nice conversation regarding the brunette's file, which by the way was impeccable. Hange, as she had introduced herself, had a privileged police curriculum with important actions, and the cherry on top of the cake, she seemed to be fully competent for the goals I wanted to reach. Alongside Pieck we would have a major breakthrough in the investigations of Yeager Enterprise.

“This is wonderful.” I said as I closed the folder.

Hange smiled hopefully.

“Thank you, agent Leonhart.”

“I'm sure that beside agent Finger you will do a great job.”

“That means that...”

“Welcome to the big cases team, agent Zoe.”

In the woman's brown eyes I could notice that she was pleased with the news she received. Hange opened a wide smile and sighed.

“You will not regret it, agent Leonhart. I'll give my best.”

“I don't doubt it.” I said as I got up and extended my hand to the woman, who quickly shook it lightly.

We heard a few knocks on the door, making me shift my attention from the agent in front of me to the door.

“Come in!”

“Excuse me.” I heard Commissioner Pyxis's voice before he entered the office.

“You can come in, Commissioner.”

Pyxis flashed a smile at Hange, the officer had probably talked to him before entering my office.

“I see you have a new team member.” the man spoke excitedly.

“Yes! Agent Zoe will help us.”

“Welcome, Hange. I hope you help Annie with this case.”

“I sure will, Commissioner.”

“Good! You can go look for Dreyse, she will show you around and instruct you on the case.”

Hange nodded gently, to then leave my office. Pyxis waited for the woman to leave to approach with a somewhat suspicious smile.

“Is there a problem?” I asked confused.

“I have a proposition for you, agent Leonhart.”

“Have a seat. Do you want coffee?”

The commissioner approached my desk, sitting on the armchair in front of it.

“Yes, please.”

I turned my attention to the coffee pot that bubbled the hot coffee inside. I grabbed the small container pouring the dark liquid in two cups.

“What's this proposition about?” I asked as I handed the cup to the man.

Pyxis accommodated himself better on the armchair, as he tasted the coffee that was in the cup.

“I received a call from Eren Yeager today, and he told me about an event that happened in his company this morning. I don't know if you know anything about it, but he was threatened by a man.”

I placed the cup on my desk, pushing with my forearm surreptitiously the reports about Jean under a pile of papers. I didn't want the commissioner to know that Jean was already being investigated by me, not because of any kind of suspicion. But I knew that Pyxis had a great friendship with Eren, and I wasn't about to have any information hidden from my knowledge.

“No, I've been interrogating some employees this morning. I didn't come into contact with Mr. Yeager.”

He nodded slowly, with his eyes fixed on me.

“I imagine so. Anyways, he asked me to give him a competent team of officers to be part of his personal security.”

“That's really good, if he was threatened I believe that it's the best course of action.” I took a sip of coffee, as I looked away from Pyxis.

“Exactly. But he made a small request.”

My eyes went back to him quickly.

“What request?” I took another sip.

The commissioner cleared his throat for a few instants before speaking.

“Mr. Yeager' wife wants you to be her personal bodyguard.”

I felt the coffee go down faster than it should, almost making me choke. I coughed a few times, in the attempt to catch my breath.

“Me?”

Pyxis stared at me scared, and somewhat preoccupied.

“Yes! Actually it was a request from Eren, he doesn't want a man as his wife bodyguard.”

“Pyxis, with all due respect, I can't.”

“Why?”

“I didn't come here for that. I'm in the middle of an important investigation!” I exclaimed angrily.

“Annie, I know it's not your job. But you see, I know how much you want an important position in this police station. Remember that this is your first case here, you are still in a trial phase.”

I swallowed hard. I knew where Pyxis was going with that speech.

“And because of that I have to be a private security?”

“You won't be with them for long. It's only for now, until we find a qualified female officer to cover it.”

I shook my head, getting up from my chair.

“Pyxis, you know how much this is important! I'll end up absenting myself from the investigations!”

“On the contrary! You'll stay closer to the case. You'll have what you need!” he said firmly.

Maybe he was right. Being closer to the people who were being investigated could facilitate the process, but it might not be as effective as well. I would be close to everything, including her. I closed my eyes for brief seconds being bombarded with images of Mikasa Ackerman in my thoughts, which I took care of pushing away immediately. I knew that to rise in any job or place I'd need to do things that didn't please me that much, and make myself a simple private security guard was embedded in that.

“You will not lose your job, Annie. You are still responsible for the big cases team.”

“I'll think about it, Pyxis.”

The man nodded, and then got up from the armchair.

“Think, and choose right.” he said before leaving.

I knew that for the commissioner it was of total importance that I accepted that proposition. It wasn't a secret to anyone that behind many things there was a good circulation of money, no police officer did favors to businessmen, not like Eren. The game was clear, everything moved with money.

  
  


**Mikasa Ackerman's Point Of View**  
  


The sound of music flooded that whole room, letting the speakers tremble with the intense beats. I felt the beads of sweat trickle down my neck, as I took fast steps on the treadmill of my private gym. Every morning I took a few hours to exercise, I didn't want to lose the body I had conquered, much less the good health condition. The speakers were playing "Psycho" by Muse, and with the strong beats my body was driven to continue the workout with excitement. I kept focused until noticing Lara’s presence in the room.”

“Excuse me, Mrs. Ackerman.”

“Yes, Lara?” I said breathlessly.

“Mrs. Mikasa, there's someone who wants to see you.”

“Who?” I asked still running.

“According to the information from the front door, a police officer, agent Annie Leonhart.”

The woman's name was like beautiful music to my ears, I felt my lips widening in an involuntary smile. I quickly brought one of my hands to the control panel to turn off the machine and grabbed the small bottle of water that was in its proper place in the treadmill.

“Did she bring anyone with her?” I asked as I got off the treadmill.

“She's alone, ma'am.”

I slowly took a sip of the water in the bottle.

“Alone? Great.” I opened a smile.

“I asked Connie to keep her in the living room, ma'am. I'll tell her to wait while you take a shower, ok?”

“No! I'll personally tell that to agent Leonhart.”

Lara frowned in a confused way.

“But, like that?”

I smiled at the woman who carried a confused countenance on her face. I looked at myself in the mirror wall of the room, to fix some strands of hair that were out of place. I was wearing short and loose white shorts. On the upper half, just a black tank top, leaving my stomach completely showing.

“Yes, do you find it inappropriate?”

“Well, yes.” the woman spoke somewhat shyly.

“Perfect then, Lara.” I smiled at her before leaving the gym towards the living room.

In no time I was already entering the living room. From a distance I could see Annie extremely focused on the view that the huge window offered. She was wearing white jeans and a black leather jacket, different from the one I saw her wear. I approached delicately until standing very close to her.

“Agent Leonhart.” I said attracting her attention.

Annie turned towards me, letting her blue and shiny eyes fix on me in an intense way. I felt my body heat up with the way she was looking at me. Somewhat hungry, perhaps.

“Ava.” it was what came out of her lips, making me smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #smut happening very soon . also im updating like 3 chapters today as i am currently having a convertors rush. stay safe <3


	6. Weakness

**Annie Leonhart's Point Of View  
  
**

The gardener of a good age cut the branches that were out of place in the front yard. The Yeager mansion had a huge expanse of land, a very well taken care of lawn, and a beautiful fountain in the center of the space, where at every instant poured water, repeatedly. The man seemed focused on his job, which attracted my attention until I heard the velvety voice in the background.

“Agent Leonhart.”

I felt that shiver run down my neck as soon as I felt the woman approaching. I turned to face the taller woman, coming across the most tempting sight that morning. I swallowed hard, letting my weak eyes analyze every little detail of the Asian.

“Ava.” it was what I was able to utter.

The woman curled the corner of her lips into a cynical smile, probably realizing how I practically swallowed her with my eyes. In my defense, I tried to use all my strength in the shred of sanity I had left. Mikasa was in this exact instant in front of me, wearing only tiny loose shorts, and a small tank top that covered her breasts. She had a white towel in her hands, which she delicately slid on her neck, where small beads of sweat ran down.

“... I mean, Mrs. Yeager.”

Her smooth stomach was completely showing before my eyes, just like the top of her breasts. The tank top had a beautiful neckline, I could say. It was noticeable how the Asian paid certain attention to her physique, Mikasa's body was simply enviable, however to me it was delicious.

No, Annie.

“Ackerman, Annie. Mrs. Ackerman.” she corrected” Anyways, to what do I owe the honor of your visit in my house?”

I must have blinked more times than usual, because Mikasa smiled widely before getting closer to the window.

“I'm here to work, Mrs. Ackerman. I was temporarily chosen to be your private security guard.”

“Temporarily?”

Mikasa slid the towel over her breasts, attracting my stubborn eyes that fixed on them. I shook my head and turned my attention to a random corner of the house.

“Yes, until they find a replacement.”

The raven haired nodded with a disbelieved smile. Where are you getting yourself into, Annie?

“This will be interesting.?

“What?” I played dumb.

Mikasa's grey eyes fixed on me, and her expression softened.

“Nothing, Leonhart. We need to talk better, I want to know how this will work.”

“Of course, I can explain.” I spoke walking away from her.

It would be comical if it wasn't tragic. I wanted to keep distance from what could disturb me there, but it would be impossible.

“Alright, you better wait for me in Eren's private office. I don't want the employees listening to our...” Mikasa fell silent for a few seconds, and then turned her attention back to me” Conversation.

“I don't see a problem in that, Mrs. Ackerman.”

“But I do, agent Leonhart.” she said in a determined tone “Lara!”

Mikasa called, and within seconds the woman showed up in the living room, properly uniformed.

“Take agent Leonhart to my husband's office. I'm going to take a shower, and I'll be right down.”

“Yes, ma'am.” the woman spoke quickly.

“Offer her something to drink, please, Lara.” she said to the maid “I promise not to take long, Annie.”

I just nodded before following Lara. Mikasa's mansion was simply impeccable, everything of the highest quality. It was noticeable by miles away the fortune that her husband possessed. The lady in front of me walked hurriedly towards the end of the corridor, where she politely opened one of the doors.

“In here, ma'am.”

I walked through the door and into Eren's office. It was as luxurious as the ones in Yeager Enterprise, I thought as I took in all the environment.

“Would you like something to drink? Coffee, juice, tea perhaps?”

“Juice, please.”

The woman nodded with a gentle smile on her lips.

“I'll be right back.”

The maid left, leaving me all alone in that office. I walked around the extensive room, having my attention drawn by some pictures that were on top of the

fireplace that was there. In most photos Mikasa was standing next to Yeager with a challenging smile, typical of the Asian. The two seemed to have been made for each other, or not. I confess that since I laid eyes on the Asian, and found out that she was Eren's wife, the curiosity to know why she fooled around tormented me. Was Yeager not that good? Or Ava had a certain major desire for women?

I shook my head, trying to clear my head of those ideas. My task there was clear. After hours thinking about Pyxis's proposition, I accepted. But with a single goal. I would know Eren Yeager, and from there I would point out the possible guilty of the theft in his company. That case was my number one priority, the beginning of my career, and I would do everything to solve it.

“Excuse me.” Lara said upon entering the office with a tray in hand” Here's your juice, agent Leonhart.

“Thank you.”

“I'm sorry to ask, but are you going to work here?”

“For now, yes. Why?”

“Nothing, just curiosity.”

I smiled at the woman, who reciprocated before leaving. I sat on the black leather couch that was there, it had already been a few good minutes and no sign of Mikasa. I was starting to get tired of waiting. I leaned forward a little bit, letting my elbows rest on my thighs. I drank the remaining juice in my glass, and then placed it on top of the small center table in front of me. On it I could see a small chessboard, with properly placed glass pieces. I delicately grabbed one of the pieces, analyzing it wholly, before placing it on the place where it previously was.

“You like chess, Annie?” I heard Mikasa's voice ask.

I looked away from the chessboard and stared at the goddess in front of me. And fuck, she could only be playing with my psychological. Mikasa was wearing relatively short shorts, cream colored, a loose navy blue blouse with a large collar, allowing her shoulders and collarbone to show. And on her feet a delicate black scarpin.

“I... don't know how to play.”

Mikasa smirked and walked towards the beverage counter. The raven-haired slowly grabbed two small cocktail glasses, where she poured an amount of drink. By the cherries in both glasses, I would guess to be Martini.

“Chess is an interesting game. We need to be very astute if we want to win.” she said serenely.

“It never interested me to the point of wanting to learn.”

Mikasa extended me one of the cocktail glasses.

“I don't drink during working hours, Mrs. Yeager.”

“Come on, Annie. Just this once.” she said still staring at me, with the Martini glass in hand.

I smiled and grabbed it, earning a smile from her, who sat next to me.

“I'll teach you how to play, till the end of your stay here you'll be a professional.” she said as she drank a good amount of the alcohol in her cocktail glass “Basically it comes down to leaving the opponent king without any possibility of escape, got it? You need to be good enough to take him down.”

“You seem to understand the game very well.”

“Not only this game.” she said with a beautiful smile.

“I don't think we'll have time for that.”

“No?”

Dammit! That had been too suggestive.

“Yes, I mean, because of work.” I tried to fix it.

Mikasa nodded with a smile on her lips. For a split second I allowed myself to stare at her and analyze every single detail of that woman. Beautiful. The tension that had settled between us was devastating, I felt hypnotized and hot. The taller woman tilted her glass to the maximum, drinking up to the last drop of the Martini.

“Work, I know well.” she said before grabbing the small cherry from her cocktail glass and eat it.

Fucked, that was how I would be. I quickly got up from the couch, walking far away from that woman. Mikasa leaned against the corner of the couch, crossing her beautiful legs, almost completely bare.

“You will go with me everywhere, Annie?”

I took a sip of the Martini, and without looking at her, I answered.

“Yes, I'll be by your side whenever you need. I believe that in here you will not need me, right?”

“I'll still analyze that. Maybe I will, maybe I won't. I'll decide later.”

I had the feeling that every word that came out of that woman's lips had a double meaning. Was I crazy for thinking that?

“Okay. It will be up to you. I have the Yeager Enterprise investigation to take care of, so I won't be able to stay fully here.”

“No problem. You can use Eren' office if you need to do something. He's hardly ever here.”

“Thank you, but I need to be in the precinct for that.”

She stared at me for a few seconds and got up from the couch. She leaned forward a bit, grabbing the cocktail glass that rested on the center table.

“As you wish, Agent Leonhart. I just want you to be available when I order.”

Her imposing tone weighed in that instant. Our eyes met violently and intensely. Mikasa was used to the power in her hands, and clearly employed it to whoever it was, but with me it wouldn't be that easy.

“I'll be when it's necessary, Mrs. Yeager.”

“When I find it necessary.” she said walking closer to me.

“I believe that it won't be often.”

“I'm the one who decides that, Annie.”

Ava stopped right in front of me, a few centimeters from my body. I felt my breathing alter, but didn't take my eyes off her. The place was extremely hot, I felt my hands tingle with the damn urge to touch her. I brought the cocktail glass up to my lips, drinking the Martini to the last drop. Mikasa smiled, and delicately grabbed the small cherry from my glass, bringing it to her lips that slowly parted. My eyes saved every little detail of that scene, from the smooth movement of her lips to the small drop of Martini that fell from cherry and wetted the brunette's lips.

Fuck.

I swallowed hard and sighed heavily. Abruptly walking away from that woman. Looking from the corner of my eyes, I noticed that she was shaking her head, with a cynical smile on her lips.

“Why do I have the feeling that you run away from me, Annie?”

I turned to face her, who again came closer. I leaned against the beverage counter behind me, where I placed the cocktail glass.

“You're wrong, I have no reason to run away.” I tried to be as firm as I could.

“No?”

She stood beside me, still staring at me, letting her fingers gently touch my hand that rested on the counter.

“No, Mrs. Yeager.” I walked away again.

“Because you look like a little kid afraid of the boogeyman.” she let out ironically, making me stop dead in my tracks.

“Excuse me?” I turned towards her.

“You run away from me, or am I mistaken?”

“You are very much mistaken.”

“Then prove it, prove that I'm wrong about you.” she challenged.

I felt my chest rise and fall in a heavy breath. The shred of sanity I had left was trying to stand firm at all costs, but Mikasa was stronger.

“I don't have to prove anything to you!” I cut.

Mikasa let out an ironic laugh, and turned her back to me.

“That's what I thought. Too much of a coward.” she spoke dismissively.

“What did you call me?”

“Coward! Chicken, weak.”

The words poured from her lips, violently hurting my ego. That wouldn't stay like that, if she wanted me to prove the contrary, so I would. I quickly approached the Asian.

“Say that again!” I seethed furiously.

Mikasa turned to face me, and with her lips close to mine, she whispered.

“Cowar...”

Before she finished uttering the word, I pulled her body hard, taking her lips fiercely with mine. I held the Asian's body, and suspended it, putting her on top of the counter behind her. We let a few objects fall to the floor, but she didn't even care. Ava in the same instant wrapped my waist with her legs, holding me against her. I brought one of my hands to her neck, letting my fingers intertwine between the strands of her hair, in which I tugged firmly. Mikasa disconnected her lips from mine and smiled for brief seconds, a naughty smile, to then slide the tip of her tongue on my lips.

Damn her.

I took her lips again. Mikasa half opened her mouth, giving passage for my tongue to meet hers. My fingers still tugged on her hair, while my free hand slid down her thigh, as she kissed me with pleasure. The sync of the movement of our tongues made me sigh, it was as if our kiss had a fucking perfect fit. Ava bit my lower lip, pulling it between her teeth. Taking the opportunity to take a deep breath before returning her mouth to mine. We kissed with so much want that I could feel my lips hurt amid the pleasure of that so delicious kiss.

The woman's breathless breath was making me giddy, I was completely losing control. Mikasa arched her head back, giving me free access to her neck. I didn't stand on ceremony, I kissed the soft skin with desire, as my hands pulled her body closer to mine. I felt Mikasa's small hands go towards my jacket, yanking it desperately off my body. As if we needed that more than ever.

The piece of clothing fell to the floor, leaving only the thin shirt. Mikasa moaned softly as soon as my lips closed on her neck, sucking hard. The counter shook with the movement of our bodies that at any instant could merge with such voracity of our touches. She went up with her hands inside my shirt, dragging her nails on my back, making me moan.

“Oh God, no!” I whispered, backing away quickly.

Ava stared at me without understanding, her chest rose and fell quickly in a breathless breath, exactly how I was right now. I closed my eyes tightly and shook my head, before grabbing my jacket from the floor.

“We already decided the details!” I tried to be firm enough, but my mismatch breathing wasn't helping. “I'm going back to the precinct.”

Mikasa smiled cynically as she got off the counter. And I quickly walked towards the door.

“If you have an emergency, if you need me. Call, I'll be back.” those were my words before closing the door.”

“Coward!”

I heard her voice from the other side of the door, but continued walking. In the corridor I ended up finding Lara, the maid from a few minutes ago. The woman stared at me with evaluative eyes, but I immediately walked away.

Mikasa was crazy, completely crazy. And she's driving me crazy.

I opened my car door, throwing the jacket on the passenger seat to then enter. I leaned my head on the steering wheel, letting my thoughts go back to their proper place. Mikasa was a good player, she knew exactly what to do to disarm the opponent.

“Dammit! What did you do, Annie?” I seethed to myself, hitting the steering wheel hard.

I shook my head, letting my eyes meet Mikasa's house, and in the window of Eren's office she stared at me with a cynical smile on her lips.

“Son of a bitch.” I whispered when I saw her throw a kiss in my direction.

I started the car in the same instant and sped out of that mansion.

  
  


**Mikasa Ackerman's Point Of View  
  
**

The woman's anger for having lost control only made me want her more. Annie was now inside her car, grumbling something that I would give everything to know. As soon as her blue eyes met mine, I smiled and threw a kiss, which probably made her cuss me. It didn't take long for the agent to sped her car out of there.

“Ah, Agent Leonhart, you have no idea where you are getting yourself into.” I spoke as I saw her car disappear through the gates of the mansion.

I knew that entering this game with Annie was more dangerous than I could imagine. But now there was no turning back, I had already lit the spark of a future explosion. During all these years no one had been able to cause me so many feelings like that woman. In a single night, Annie had given me the best sex of my life. Can you understand? To feel her touches, her lips. The taste of pleasure caused by that woman was simply unequalled. Modesty aside I was a woman highly sought by men and women who would give everything for me, but no one had me like her. Not even Eren.

“Mrs. Mikasa, I...” Lara fell silent when she noticed the state of the beverage counter.

I held in a smile that insisted on wanting to appear due to the maid's startled expression.

“Yes, Lara?”

“Do you want me to clean this?” she pointed to the counter.

“Ah! Yes, I ended up dropping some things.”

The woman casted me a curious look, and then walked carefully to the counter.

“Grab a Martini for me, Lara.”

I sat on Eren's chair, as I watched Lara serve the small cocktail glass with a good dose of Martini.

“What did you think of Annie?” I asked when she handed me the glass.

The woman swallowed hard, not understanding my question.

“What do you mean?”

“Do you think she'll do her job right?”

The woman was kneeling on the floor, gathering the objects I had dropped a few minutes ago.

“She seems to be a responsible person, Mrs. Mikasa. Even though...” Lara let the words get lost.

“Even though what?”

Her face had a worried expression, almost confused. The maid placed the objects on the counter delicately so that nothing was broken.

“Be careful. I don't meddle in my bosses' affairs, but...”

“Don't worry about that! You'll remain quiet, and everything will be fine.” I said as I drank the alcohol in my glass.

“I would never say anything.”

I got up from the soft chair, walking across the cottony carpet that was in that room. I approached the woman who kept her eyes attentive in my expressions.

“Especially because you didn't see anything, right?” I asked looking the woman in the eyes.

“Yes, ma'am.”

I opened a smile at her, and deposited a kiss on her forehead.

“That's why you are my favorite employee, Lara.” I spoke before leaving that room.

I left Eren's office, and soon felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. When I looked at the screen I saw my husband's name.

“Hi, love.” I said in an gentle tone.

“Hmmm, you sound excited. Did something happen?” he asked curiously.

I threw myself on the living room's couch, letting my thoughts be taken by Annie.

“No, Eren. I just had a great day today.”

He was silent for a few seconds.

“Perfect, darling. Then you won't be upset for having to come to the company this afternoon, right? I'll have an important dinner with a partner, and I would love for you to come with me.”

“I hate your business dinners.” I grumbled.

“I know, but it doesn't hurt to accompany me. I promise that we can do whatever you want after.”

His suggestive voice tone informed exactly what were his pretensions.

“Hmm, alright. I'll see you in the company, love. I have to hang up, Sasha just arrived.”

“I'll see you later.” those were his last words before hanging up.

  
  


**Annie Leonhart's Point Of View  
  
**

I walked into my office, slamming the door shut. I felt furious, weak, like Mikasa had said. I fell into her cheap teasing, letting the damn desire consume me. That would be my weakness, the one Mikasa would use and abuse without pity or mercy.

“What happened? You walked into the precinct like a hurricane.” I heard Hitch's voice flood the environment.

The woman walked slowly, probably analyzing my state.

“I screwed up.”

Dreyse frowned, crossing her arms under her breasts.

“What did you do, Leonhart?”

“I kissed Yeager' wife.”

Hitch opened her mouth with a surprised expression. Her eyes had a cheerful air, and her lips were trying not to smile.

“Don't even start with bullshit.” I said angrily.

“First day of work, and you kissed her. I don't even want to think about the other days. Do you think Yeager will want me to continue after your future fuck-ups?”

I shook my head, throwing a small ball of paper at Hitch who burst into a loud laugh.

“That's not funny!”

The woman sighed in a bored way.

“What's your problem, Annie? You never cared about hooking up with married women.”

“This one is different, Hitch.”

I massaged my temples, thinking about the future headache I would have.

“What do you mean?” she asked, as she sat on the armchair in front of my desk.

“The others were too silly. I could easily control them. But Mikasa...”

“She controls you.”

“For the time being, but that won't last.”

“I don't know, some women are the devil.”

“She surely is, and the best of them.”

We heard light knocks on the door, and through the open shutters we could see the image of Pieck beside Hange. I motioned for both women to come in.

“I see that you two already know each other.” I said as soon as the two entered.

“Oh, yes. Hange and I got along super well.” Pieck said as she approached.

“We sure did.”

“You need to see these two talking about systems and encodings. I feel lost.” Hitch said rolling her eyes.

“With time you'll get used to it, agent Dreyse.” Hange said with a smile.

“I hope, otherwise I'll go crazy.”

“Tell me, any news?”

Pieck casted a look at Hange who then began to speak.

“We talked to the FBI security team. And they authorized us to use their IP identification program in Yeager Enterprise.”

“Really? FBI agents are always too full of themselves and selfish to allow something like that.”

“They are sensational, Annie.” Hitch exclaimed from her seat.

“Not all. Some take advantage of the fame in there.”

“Let's not go there.” Pieck cut “The important thing is that thanks to Hange we got it.”

“Is that so, agent Zoe?”

“Yes, ma'am. I have contacts in the FBI, and with their help I got authorization.”

“That's great!” I said excitedly.

“Yes! But the program has to be used in the company, in commercial time.”

“What do you mean? We won't be able to have it here?” I asked confused.

Pieck shook her head.

“What are we going to do then?” Hitch asked.

“That's up to Annie now.” Pieck answered.

I walked away from the girls for a few instants, as they stared at me waiting for an answer. My head was bubbling with frantic thoughts in search of a way out of that situation. The program could only be used in C.E.'s base, which means that one of us would have to be there gathering and watching the financial transactions.

“It's pretty simple, girls.”

“Spill it.”

“We will infiltrate agent Zoe in Yeager Enterprise.”

“Annie...” Pieck began to speak” We are not the FBI.”

“Pieck, we are the big cases team. We have authority to do so. Unless Hange refuses.

All the eyes in the room turned to the woman who remained serious, probably analyzing the idea.

“So, are you in?” I asked agent Zoe.

“I'm in!”

I opened a broad smile.

“Perfect! We have to put Hange's registration in the database of Yeager' HR.”

“Wouldn't it be better to ask someone?” Pieck asked.

“Yes, Eren.” Hitch completed.

“No, I don't want him to know.” I interrupted.

“But Annie, he's the owner.”

“Whatever, I don't trust him.”

Eren didn't seem as harmless as people painted him, something in me said that I shouldn't trust him. He carried with him some secret that sooner or later I would find out.

“Okay. Then what will we do?”

“Pieck and Hange can enter the database of C.E. We have access to the program thanks to the information center. Human Resources (HR) doesn't need passwords, we'll only put a curriculum, and delete others.” I said calmly.

“Great idea, in a few hours they should call to schedule a date.”

“Yes, it's still early. Yeager Enterprise has an intense employee circulation. And with the theft, I heard Zeke speak that they are hiring new employees for the financial and billing sector.”

“We'll make you an awesome curriculum, Hange.” Hitch spoke excitedly.

“Pieck, delete the best curriculums. I want Hange to be the first on the list.”

“Leave it to me, agent Leonhart.” Pieck spoke before leaving along with Hange.

“Hitch, I want you to try to find out Jean Kristein's address. We need more information. That man is a strong suspect.”

“I'll get that for you. But you know, I was thinking about something in these last few hours.” the woman said accommodating herself better on the armchair.

“If it's not about women, you can speak.”

She let out an amused laugh, and then shook her head.

“Well, technically it is! But not for me, but for you.”

“Dreyse, I don't want to involve myself with anyone right now. Only with my job!” I turned my back to her, who continued to speak.

“Exactly for that! Look, who else can have more information about what happened between Eren and Jean?”

I turned towards the woman who stared at me with a smug countenance.

“Mikasa.”

“Yes, your beautiful and powerful Mikasa.”

I shook my head as I poured myself a cup of hot coffee.

“Forget it, I will not take information from her. It's too dangerous.”

“For you or for her?”

“For both parties! I don't want to screw the first important case of our life by sleeping with the victim's wife.”

“You'll only screw up if you don't know how to handle it.”

I lowered my head, letting those ideas spread.

“I can try another person.” I said trying to convince her.

“Who can know so much about Eren besides his wife?”

“NANABA!” I sat on my chair facing Hitch.

The woman frowned, probably trying to remember someone named Nanaba.

“God! Eren's secretary. She doesn't strike me as that smart.”

“Nice! A great idea, and she's hot.”

I let out a laugh, to then taste the bitter coffee.

“Exactly! One night with her, a few drinks and she tells me what she knows.”

“And you still get sex!”

“I deserve a present after my hard work.”

“Have I already told you that you suck, Annie?”

“What? With the wife of the owner of the company I can, but with the secretary I can't?”

“The wife of the owner is clearly naughty. And you already slept with her once, so...”

“Don't remind me of that, please.”

Hitch had an amused expression on her face. The woman stretched her arm to grab the cup of coffee from my hand.

“Weak meat to Mrs. Yeager, right?”

“You would understand if you had had sex with her.” I murmured with my head low.

“I can do that to understand you better.”

Hitch got up from the armchair, removing her badge from around her neck.

“Don't even think about that!” I let out the words faster than I should.

Dreyse shook her head, holding in a laugh.

“Always possessive.”

“It's part of me.”

I grabbed the cup of coffee, drinking the dark liquid to the last drop. When I felt my phone vibrate in the pocket of my jeans. I brought my hand to the device, noticing that it was just a text message. Upon unlocking the screen of my phone, her name was highlighted on the screen.

Mikasa Ackerman.

"I'm going to a business dinner with my husband. I need you in my house at 6 PM sharp. Don't be late. Xx – Ava”

I locked my phone's screen, letting a heavy sigh escape through my lips. Until when would that work out?

  
  


**Mikasa Ackerman's Point Of View  
  
**

I passed for the last time the soft color lipstick on my lips, to then slide them on each other. It was almost 6 PM, and soon Annie would arrive to take me safely to Yeager Enterprise. I could very well ask Connie to take me to the company with one of Eren's security guards, but I wanted Annie to get used to my presence. I got up from the bench in front of the small mirror, to walk towards my walk-in closet. In a row of meters, I chose a pair of beige high heels to complete. After putting them on I walked to the huge mirror, checking my clothes one last time.

Today I was wearing a social blouse of light fabric, accompanied by a pair of pants of delicate fabric , with a plaid pattern, in white and light blue, almost in the same tone of the blouse.

“Do I look well, Lara?” I asked the woman who stared at me with a serene smile.

“Yes, ma'am, you look beautiful.”

I combed my fingers through my hair.

“Agent Leonhart arrived.”

“Great! You are dismissed. Eren and I are going out for dinner.”

“Alright. I'll organize everything before I leave.”

“I know you will.”

When I left through the front door I noticed the agent leaning against the staircase's handrail. She seemed distracted with her phone, in which she typed something. A smile escaped my lips as soon as I approached her. Annie was wearing white jeans, with some cuts on the front. On the upper half a simple black t-shirt, being covered by a blue denim shirt, the sleeves were perfectly rolled up to her forearm. On her feet black closed heels. She looked beautiful, as always, perfectly beautiful.

“I thought you would be late.” I spoke drawing her attention.

Annie looked up, and stared at me with a serious expression.

“I'm never late.”

“Great, I like punctuality.” I said throwing the car keys towards her.

Annie quickly caught it.

“We'll take my car.” I said walking towards the black Ferrari parked ahead.

Annie analyzed the car, maybe somewhat surprised with my choice of car.

“What happened?” I asked sitting in the passenger seat.

“I thought this car was Eren's, you don't look like you like this style of cars.”

Annie opened the car door and sat beside me. Connie had left the hood of the car closed, like I had ordered.

“You think just because I'm the wife of a rich man, I have to drive in those red cars full of frills?”

Annie smiled and shrugged.

“Drive, Agent Leonhart.”

With skill Annie drove out of the mansion, going towards C.E. The drive was totally silent, I wouldn't tease her now, I knew exactly what to do, and the right time to do it. Playing with Annie Leonhart wasn't only a dangerous game for her, but for me too. Within minutes we were entering Yeager Enterprise's parking lot.

“Mrs. Yeager.” I heard Annie's voice.

“Yes?”

“I wanted to talk about today.” her serious tone made me want to laugh.

“What about today?” I played dumb.

Annie turned to the side, frowning in confusion.

“What do you mean "what about today"? The ki...”

“Nothing happened, Annie. At least I don't remember anything, do you?” I let out with a smile.

The woman's confused expression was simply priceless. I would play with the agent's psychological in a fun way.

“No.”

“Great, shall we?”

She nodded, and then got out of the car. In hurried steps we walked towards the central elevator of Yeager'. Annie leaned against the metal wall, and stared at me intensely. I took my eyes off the officer, I wouldn't afford to flirt with her a few minutes away to meet Eren, not now. As soon as the doors opened, I saw my husband in a serious conversation with one of the men that I thought to be from an important project.

“Good Evening.” I said politely.

“My love, so glad you arrived! Meet Mr. Thomas. He's a great investor from Latin America.”

“This is my wife, Mikasa Yeager.”

The old man casted me a look from head to toe with certain intensity, I let out a forced smile when I greeted him. The two kept a limited conversation to professional matters, leaving me totally bored. I sighed heavily under an uncomfortable look from Eren, who time or another alternated his gaze from me to the man in front of him. I let my attention be taken quickly by the entertaining conversation that Annie seemed to have with my husband's secretary.

You don't waste time, right Leonhart?

Annie was all smiles to the blonde in front of her, who on her turn melted wholly for the agent. I took care of masking the attention I was giving to that situation, I didn't want Eren, let alone Annie to know that that weirdly bothered me. I looked at my husband who was laughing at some not funny joke coming from the suited man in front of us.

“Hey, careful Nanaba.” I heard Annie's voice murmuring in the background.

The blonde smiled widely, receiving help from Annie, who held on her arm.

“Is everything alright?” Yeager asked as he stared at the two women.

“Yes, Sir. I just ended up stumbling over these wires. But Agent Leonhart helped me.” Nanaba said with a goofy smile.

I casted a look at Annie, who was staring at the woman beside her.

“Less bad. Be careful, Miss.”

“Eren is right.” I said as I approached the blonde, stopping in front of her. “Be very careful, Nanaba.”

“I will, Mrs. Yeager.” the woman said with a smile towards me.

“You better, you don't want to be knocked down by something in front of you, right?”

Annie frowned at me.

“No, ma'am.”

“Great, much better this way, dear.”

  
  



	7. Interferances

**Mikasa Ackerman's Point Of View**  
**“**

The dinner proceeded slowly, in a sort of psychological torture for me. Eren conversed politely with Thomas, who was smoking his Scottish cigar, letting out the puffs of smoke through his thick lips, amid fake and forced smiles. Business meetings were always like this, one wanting to swallow the other, to do better, to have the best offer, but in the end always closing a deal. The lack of patience that night made me remain quiet during the entire dinner, except for brief exchanges of words with my husband, who by the way seemed to have sensed my irritation. Eren stared at me for brief seconds, and rested his hand on my thigh, caressing lightly. I didn't even move, I continued savoring the red wine that filled my glass of fine crystal.

“This restaurant is very good, Yeager.” Thomas spoke good-humored.

“I love it too. It was here that I asked my wife to marry me, right baby?”

I flashed a wry smile, and lightly removed Eren's hand from my thigh, placing it on the table. He swallowed hard, staring at me with narrowed eyes. **””**

“Yes. Good memories from here.” I allowed myself to say.

“I imagine so.” **“**

Perhaps that was one of my few interactions that dinner. I was in a bad mood, angry, furious to be more exact. Before we left Yeager Enterprise, Eren had the "brilliant" idea to dismiss Annie's services. Ordering her to leave in my car, and to take the secretary home before returning the vehicle to our garage. Should I even say how much that irritated me? Seeing the agent's smile as she led the miserable secretary to the exit caused me a sudden burst of anger. But I knew my limits very well, and where I can reach.

On the way back home I remained quiet, just like during dinner. Our driver was driving the vehicle at a high speed, according to my orders. Next to me, Eren kept quiet as he smoked one of his cigarettes. He stared at the buildings outside, in a distracted gaze, almost lost. When he took a deep breath and turned towards me.

“Can I know the reason why you are like this?”

I let my eyes look away from the images outside the vehicle to land them on Eren's confused expression. He stared at me with that pair of intense blue eyes, squeezed by his open eyelids.

“Is it because of your car? Because I let Annie use it?”

I wish it was because of that. Imagining that secretary making out with Annie in my car caused me anger. **”**

“Obvious! Why else would it be?”

The man rolled his eyes impatiently, he brought the cigarette up to his lips taking one last drag before putting it out in the ashtray on the right. He shook his head slowly and looked at me.

“What's the problem in that? She drove you here, right?”

“Yes! And because of that you will offer my car for her to take your little secretary home?” I said, emphasizing on the words "my car" and "little secretary".

Eren grinned, still with his eyes fixed on me. I frowned at him, being taken by the confusion of that moment. Why the hell was he laughing?

“So that's it?” he asked amid a loud laugh.

“What?” my voice tone revealed how upset I was.

“You are jealous of me with Nanaba? You are acting like this because I asked for her to be taken home?”

I tried to formulate a sentence before that stupid idea of Eren, but I knew that the truth was not welcome there. What would my husband say if he knew that my nuisance wasn't for him, but for Annie? I believe it wouldn't end well. I closed my eyes and shook my head.

“Don't speak nonsense!” I exclaimed irritated, only increasing the man's loud laugh.

“My love, you look beautiful when you are jealous.” **”**

“Eren, don't mess with me.”

“You are unnecessarily jealous. Nanaba is with me for years, and only now you get bothered?” **”“**

“I don't like her.”

“Mikasa...”

I didn't say anything, I just accommodated myself in my seat and Eren held in his laughter, he seemed amused with the non-existent jealousy in his head. Men always thinking that the world revolves around them. I rolled my eyes and sighed heavily, remaining quiet the rest of the way. When we got home, I walked in hurried steps towards the bedroom. After a warm bath, I put on a light nightshirt and lay on my bed. I didn't want to talk, let alone have sex that night, I was terribly angry with the ideas that surrounded my head. **”**

“Already going to sleep?” I heard my husband's raspy voice.

“Yes, I have a headache.” I said as I pulled the duvet over me.

“Honey, I can make it better.”

“No, thanks. Good Night.” I said in a serious way as I turned around to my side of the bed.

I heard my husband's irritated sigh, he moved on the bed pulling the duvet to his body. I extended my arm, turning off the light from the lamp on the nightstand. All I needed that night was to simply sleep.

On the following day, I woke up and noticed Eren's absence in our bed. Whenever we slept badly, he woke up earlier than usual to go to work. Which didn't bother me at all, I actually even preferred it, avoiding a morning argument was all that I needed.

“Good Morning, ma'am.” Lara spoke serenely upon entering my bedroom.

“Good Morning, Lara.” I said as I combed my hair before the mirror.

“I came to tell you that Agent Leonhart is on the phone, and she asked if you will need her services today. She's on her way here.”

I was silent for a few seconds, thinking about my day. And strangely I didn't want Annie's presence, I was still a little irritated with her.

“Tell her that I don't need her services today.”

Lara nodded and turned her attention to the phone in her hand.

“She won't need your services today, Agent.”

The woman was silent, listening to what Annie had to say.

“Yes, ma'am, I'm sure. You don't need to come.”

Within minutes Lara ended the call with Annie who seemed to question my decision too much.  
  
  
  


**Annie Leonhart's Point Of View**  
  


I ended the call with Lara, who informed me that Mrs. Yeager strangely didn't need my services that morning. I found it strange that she didn't even want to hear me, nor give me the message herself.

“Is there a problem?” Hitch asked upon entering the room.

I left the phone on my desk and stared at Hitch. She organized a stack of files on her desk, as she waited for my answer.

“Mikasa said she doesn't need my services today.”

“Is that bad?”

“No, it's actually good. Staying away from her leaves my sanity in a balanced state.”

“And why are you with that face?” she asked when she sat on her swivel chair.”

“I just found it strange! That woman likes to tease me, and today she didn't even want to hear my voice.”

Hitch remained silent, which made me stare at her in the attempt to see if she was listening to me.

“Does it bother you that she doesn't want to talk to you, Leonhart?” her voice tone revealed the second intentions behind her words.”

“Don't even start! It doesn't bother me at all, it's whatever!”

I spoke with certain disdain as I stood up from my chair. I walked over to the file cabinet, where I took care of organizing the pending documents on my desk. I felt Dreyses' gaze weigh on my back, but I wouldn't continue talking about that subject.

“Changing the subject, Annie...”

“What?”

“Did you talk to Nanaba?”

“Who?”

Hitch rolled her eyes impatiently.

“Eren's secretary!”

“Oh, yes! I did!”

She stared at me, probably waiting for the continuation of the matter. I was a bit airy, trying to understand why Mikasa didn't want my presence today.

“Well, yesterday after taking Mikasa to Yeager Enterprise, Eren gave me a great opportunity. He asked me to take the secretary home in Mikasa's car.”

“In the boss' car?”

“Yes, she owns a Ferrari.” I said laughing.”

“Wow, imagining that hottie driving a Ferrari makes me...”

“Dreyse!” I exclaimed.

“Pay attention...”

Hitch raised her hands in surrender.

“We talked the whole way, she is very discreet and I believe that it's too hard to get some information from her. But I asked her out tonight!”

“And she accepted?”

“Of course! I threw all my charm at the woman.”

“Leonhart in action!” the woman said through a scandalous laugh.

“Shut up! The plan was yours.”

“And it was a wonderful plan by the way.”

Hitch Dreyse, cocky as ever. But this time I would agree.

“Yes, that plan was great. Even though I'm using a woman to get information!” I shrugged.

“Yes, not everything is perfect. But you are not impregnating the woman or making her fall in love. You are just going out with her!”

“You are right, I'll go out with her today and find out some things. And I'll even have a pleasant night.”

“Best way to an investigation, Leonhart.”

“Excuse me, Agents.”

We heard Hange's voice, who in this exact instant walked into the room. Unlike usual, she wasn't wearing the police department's uniform. She was wearing a pair of white fabric pants and a patterned blouse, on her feet brown high heels. She was pretty neat for a day at the precinct, I would say. It was then that I remembered that she had been called for a job interview at Yeager Enterprise.

“You are coming from there?”

The woman nodded and approached, sitting in the chair in front of me.

“I was hired!” she said excitedly.

“How wonderful!” I exclaimed joyfully.

“Yes! The problem is that I wasn't necessarily hired for the financial sector.” she said with a disappointed tone.

“Which sector then?”

“Luckily, I got the job in the billing sector. But I heard that they have a direct connection with the company's financial center.

“Yes, inside that system you'll be able to dig through whatever, even not being in the sector we need.”

“And we didn't even eliminate curriculums! Pieck felt bad for taking job opportunities from people.” Hitch spoke as if she thought about the idea.

I let out a chuckle as I shook my head.

“The important thing is that she got it! Now we have fully watchful eyes on Yeager Enterprise.”

“Yes! I noticed that they are very systematic there. But about that don't worry, I will be discreet enough and will pass along all the information.” Hange said sincerely.

“Will you be able to install the FBI program alone?” Hitch asked intently.

The woman nodded.

“Yes, I know the installation process. It will work fully, as a kind of alarm.”

“That's exactly what I want. We will solve this case.”

I was incredibly hopeful that day. Everything was going as planned. Hange would enter with our eyes hidden in that place, and soon I would take more information from Nanaba.

“I'll break the news to Pieck! She will be immensely happy!” Hange said with a broad smile.

“We'll talk to you later then. And Hang, congratulations.”

I received an excited smile from Hange.

“Thank you, Agent Leonhart.”

“““““

This was the third time in less than 10 minutes that I looked at my watch. If there was one thing I hated, it was to wait. I was now with the car parked in front of the building where Nanaba lived, she informed me that she was already coming down and I had no other choice but to wait, right? I pressed delicately the button on the panel, turning on the radio that was playing a soft music. The beats spread across the small space of the vehicle making me relax. It was when I heard light knocks on the window of the passenger side, through the window I saw Nanaba's broad smile towards me. I unlocked the doors, and she entered right after.

“I'm sorry I took so long, Annie.”

“It's okay, don't worry about it! You look beautiful.”

The woman stared at me with a beautiful smile, letting me notice how beautiful Nanaba was. She was wearing a dark gray dress, of loose fabric with thin straps, that provided a striking and beautiful neckline. She had delicate and youthful traits. Her hair was blonde, a pixie haircut.

“You really think so?”

“Yes, like every time I see you.”

“You look beautiful too.” she said.

The taller woman looked into my eyes and smiled. Then she took care of accommodating herself better on the car seat, to then pull the seatbelt. I promptly did the same before starting my car.

“Where are we going?”

“We are going to Sky Room, I hear it's wonderful!”

“Oh, yes! It's great!”

“Do you usually go out a lot?” I asked as I sped out of the condo parking lot.

Nanaba shrugged, analyzing me.

“Yes, when I have time I go out a lot! I get so stressed in my work that I like to go to a pleasant place with some friends later.”

I nodded serenely, with a brief smile.

“I imagine that it must really be too stressful to spend the entire day in that company.”

The woman sighed heavily.

“You have no idea how much! There are days when everything is calm, but lately things are tense. But let's not talk about that, work issues are tiring!”

“It's okay if you want to talk about it, I don't mind.” I tried to seem as natural as possible.

I knew that talking about work on a date wasn't the best of options, but I couldn't forget not even for a second the real reason why I was with her that night. Nanaba was a beautiful and attractive woman, but my focus was another.

“Better not.”

Dammit.

I nodded and continued to pay attention to the path we followed. Shiganshina was literally the city that never slept. The streets were still extremely busy, with people circulating from one side to the other, in random and at the same time common paths. We were in the middle of Downtown, near Times Square. The cluster of people that circled made me rethink the idea of continuing driving, so I parked the vehicle in a free parking spot and asked the woman next to me to accompany me. The Sky Room wasn't so far away, the path would be short and pleasant.

“I imagine that Downtown's movement doesn't come close to your old town's, right?”

Nanaba asked as she walked beside me. I looked up and stared at her relaxed countenance.

“Yeah, I bet there are more people in Times Square than in the entire town of Mount Maria. **””**

The blonde smiled amusedly, letting her attention be stolen by the huge screens that the buildings possessed. The commercial advertisements were all made there, and to be honest it worked very well, since Downtown was Shiganshina's financial center.

“But are you liking it here?”

We stopped in front of Fairfield Inn and Suites hotel, place where Sky Room operated. The blonde stood in front of me, waiting for her answer. I flashed a small smile, staring at her blue eyes.

“I'm loving it!”

“I'm glad to know, Annie.”

I rested my hand on her waist, leading her into the hotel. After a long talk with Hitch, she gave me two entries for Sky Room, she said she had won it from one of the women she met a few days ago. I wasn't very interested in hearing the story, I was more interested in getting the free pass to the bar. Sky Room was one of Shiganshina's best bars, an attractive spot for many people of high purchasing power. I figured that it would be a good first impression to take the blonde to a place as pleasant as that one.

“This place is always incredible!” Nanaba murmured when the elevator metal doors opened.

“It's the first time I come here, and it looks great.”

“You need to get to know many things in this city.”

“I will, most certainly.”

We were in the thirty third floor of the hotel, on the roof. It was a large and modern space, with glass details everywhere. Median illumination, which gave a more reserved air to the environment. There was a small stage where a Jazz band played a lively music for everyone in there, sipping from their glasses filled with alcohol. **”**

“Where do you want to sit?”

We were still near the entrance, where there were a few small tables with white padded seats. There were some couples, and some friends in a fun conversation.

“We can sit in a more private place.”

Nanaba gave me a suggestive look, and at the same time excited.

“We can stay a little in those tables near the stage, and then we can search for a calmer place.”

I tried to give another option, but the woman pulled me by the hand to the tables in the front. The place was crowded, and pretty excited by the way. We sat in the nearest area to the stage, to enjoy a little bit more of the show. The Jazz band was wonderful, Nanaba had a lot of fun while drinking. I controlled the amount of alcohol I drank that night, I couldn't afford to get drunk in the middle of an investigation. We stayed for a good time in a lively conversation, flirting and even fondling. The blonde was already pretty altered for a night's start, it was when I took her to a more private area of Sky Room. The outside area had less people, only some couples.

“Tell me, for how long do you work in C.E.?”

Nanaba sighed, bringing the glass with Vodka up to her lips, taking a soft sip.

“Two and a half years, I think.”

“That's quite some time.”

“It sure is, no one lasts long in that place.”

“Why?” I asked trying to seem subtle about it.

“I don't know. The only ones who lasted were Zeke and Jean. But he left a while ago.”

“He left? He preferred to go solo?” I asked as I took a sip of my beer. **”**

“No! He and Mr. Yeager had an ugly fight. They said that Eren had a big project, but needed Mr. Kristein's vote for it to be approved. Jean preferred to support the other guy, because if he supported Eren, he would be the most stipendiary. I don't know, it's very confusing.” Nanaba said as she moved closer to me.

“It turned out that Jean invested in a shell company and lost all of his shares. Nowadays he blames Mr. Yeager.”

“Shell company?” I asked curiously.

“Yes! His money was practically all stolen. I don't know, he had to be removed from Yeager.”

“And no one ever did anything?”

“No, Jean invested outside Yeager Enterprises' projects, he didn't want Eren's participation. I remember that the atmosphere weighed heavily in that place. I thought it would work out, but weeks later Jean got upset when he found out he had lost everything.

“And Eren didn't do anything?”

Nanaba let out a sarcastic laugh.

“Eren Yeager doesn't help anyone. I think no one in there likes him, only Zeke and his wife, of course.”

“And you?” I asked putting a small strand of her blonde hair behind her ear.

“I need that job.”

I flashed a small smile and nodded.

“His wife, Mikasa. Does she frequent the company a lot?”

Nanaba shook her head.

“The bitch doesn't like it there, she has her own gallery. And she spends most of her time there.”

I let out an amused laugh at the way she referred to Mikasa. It seemed that Mrs. Yeager wasn't an absolute darling as well.

“You don't like her?”

“Mrs. Yeager is just like her husband, arrogant and she thinks she owns the world.” her voice tone revealed a certain irritation “She seems to be with all that money, but she's not.”

My thoughts wandered to Mikasa, to her imposing pose, her arrogant and egocentric air. Shit, I loved that about her. She knew how to use all her trickery to get what she wanted. Mikasa was manipulative and sly, however sexy, very sexy. **”**

“But let's not talk about that, we can talk about better things, or do better things.” she said as she inched closer, taking my lips in a kiss.  
  
  
  


**Mikasa Ackerman's Point Of View**  
  


“One more drink, please.” I asked the bartender who smiled gallantly.

“You'll get drunk this way!” Sasha laughed.

“I don't care! I'm very stressed.”

“Forget about it, Mika.”

Sasha mumbled while swaying her body from one side to the other to the sound of the Jazz band that was playing in the background. The environment was crowded, and very excited. We were at the bar, sitting on the high stools that were stuck there. Eren had gone out to watch a football game with his unbearable friends, and I promptly called Sasha to drink in Sky Room. It was one of my favorite places in Downtown, whenever I could I was there.

“I'm doing that, dear.” I said raising the glass to Sasha who smiled.

“We can go to a nightclub after here.” **”**

“No, I don't want to get home so late.”

“Worried about the husband?” she asked with her eyes fixed on me.

“I'm just avoiding stress.”

“I honestly don't know why you put up with Eren.”

I looked at her with an expression that said "are you serious right now?". I saw my best friend roll her eyes in an impatient way, which made me smile. Sasha's dislike towards Eren was simply comical. The tall young man who prepared the drink approached me, placing the clean glass on the counter, to then pour the yellowish liquid inside it.

“Here it is, Miss.” he said with his eyes fixed on me.

“This looks great, thanks.”

I flashed a smile at him, who remained with his eyes fixed on me. I turned to Sasha, who was shaking her head. The woman grabbed my hand, pulling me away from there.

“Were you flirting with the bartender?”

I let out a loud laugh as I walked beside the woman to a more distant corner of Sky Room. I felt a bit altered, my senses were starting to get somewhat uncontrolled.

“I was!”

“And you admit it?”

“Jesus Christ, it was just for fun. You think I'm going to get involved with a bartender who only wants sex?”

“I thought you liked sex.” Sasha spoke staring at me.

“And I love it. But there's only one person who's on my wish list right now.”

We stopped near the glass wall that separated the indoor and the outdoor of the roof. Right in front of the door that gave access to the uncovered part of the place. I leaned against the massive glass wall as I took a sip of the drink made with orange juice and vodka.

“Mikasa, you know that that is dangerous...” the brunette said with a serious expression.”

“I like the danger, Sasha. It's exciting.” **”**

I moved my body to the sound of the background music, accompanying the more lively rhythm that played there. Through the straw I sucked some more of the drink before placing it on an empty table. I brought my hands to my black dress, smoothing the fabric that lifted when I danced. I palmed my hand on the wall, feeling my head spin.

“I need some air.” **”“**

“You need to stop drinking, you are already drunk.”

“Shhh. I'll be right back, I'm just going outside for some fresh air.”

Sasha nodded before turning her attention to the band that animated the place. I moved away from her, walking out of the closed environment. The outside was less illuminated, and what stood out was the beautiful view of the skyscraper in Downtown. As I walked to the more distant part I saw a familiar silhouette, she was sitting on the padded brown couch, next to another woman.

“It can't be...”

I narrowed my eyes trying to see better, but didn't succeed. I approached one of the nearest concrete pillars slowly, to not attract the attention of whom I imagined. When one of the women stood up, causing me to be sure of who was there.

“Bitch.” I whispered at the sight of Nanaba standing with a smile on her lips.

Annie was sitting saying something, which probably was the reason why the other was smiling like an idiot. I rolled my eyes at the pathetic scene, until noticing the blonde walking away. Annie got up from the couch and walked to the glass edge on the other side of the roof.

My turn.

She had her back to me. She was wearing a tight dress of thin straps that reached the middle of her thick and toned thighs. I just hadn't been able to identify whether the color was black or navy blue, but I didn't even care. The beautiful sight of the Agent's body under that little piece of clothing only made me come to one conclusion.

Annie was simply hot.

I saw her light a cigarette, in which she took a drag with want, before letting out the puff of smoke that spread through the air. I walked in slow steps, until standing behind her. She lowered her hand, leaving it beside her body. Gently I brought my hand to hers, to grab the cigarette from between her fingers quickly. The woman turned towards me in one swift motion but froze her movements as soon as she fixed her eyes on me.

“God!” she exclaimed. **”**

I smiled cynically, to then bring the cigarette up to my lips. I took a long drag, under the supervision of Annie’s blue and surprised eyes. And then took it out of my mouth slowly, to let out the smoke between my lips.

“Hello, Agent Leonhart.” I spoke with a wide and mischievous smile.

“What are you doing here, Mikasa?” she asked surprised.

“You forgot the "Mrs. Yeager"?” I asked, perking my eyebrow. **”**

Annie looked both ways and then stared at me intensely. In her eyes reflected the glow of the surrounding buildings' illuminations, they were obscure and mysterious. We were practically alone in that more distant area of Sky Room.

“No, I'm sorry.”

“It's okay, don't worry about it.” I said bringing the cigarette up to my lips again.

I leaned on the glass edge, looking at all that view around us. The building where we were gave us the view to the Midtown and to the Center Tower, which remained grandiose and illuminated.

“What are you doing here?”

“I'm the one who should be asking you that. Actually, I saw very well what you are doing here.”

Annie swallowed hard and nodded.

“Are you really interested in that woman?”

“I don't have the obligation to answer that question, Mrs. Yeager.”

I smirked and took one last drag on the cigarette before throwing it away.

“You know that you can have better things, right?”

“I can?”

I took just one step forward, stopping a few centimeters from Annie's body, who froze. The woman's eyes were fixed on my lips, which I made absolute question to moisten with the tip of my tongue. Her eyes stared at me intensely. I felt my body heat up, and that damn urge to kiss her.

“You should.” I whispered. **”**

I felt Annie's hands rest on my waist, in a delicious grip. My chest swelled in a strong and surprised breath, I bit my lower lip making the woman shake her head in a lame attempt to control herself. I made sure that our bodies were touching, so that she felt even more desire to fulfill what I wanted so badly. Annie squeezed harder, this time, pulling me towards her.

“Kiss me, Annie.”

In a quick act she backed away, and before I could complain, Annie pulled me by the hand, dragging me to a more hidden part of the place. I felt my back collide against the concrete wall with certain force, to then the woman's body unite mine in a breathtaking grip. I sighed heavily when I felt Annie's possessive hands distribute themselves on my body, one on my neck, and the other on my waist. I sent her a daring look, and she promptly reciprocated it. I closed my eyes, almost letting out a moan when I felt Annie's hot and soft tongue encounter my neck. I had my body pinned with hers as her lips and her tongue slid on my skin.

“Bitch.” I murmured when she sucked hard.

I was sure that that would leave a mark, but in that instant nothing mattered. Annie's possessive hand descended slowly from my waist to my ass, where she smoothed slowly before squeezing hard. **”**

“Hmm!” I moaned unable to contain myself.

She smiled against my skin, as devilish grin as mine. To then kiss my neck again, sliding her soft lips around the area. I brought one of my hands to her hair, letting my fingers get lost between her blonde locks. The Agent pushed her thigh between my legs, causing extreme friction to my pussy. I remained with my eyes closed, feeling the tip of Annie's tongue go up my neck to my earlobe. She licked like a thirsty feline, I felt my whole body in flames, and the situation only intensified when one of her hands snaked inside my dress. In a bold gesture, she pushed my panties to the side, touching with the tip of her index and middle finger my wet pussy. **”**

“Son of a bitch!” I murmured in a dragged moan.

Annie smiled, and slid her tongue along my jaw line to my lips, which she quickly licked. As soon as she pulled her mouth away from my skin, I opened my eyes staring at her. She had a mischievous smile.

“I'm sorry, love. Today I'm accompanied.” she said in a sarcastic tone as she let go of me. **”**

Before I could utter a word, Annie backed away even more.

“Have a good night, Mrs. Yeager.

She walked away with a victorious smile, as she brought her two fingers up to her lips, sucking slowly as if she was relishing my taste.

Bitch.


	8. Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut in this one, not completely but heres some crumbs.

  
  


**Mikasa Ackerman's Point Of View  
  
**

I walked in slow steps next to Eren to the entrance of Yeager Enterprise. He looked at me from the corner of his eyes and flashed me a happy smile. Last night we made up right after I got home from the Sky Room. My husband was already home, lying in our bed as he watched the comments of the game he had gone out to see. And I, like a good wife, gave him the affection that he had asked so much the night before, which resulted in a good-humored man the next day, to the point of fulfilling a small request of mine.

“Are you sure you don't want me to ask someone from HR to do it?” he asked as he waved to one of the employees.

“I am, my love.”

We passed through the biometric identification system in the entrance, receiving some discreet looks. At Y.E. the employees always kept a serious posture, without showing any apparent type of distraction. Everything thanks to the strict supervisors, who were under Eren's command. We crossed the entrance's main wing, walking towards the elevators on the other side. Two of the three elevators were occupied, leaving the one on the left side. It didn't take long and we were on the top floor, where my husband's office was. That area was reserved solely for his office, having a division only for the secretary's desk, which until now was completely empty.

Late, how wonderful.

“And then you say that I have no reason.” I spoke as I slid the tip of my fingers on the cold wood of Nanaba's desk.

Eren gave me a look that said "you are exaggerating". But soon turned towards the door, entering his office. I walked quickly on my stiletto heels, right behind him. My husband dropped his brown leather briefcase on the desk and then unbuttoned the last three buttons of his navy blue blazer. He sat on his chair and let his attention be stolen by the papers that were on his desk. I approached him, bringing my hands to his shoulders where I squeezed slowly.

“I won't be long here, okay? I have to go to the gallery with Sasha.” I said depositing a kiss on his neck.

“Alright, honey. I also have a series of meetings today.”

Eren looked out of the office, probably looking for any sign of Nanaba. He partially lifted his arm to look at the time in his gold watch, it was already past AM and no sign of her.

“She is never late.”

“Sasha told me that she saw her at Sky Room yesterday. She must be hangover.”

Before I could say anything else, we heard the noise of the elevator's beep. Making room for a hurried Nanaba, and somewhat clumsy. The woman still had her face with light marks of who had just woken up. Her uniform had wrinkled folds of pure carelessness.

“I'm sorry about the delay, Mr. Yeager.” she said as soon as she set foot inside the office.

Eren stared at the woman for a few seconds, just like me. I slid my thin fingers on my husband's shoulders, as I analyzed Nanaba's posture in front of us. The image of Annie together with that woman was drawn in my thoughts, making me expel any kind of pity I could have.

“Nanaba, I want you to go to HR. We won't be needing your services anymore.

The woman let her jaw drop in surprise, she wasn't expecting such news at that time of the morning. I took a deep breath, lifting my head in a firm posture.

“What?”

“Exactly what you heard.”

“But Sir, I know I was late and I'm sorry.”

“Don't worry, we'll pay everything according to the law.”

“Was it because of my delay?”

“Your lack of commitment, my dear. You don't fit in Yeager Enterprise's standards. So I had to take action.” I said moving closer to the woman.

I felt the secretary's furious gaze on me, as if she knew exactly that it was I who ordered her dismissal. Deep down she knew, women always know, but I honestly didn't care one bit about what she thought or not. I moved my lips into a smile, for her who just stared at me.

“Alright, excuse me, Mrs. Yeager.”

The woman left the office, and I allowed myself to walk right behind her. I closed the door, so that Eren wouldn't hear absolutely anything of what was happening outside. The secretary began to pack her things while I just watched everything. She didn't seem to be sad or upset, her frown revealed anger.

“It was you, right?” she asked “Who made him fire me?!”

“What?”

“Don't play dumb! You fired me!” she seethed.

“Yes.” I said inching closer to the desk.

“How can you be such a bitch?”

She stared at me without any type of respect. I frowned at the woman, who now seemed to have her claws out.

“I made it very clear last time for you to be careful.”

“You think you own the world, right?”

Was she really trying to measure forces with me?

“The world, not yet. But this company, yes. Now stop pissing me off and grab your things, get out of here.”

“Watch out, one day you will get your fingers burned, Mrs. Yeager.”

“Am I receiving threats?” I asked as I rested both of my hands on the woman's desk “Because if so, I must tell you that I can be much better than you in doing so.”

“You are a...”

“You better be quiet. I advise you not to finish your sentence.”

Nanaba turned away, giving me a furious look. She grabbed her purse, where she dumped her personal belongings, and left in hurried and hard steps. As soon as the woman disappeared into the elevator, I grabbed my phone from the pocket of my light blue jeans, searching the contact list for a few seconds, until finding Annie's name. It didn't take long, only three rings and I could hear the woman's husky voice on the other side of the line.

“Yes, Mrs. Yeager?” I could notice a sarcastic hint in her voice.

“Good Morning, Agent Leonhart.”

“Good Morning.”

“I will need your services today, I'm in my husband's company. Can you come here?” I asked without any kind of annoyance in my voice. Annie surely thought that I would be spitting fire.

“Of course, I'm leaving the precinct in 15 minutes, I'll be there soon.

“Alright, thank you, dear.” I said before hanging up.

I put my phone back on my pocket, letting out an excited sigh between my lips. I would love to see Annie's face at the knowledge that her sweet Nanaba had been fired. I stayed for a few seconds daydreaming about our possible conversation, when again I heard the beep of the elevator. From a distance I saw Zeke walking towards Eren's office, next to a beautiful woman.

“Good Morning, Mrs. Yeager.” the man spoke.

“Good Morning, Zeke.” I said, leaving my eyes on the beautiful woman at his side.

“Is Eren in his office?”

I nodded with a brief smile and walked to my husband's office, being followed by both of them. Eren frowned as soon as he spotted them, but soon relaxed. I walked to his side again.

“Good Morning, Sir.” she said.

“Eren, this is Hange Zoe, the new employee. Hange, this is Eren Yeager and his wife Mikasa Ackerman.”

My husband gently got up from his chair and extended his hand to the beautiful woman. Hange was the owner of a wonderful body, a skin with a beautiful and delicate tone. Her features were flawless, accompanied by delicate bangs and long hazel hair. With a beautiful smile she greeted the man and then me.

“Nice to meet you.”

“Well, you told me about Nanaba's dismissal, and the person nominated to replace her is in the company's billing sector. Hange had been hired for the financial sector, but she has an extensive curriculum for accounting.” Zeke made a brief pause and then continued. “But since I know that all the employees from billing need to go through your supervision, I brought her here.”

Eren nodded.

“She did the interview?”

“Yes Sir, she passed the selection with flying colors, and with a great position I would say.”

Hange smiled brightly.

“If she was that good, there's no need. Just take her to make the register in the system and collect the microchip.”

“Was she your recommendation?” I asked Zeke.

The man glanced quickly at the woman beside him and then turned his attention back to me.

“No, ma'am, I just brought her at Marcus' request.”

“Then, be very welcome, Hange.” I said with a smile to the woman.

“Thank you very much! I will give my best to your company.

“I hope so. But I don't doubt that.” Eren spoke gently.

“Have a good day, Miss Zoe.”

She nodded before leaving alongside Zeke. As soon as both of them stepped out of the office, Eren looked at me and approached.

“You come here time or another and gradually change everything.”

“I only fired your incompetent secretary, my love.”

“Your jealousy is something else.”

The man touched my waist, closing his hands on my body, which he pulled closer to him. I closed my eyes as soon as I felt Eren's lips uniting to mine in a calm kiss.

“Who is the woman who will be your secretary now?” I asked as I pulled away from his lips.

“Rachel, that brunette from the billing sector. I trust her, and apparently we already got a good replacement for her place there. This young woman, Hange, she seems very competent at first sight.

“Yes, I agree. I hope it works out.”

“It will.”

My husband stared at me for a few seconds, and as soon as he inched closer to kiss my lips, my phone rang.

“It must be Annie. I'm going to the gallery, I have a contract to review. They want to make a modern art exhibition in the gallery.

“Can't you stay a little longer here with me? I have a meeting in half an hour.”

I brought my hands to my husband's face, bringing his face closer to mine. I kissed his lips quickly and walked away.

“I can't, like I said, I have a thousand things to solve. But I'll see you at home, honey.”

He sighed, leaning against the shelf behind him.

“Okay, have a good day at work.”

I stopped in the doorway, staring at him with a smile.

“You too, my love.”

I grabbed my phone from my pocket when I entered the elevator, sending a quick text to Annie, asking for her to wait in the main entrance. As soon as I got out of the elevator I saw Nanaba down the hall talking to another woman, who I thought to be the receptionist. Once the woman laid eyes on me, I noticed her impending fury, so I flashed a brief smile and went on my way to Annie, who was waiting for me outside.

An overthrown piece.

A mere pawn.

As soon as I saw the agent standing at the entrance, a new smile settled on my lips, smile that I took care of cutting quickly. I put my sunglasses on my face and walked to the luxurious car that was waiting for me at the entrance. The driver opened the door once he saw me. I felt Annie's steps behind me, but I didn't even pay attention.

“I'm going in my car.” she said when she approached the car window.

“Okay, I'm going to the gallery.”

Annie just nodded, I could see the amused expression on her face, so I rolled up the car window before she could utter a word.

“Drive to the gallery, Connie.”

Through the rearview mirror, I saw the image of a Annie standing still, looking at my car that was gradually driving away. Her expression was confused, and amused. She really believed that I was still irritated by last night, and I really was, but I had already gotten even. With a beautiful payback.

  
  


**Annie Leonhart's Point Of View**  
  


I saw the black and luxurious car where Mikasa was driving away. The raven had a serious posture, somewhat irritated. She didn't even bother to talk to me, but I wouldn't care. I wouldn't fall for the whims of a tease, she had had what she deserved. I sighed and went back to my car, when on the way I saw Nanaba exiting Y.E. She didn't have a good expression on her face, on the contrary.

“Hey.”

I approached the blonde, who looked at me seriously.

“What happened?” I asked worriedly.

Nanaba looked at me again and sighed as she straightened her purse on her left shoulder.

“I was fired.”

“What? What do you mean? Did something happen?”

She shook her head, bringing one of her hands up to her face to wipe a tear.

“I arrived a little late today, but I don't know the real reason.”

For a moment I felt guilty, Nanaba woke up late for having stayed in the hotel with me. Our night had been interesting, I would not deny that the blonde knew very well how to give pleasure to someone, not to mention that she had helped my investigation a lot.

“Are you sure it wasn't because you were late? I can try to talk to Mr. Yeager.”

“You don't need to, I'm sure that it was his wife who did this. In fact, I have no doubts. I just don't know what I did to her.”

I closed my eyes quickly, thinking that it all made perfect sense. What a son of a bitch.

“I'm so sorry.” I said still thinking about Mikasa.

“It's okay, I'm going now. I have a ride to go back home.”

“Alright, take care. I have to go work.”

Nanaba quickly kissed my face and smiled weakly.

“I'll call you later.”

I just nodded and walked away. Nanaba had been fired, and I knew exactly by who, and why. How could Mikasa be so mean? She had power to do that and she didn't mind to use it. I got in my car, speeding out of there towards Ackerman gallery. She would have to give me some good explanations.

Within minutes I stopped the car in the large parking lot of the gallery. I got out of the vehicle quickly and headed towards the entrance. The main hall was empty, and even then, it was noticeable how big and luxurious that place was. I had already passed in front of that place in the night before with Nanaba, and the blonde had told me that Mikasa was the owner. But I had no idea how important this place was. I let my eyes sweep all over the environment, searching for a sign of the woman.

Ugh.

I heard a small noise, when a man of good age appeared in the hall. He was wearing a navy blue uniform and a hat in the same color. In his hands were a few items for cleaning.

“Excuse me, Sir. Do you know where Mikasa is?”

The man nodded.

“Mrs. Ackerman is on the second floor, in her office. You can go up those stairs on the right, you will find an office right in front.”

“Thank you.”

I crossed the empty hall, hearing my shoes on the marble floor. I went up the huge staircase, which led to the office that the man had informed me. I approached the wooden door slowly and knocked twice. Mikasa's voice sounded in the background, allowing my entry. The woman who was focused on a broadsheet she had in her hands, lifted her head to look at me. At the sight of my expression, she smiled.

Son of a bitch.

Mikasa had an expression as if she knew exactly what was going on. She smiled knowingly, however, with a serious posture. Today she was wearing a white blouse, which gave a partial view of her smooth stomach, covered by a thick band that was part of the blouse. On top of it was a black blazer with a white stripe on the tips. On the lower half, a pair of jeans with several cuts.

She looked beautiful, shit.

“Why did you do it?” I asked as soon as I closed the door.

“Do what?” she asked turning her attention to the papers.

I rolled my eyes and crossed the room in quick steps. Mikasa's office was big, with modern furniture. Her glass desk was right in front of a large window, which overlooked the busy street outside. The white walls had a nice contrast by the paintings it possessed.

“Don't play the skeptic.”

“What are you talking about, Agent Leonhart?”

“You fired Nanaba!” I seethed.

She laid eyes on me and repressed a smile from appearing on her lips.

“So, she already told you the news? You two are talking a lot apparently.”

“How can you do that? She depended on that!”

“I can do whatever I want, Annie. She wasn't suitable for my husband's company.”

Mikasa got up from her chair, carrying some folders in her hands. She crossed the room, passing by my side, giving me the chance to feel her sweet and at the same time strong scent. I closed my eyes taking a deep breath, letting the raven's scent invade my nostrils. I turned to face her, who put everything in a fine wooden shelf next to the door. I couldn't help but notice how she looked fucking hot in jeans, let's say that it highlighted perfectly well her sinuous curves.

“She worked there for years and only now you saw that she wasn't suitable?” I asked in an ironic tone.

She closed the shelf's doors and turned towards me with a smile. That smile.

“Okay, Leonhart! You are pretty smart to know the reason why I made her get fired, right?”

Mikasa said, leaning on the shelf behind her.

“Oh my God. You are worthless!”

The taller woman slid the tip of her tongue over her lower lip and moved away from the shelf, walking slowly towards me. In calculated steps she circled me, as if she was analyzing me wholly. I swallowed hard in the exact instant that she stopped behind me and inhaled close to my neck.

“That was never a secret to you, Annie.” she whispered, and then moved away, walking towards her desk.

I felt at the edge of a cliff in the presence of that woman. It was as if at any moment Mikasa could push me, making me completely lose all senses. And the worst of all, I liked it. I liked the damn feeling of danger, of wrong. I loved feeling so tempted by her. So alive and... aroused.

“Honestly, I always knew you were worthless. Since I met you in that damn bar.”

“If you think that that offends me, you are wrong.”

“Don't look at me with that face, it's not like you don't like it. You slept with the little secretary, right? But I'm sure that it wasn't as good as it was with me.”

True.

“I wouldn't trust that too much, Ava.” I let out with confidence.

She frowned, with her eyes fixed on me, and soon after let out a loud laugh.

“You aren't really going to say that that little woman was better than me, right? Annie, please. I'll start to think that you don't know what is good in bed.”

The raven turned her back to me and began to organize some paperwork on the desk.

“She was.” I lied.

Mikasa turned towards me, with a neutral expression.

“She was better than me?”

“Yes, she was exceptionally good.”

“You are a bitch.” she cussed, and internally I celebrated because of her sudden irritation.

She grabbed the last folders that were on the desk and repeated the same process of minutes ago. Mikasa organized delicately the folders there, as I approached her, leaning my left shoulder on the closed cabinet door.

“You think you are always the best?” I let out a sarcastic laugh.

Mikasa, who was focused, now lifted her body closing the door to look at me.

“I don't think, I am.”

“Is that so?”

“I think you forgot, Annie. But don't worry, I'll remind you.”

Before I could utter a word, I felt Mikasa's hands on my waist, at the same time as her lips united to mine. My back met the cabinet door, as she pinned me with her body. For a split second I tried not wanting, I tried to refuse her, but no human being could avoid it. Mikasa slid the tip of her tongue over my lower lip before sliding it into my mouth. I sighed, bringing one of my hands to her hair. With the locks of her hair wrapped in some fingers, I pulled hard, forcing her to let go of my lips. Her eyes opened, giving me the chance to stare at her dark orbs' tone that swallowed me with pure mischievousness. Her lips were parted, reddened and hopelessly flashy. Mikasa's breathing was a bit altered, making her breath hit my face with certain force. She squeezed her fingers on my waist and pulled my body hard, and then I kissed her again.

“I hate you.” I whispered against her lips.

“I hate you too.”

I turned my attention back to Mikasa's full mouth, as I led her body to the couch of that office. In slow and clumsy steps, we moved as I brought my hands to her black blazer, removing it from her body with strength and speed. Mikasa turned her body, leaving my back turned to the couch. With both of her hands, she pushed my shoulders, forcing me to sit. Within seconds she sat on my lap, leaving one leg on either side of my thighs.

“I will remind you of what you really like.”

In that moment I no longer cared about the consequences nor with what would come after that. I just wanted that woman, I wanted to feel her body, her taste. Being with Mikasa was like putting yourself to the test of any danger, the adrenaline coursing through me only made me want to continue. I closed my eyes and gasped in the exact moment I felt the Asian's hot and soft tongue on my neck. I closed my hands on her thighs, squeezing harder than necessary. She had one of her hands in my hair, pulling it in a delicious way.

“You are hell!” I whispered, and she bit the skin of my neck, and then sucked it.

I felt Mikasa's agile hands unbutton my shirt, one by one, while her rosy lips slid over my collarbone. I held her hips firmly, moving her body, causing a desperate friction between us. The jeans we were wearing rubbed vigorously, leaving me more and more lost. She opened my shirt completely, and her eyes stared at me hungrily. I was wearing a wine color bra, which stood out in my skin. The raven licked my skin, like a feline, from the valley between my breasts to the tip of my chin.

“I had forgotten how you are hot, Leonhart.” she whispered, making my whole body tremble.

She moved her hips, one, two, three times, which were enough to worsen my situation. The thick fabric left me stuck, but at the same time intensified everything. I brought my hands to her delicate blouse, which I took off at once. The Asian was sitting on my lap, wearing a lace black bra, leaving her median breasts squeezed behind the fabric. She bit her lip and I brought mine to her skin. Mikasa arched her head back as soon as I began to kiss her chest, collarbone to the top of her breasts.

“Annie...” she whispered when I moved her hips harder.

I wanted more contact, I wanted to feel her. She rubbed on me hard, while my tongue sought for Ava’s nipple. My hands went up her back, touching the hot and soft skin, until reaching the clasp of her bra, which I freed quickly. I opened my eyes in time to see the delicate intimate piece leave her body, giving me the wonderful view of her bare breasts.

They were beautiful and attractive.

I unbuttoned her jeans quickly, while kissing her body. Mikasa lifted her body, staying on her knees on the couch, leaving her breasts at a considerable height in relation to my face. I couldn't help myself, I mouthed one of her breasts, feeling the soft and delicate skin against my tongue. Mikasa moaned in such a pleasant way to my ears, I opened my eyes and saw her staring at me with those flaming eyes. Mikasa watched everything I did, every movement my lips and tongue did on her breast. I lowered the jeans a little bit, and then went up with my hands to her waist so that she wouldn't pull her body away from mine. The Asian captured one of my hands, and masterfully guided it to where she needed.

“Feel, feel how wet I get for you.” she whispered with that devilish expression.

I paid attention to her other breast, moving my tongue quickly over her hard nipple. Snaking my hand inside her panties, I cussed myself for that a thousand times. Mikasa's pussy was simply soaked.

“Fuck.

“Oh, hmmm, feel it.” she moaned.

My fingers slid between her slick folds to her wet entry, completely soaking my fingers. With them fully wet I went back to the top, to her clit, and massaged it slowly. I saw her closing her eyes and biting her lip with certain force. It wasn't because Mikasa was being touched that I didn't feel pleasure. The fact of having that woman in that state on top of me was infinitely pleasurable, feeling her like that left me totally inebriated. Soft hands came towards my face, lifting my head to kiss her lips. Ava’s hot and eager tongue entered my mouth, moving in a delicious way with mine. Before I could feel her wholly, we heard loud knocks on the door.

“Shit, no!” I held her.

“Mikasa!”

I heard a feminine voice calling from the other side of the door.

“Just a moment, Sasha! Wait a minute!” she shouted defeated.

Mikasa got off my lap quickly, picking up her bra that was thrown next to us on the couch. I closed my shirt as fast as I could, while the woman in front of me tried to compose herself. The situation could be funny if I did not have the urge to kill whoever it was on the other side of the door. Mikasa put on her white blouse and her black blazer.

“Mikasa, is everything alright?” the woman who was outside asked.

“Yes, just wait a minute!”

“Shit, what will they think of us now?” I asked having a reality outbreak.

Mikasa looked at me and laughed as she fixed her hair in front of the mirror that was there. God, was she really laughing at the situation?

“What are you laughing at?” I whispered.

She turn towards me with an amused expression.

“I'm laughing at the fear you have of being caught red- handed.”

She grabbed my hand, raising it to my face's height. And in an out of the ordinary boldness, she put two of my fingers in her mouth, the same I had used to touch her pussy a few minutes ago, and she sucked them. My jaw dropped with that scene, she sucked them till the end. And as she let them go, she smiled depositing a quick peck on my lips. Then the tall woman walked away towards the door, which she opened making room for a brunette woman to walk in.

“You finally arrived, Blouse!” she said excitedly.

Cynicism was no longer the right word for Ava, she was far beyond that. Never in all my life had seen a woman like her.

“Did I interrupt something?” the blonde asked.

“Of course not! Agent Leonhart and I were organizing some things in her schedule while she is protecting me.”

The woman seemed to not have believed, but she didn't seem to care. She looked at me and smiled politely.

“Agent Leonhart, this is my best friend Sasha Blouse.”

“Pleasure to meet you.”

“The pleasure is mine, Leonhart.”

Over Sasha's shoulder, I saw Mikasa in the back, with that smile of whom had been up to something.

“Well, I'm going to take a walk around the gallery. Anything call me, Mrs. Yeager.”

Mikasa nodded and walked to her desk.

“Alright, Annie. If I need you I'll call you, and thank you for the meeting.”

The words disappeared from my mouth for a few seconds, and I just nodded.

“Excuse me.” I said before leaving that office.

I needed air, or something to calm me down. Mikasa would sooner or later drive me crazy, of that I had absolutely no doubt. I descended the stairs to the main hall, still not believing what had happened there. How could she act so naturally? I received a curious look from the man who was cleaning the place, but I didn't even care. I walked out of that place; I needed a cigarette.

“You are very lost, Annie. Very!” I grumbled as I unlocked the vehicle.

In the car's glove compartment, I pulled out the small box that contained my cigarettes. I brought one to my lips, and then lit it with my lighter. Within seconds after the first two drags, the effects came, I felt more relaxed.

Damn addiction.

I brought the cigarette once again to my lips, and then removed it, letting the smoke escape between them. The image of Mikasa sucking my fingers formed in my thoughts again, causing me deep down that urge to go back there and finish what we started. But thank God, or rather Hitch, that thought was interrupted. My phone rang uncontrollably with a call from her.

“Hello, bitch!” I heard the woman's voice on the other side of the line.

“The respect is dead in this friendship!”

Hitch let out an amused laugh on the other side of the line.

“What happened?”

“Nothing, I called to know if you are protecting your sexy boss.”

I rolled my eyes impatiently, as I threw the cigarette in the dumpster ahead.

“You don't even want to know.”

“Oh my God, what did you do? What are you up to?”

“I didn't do anything. Literally.”

My friend stayed quiet for a few seconds, and then spoke again.

“Okay! I didn't call to hear about your sex life with Yeager' wife. But to inform you that our plan got into action today!”

“What are you talking about?” I went back to my car, entering it again.

“Hange installed the FBI program. Now Yeager Enterprise's system is being properly watched. If there is any kind of weird and out of the standards transaction we will know.”

A smile escaped through my lips.

“Now we are talking, we'll finally get some answers. But we can't stop trying to find out about the first robbery.”

“Don't worry about that, Pieck and I are focused on that.”

“Everything will work out!”

“Of course it will, we'll solve this, Leonhart! Now I'm going to hang up, Pieck is calling me.”

“Okay, let me know if you find anything, anything at all.”

“Don't worry, Agent. See you later.”

“See you later.” I said before hanging up.

Now it's on, whoever was robbing Yeager Enterprise was being watched. The game had begun, and I would only come out of it winning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sasha being the cock-block she is. Comments and kudos always welcomed and appreciated.


	9. Exhibition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Play Do i wanna know by the arctic monkeys when hinted at in the story.

**Unknown Person's Point Of View**   
  


I stepped again on the car's gas pedal, which moved a few meters forward. The traffic in New York was as always a chaos. The line of cars in front of me took away all and any desire to cross the city to visit my favorite place. I turned the small stereo button linked to my car dashboard, listening to the music extend throughout the interior of the car. The noises of the cars and complaints outside were gradually ceasing with the driving of the vehicles. I put my forehead on the steering wheel when I noticed the red light turn on in the traffic light. The shrill sound of the horns around me made me realize that the signal was already Green. I drove the car to the next corner, stopping in one of the best coffee shops in the neighborhood. Very close to where I used to always go. Yeager Enterprises. I parked my car in the first spot, a Rav Toyota, right next to the entrance door. I looked around and grabbed the black backpack that was placed on the passenger seat. After turning on the car alarm, I walked in slow steps to the entrance of the coffee shop. Some people who walked through the entrance door flashed a gentle smile and then left. The place was sophisticated and cozy. It had retro décor, with furniture and objects that nowadays seemed to have no value, but there fit in well. I headed towards the last table, sitting on the chair that faced everyone who was there. I dropped the backpack next to me, when I could notice the presence of one of the waitresses very close.

“Can I get you anything?”

A red-haired girl with freckles on her face asked. She had a notepad and small Green pen in hand. I brought my eyes to the menu, before choosing one of the first options.

“Give me a double espresso.”

“Anything else?”

“For the time being no, thank you.”

The young woman finished writing down on her small notepad and then left. Then I grabbed my laptop, which was inside the backpack. I turned on the device that was ready within seconds.

“Let's see how things are going at Yeager Enterprises.”

I quickly typed the password for the computer to free the access. I clicked on the small shortcut of the program used by Eren's company, opening a small window where it asked the login and employee password.

“Let's test this.

Before making any attempt to enter the digital system of Yeager, I took care of activating the IP disguiser. With the latest information obtained by me, investigation was being made. And having my computer as a reference wasn't in my plans. Soon the program disguised the IP, thus giving me tranquility to continue. I went back to Yeager' main window, typing the login and password used by me in the last times in which I made a little visit to the system. The first access was quickly denied. I tried again, and again the red letters reported "access denied".

“Dammit.” I exclaimed.

The third attempt would block the login, and instantly an alert message would be sent to the system's central. I took a deep breath when the redheaded waitress approached.

“Here's your coffee.” she said as she deposited the cup of coffee on the table.

I thanked with a brief smile and then the young woman left. I picked up the cup, lifting it to my lips. I inhaled the aroma that was spreading among the smoke that left the hot liquid, before taking a small sip. I placed the cup back on the wooden table, to then turn my attention back to the computer. I deleted the letters written in the login, to try with another. And again the access was denied. It seemed that Yeager Enterprise's system was blocking any kind of fickle user.

“Fuck. If I can't get in one way, I'll get in another.”

I opened the zipper of my backpack that was placed on the chair beside me, grabbing the mobile phone. I unlocked the lock screen heading directly to my contact list. Within instants I managed to find the number and the name of who I wanted. After three rings, the call was answered:

“Hello?”

“You can speak.” the person's voice sounded on the other side of the line.

“I'm at “Dom Valentim" coffee shop, and I wanted to know if you are nearby. I'm in need of your services.”

“I can't believe you are going to make me leave my house.” the person muttered angrily.

“Do you want money or not?”

I heard a loud sigh over the phone and the noise as if the person was standing up or walking.

“I'll meet you in twenty minutes.”

The twenty minutes seemed to drag before my eyes. Yeager Enterprise's system gleamed on my laptop screen with a huge warning of access denied. Eren seemed to be taking certain precautions recently. Damn him. He didn't want absolutely anyone having access to the financial information of his assets. But let's say that for me, such information was of total importance, and I wouldn't stay without them. I could very well have erred before, but now would be different. I brought the cup of coffee up to my lips, now drinking the remaining coffee that was left there.

“Do you want anything else?”

The same redhead with delicate freckles on the face asked.

“You can bring me another coffee. I'm waiting for someone.”

“The same as your first? Or do you want different?”

“The same as my first.”

She nodded and left. The young woman walked to the end of the dark wood counter before starting to prepare the espresso. The sound of the door opening caught my attention, making me notice that my solution had just arrived. With a frown on their face and messy hair.

“I'll charge you more for making me get out of bed on a Saturday. “ the person murmured sleepily.”

“You look terrible.”

“I just woke up. I'm still hangover.”

“Loser.”

“Don't piss me off.”

I rolled my eyes impatiently and turned the computer to the person who sat in front of me.

“Check this out.”

The person gave me a suspicious look, but then accommodated better on the chair, pulling the laptop closer. The red-haired girl approached, depositing the coffee on the table.

“Here's your coffee.” she spoke gently.

“What do you want to eat?” I asked.

“I want donuts and coffee. Double.”

I gestured for her as a sign to bring what the other person had asked. Then she walked away as she wrote down on her notepad.

“So, what do you want here?”

“I want you to get in Yeager Enterprise's system, having all and any access to the information contained therein.”

The person looked at me for a few instants, probably waiting for a change of mind.

“That is dangerous.” the person muttered concerned “You know that.”

“I'm not asking if it is or not. I want you to do it.”

“I don't know. I don't want to be arrested.”

“I'll pay you for it. And very well.”

“I don't know if I can have access to everything. Generally, these systems have passwords for any field you want to access.”

“It has. Everything in this program is minutely surveilled. But you already helped me once, it doesn't hurt to do it again now.”

“You'll have to pay me a lot more now. The last time you were able to have access to get in. And this time you don't have absolutely anything.”

I huffed and grabbed the backpack again, opening a small pocket on the left side, where I took a good amount of dollars. I threw them on the table, drawing the person's attention. The person's eyes stared at the Greenish notes on the table attentively, before reaching out and grabbing the money.

“Do it now.” I ordered.

We stayed for about two hours in that place. The waitress who served us would throw us out at any moment. Despite the coffee shop being crowded, now a larger number of people were properly spread throughout the place, in entertaining and irrelevant conversations. Impatience was taking over me, the job to get access to something that I so much wanted seemed too hard. The idea of giving up already hovered my head for the last fifteen minutes without any kind of solution. Only errors and more errors.

“Honestly, if you can't handle it you better tell me once and for all.” I muttered.

From the upper part of the laptop's display, I could see the person's eyes move quickly. When finally, they squeezed due to the smile that settled on their face.

“I always handle it.” the person said while turning the computer in my direction.

Yeager Enterprise's slogan showed up at the top of the screen, and right below, the fields of possible access. An involuntary smile grew on my lips, as if I were seeing a precious gem right in front of me.

“Now you have all access. But I must warn you that it's not for full time, if you close the program, you'll lose access again.”

I nodded, pulling the laptop closer to me.

Eren, Eren... Now let's see how our money is.  
  
  
  


**Annie Leonhart's Point Of View**   
  


The liquid touched the tip of my tongue, making me appreciate it slowly. The Scotch Whiskey was acceptable for me that morning. After all, only drinking could I endure the nuisance of having to watch Mikasa amidst her work. The Asian supervised every little detail of the process of the arrangement of the art works that would be exhibited in her gallery tonight. Along with her best friend, Sasha. The two circled around the extensive hall, now properly filled with wooden boxes, which contained the paintings of a contemporary artist of great importance. A good team of employees accommodated the art works in the places where both women ordered. According to them, everything needed to be of the public's taste, even the illumination would have to favor the art works.

“A little more to the left! Let us put another painting towards that column.”

Mikasa was giving orders to two men who were now on top of an aluminum ladder right in front of her. One of the Asian's characteristics, perfectionist. She ordered everything firmly, being obeyed in a matter of seconds. I leaned against the counter, where a kind of bar would be assembled. Some employees were also already organizing everything, while I enjoyed my drink. From afar I received a quick glance and a brief smile from the brunette. I tilted the glass of Whiskey till I drank everything, taking my eyes off the Asian, who promptly went back to supervising. As soon as she took her eyes off me, I turned my attention back to her. Today, Ava Mikasa was all in white, she was wearing a long skirt with a huge slit in her right thigh. Giving a beautiful and sexy view of her thigh and leg. On her feet, nude high heels. On her upper half, she was wearing a cropped turtleneck, sleeveless. Her hair as beautiful as I remember. I loved the way she moved them, throwing them from one side to the other, without worrying if they would get tousled, especially because even like that, they would still give a sexy air. The Asian could turn her features, ways, and everything in her into something sexy. She was seduction and power. 

“I think you need another glass of Whiskey.”

I took my eyes off Mikasa and looked at the young man who was on the other side of the counter, holding the bottle of Whiskey in his hand. I gulped under his curious gaze, he surely had noticed how I was looking at Mikasa.

“I really do.”

“I know. But look, it's impossible.” he said as he served me a dose of the drink.

A smile settled on my lips. He seemed to be just a poor boy, full of hormones, who admired his boss, in the most sexual way possible. The boy stared at Mikasa and sighed. For him, I would even say that it could be impossible. As for me...

“I think you have to drink too.” I joked.

“No, God forbid! If she catches me drinking, I'll get fired.”

I let out a loud laugh and stared at Mikasa who looked at us. The boy soon returned to organizing the beverage shelves. And I just raised my glass to the brunette, who shook her head, then having her attention drawn by Sasha, who showed her some paperwork. My phone that was on the counter, moved as soon as it began to ring. I grabbed the object and on the screen I could see Hange's name.

“Good Morning, Agent Zoe.”

“Good Morning, Agent Leonhart.” her sweet voice sounded on the other side of the line.

“Did something happen?”

“Yes, ma'am. I just received an alert from the FBI system. Yeager Enterprise's program was breached.”

My eyes widened, then I dropped the glass of Whiskey on the counter and walked to a more remote area, with very few people.

“Are you sure about that?”

“Yes! They are in the system in this exact moment.”

“Excellent! Make a full report! I want all possible information. Can you see the address now?”

“Just a minute!”

I could hear the soft sound of the computer keyboard.

“They are using a disguiser. This will take a few more minutes.”

“Okay, I'll find a way to get out of here, while you see the location.”

“Okay.”

I crossed the hall, walking towards Mikasa and Sasha who removed the plastics from the top of a sculpture.

“Mrs. Yeager”

Mikasa lifted her head and looked at me.

“Yes?”

“I have an emergency to solve. I need to go to the police station, I believe you are going to stay here all day, right?”

“Yes, don't worry. I'll only leave when everything is set.”

“I'll be back to pick you up.”

“No problem, Agent Leonhart.” she said with a smile.

I nodded and in quick steps left that place. My car was in the first spot of the parking lot. As soon as I got in it, I turned my attention back to the call with Hange.

“Hange?”

“I'm here, Agent. Even with the change of IP I was able to see. They are in W th St, corner with Av. of the Americas. Number .”

“I'm leaving the gallery now. Stay on the line with me.”

“Agent, you know that you won't be able to arrest the person, right?”

“I know that. She didn't actually make any transaction, right?”

“Right. According to the information, the system was breached. Having a nonstandard access restricted by Yeager’s. The user is totally unknown, the change of IP made the location appear in Miami. But with the program, I could identify that it's being operated right here in New York.”

“I want you to gather all the information. If possible even the model of the device used. Is there a way to know in whose name its registered to?”

“Yes. Each device sold has a protocol. It'll take some time.”

I sighed, stepping on the gas pedal of the car, which moved at an absurd speed, while overtaking several cars on the avenue. Stopping only at traffic lights, which made me huff.

“Dammit.” I heard her grumble, followed by silence.

“What happened?”

“The user disappeared.”

“Shit!” I banged my fist on the steering wheel “Are you sure?

“Yes, the system is stabilized now. The connection was closed.” Hange spoke as she typed something on the computer.”

“Now what?”

“I gathered important information. We'll get good leads with this.”

“I want you to pass this information to Hitch and Pieck, tell them to make a full scan of all the information. I want reports on my desk. I'll stop by this address, and then I'll meet them at the precinct.”

“Don't worry, Agent Leonhart. I'll do that right away.”

“Alright. Talk to you later.”

I ended the call with Hange, cussing heaven and earth for the connection cut. It would not be easy to find the person who had broken into the system. Much less fast, but it wouldn't be impossible. It was all a matter of patience and a lot of caution. I stepped on the gas pedal, making the engine roar loudly. The road was clear, the huge line of cars now had already dispersed. I drove into the street indicated by Hange, automatically slowing down. I let my eyes attentive to the numbers shown in each establishment.

,,... .

“Shit.”

"Dom Valentim". That was the name of the coffee shop. I parked my car in the second spot, right next to a Toyota Rav. The place was located in the center, because of that, it was frequented by a good number of people. I headed to the entrance of the coffee shop. The environment was simple, however with a sophisticated décor. I sat next to the counter, having a good view of the entire place. It was crowded, many people were distributed in tables with their phones and laptops.

“Much more difficult.” I whispered.

“Can I get you anything, ma'am?”

A redhead waitress asked.

“A cappuccino, please.”

“One moment. “ she said before leaving.

I took a deep breath, feeling the air escape my lungs quickly. I looked from table to table, looking for at least a sign of what I was looking for. I didn't expect to find the hacker so easily but having the hope to gather some material clue was still present in me. The redhead approached again, placing a small cup with cappuccino on the counter, giving me a brief smile before leaving. I took a small sip and placed the cup again on the counter. My attention was attracted by the news that reported something related to the stock market, when I heard a soft and familiar voice. I turned towards the sound and noticed that in one of the tables the shorthaired blonde.

Nanaba.

She was alone, engrossed in her laptop and a small cup of something that I thought was cappuccino. I took another sip of mine, before placing the cup on the counter and approaching her. I motioned to the waitress informing her that I would be on the table at the back, and the redhead just nodded.

“Look who's here.” I said, quickly drawing Nanaba's attention, who widened her eyes.

“Wow! What a surprise!

The blonde let out a nervous laugh as she lowered the screen of her laptop.

“Have a seat, Annie!”

I approached her, giving two kisses on each side of her face, to then accommodate myself on the chair that was facing hers.

“You know, I was thinking about calling you to grab some coffee with me today. I swear!” she said smiling.

“Really?”

“Yes, I've been here for a while, and I thought about you.”

“Well, here I am.” I said looking into the woman's eyes, who just smiled “You are so far away from your house, you really like this place, huh?”

She sighed, bringing the cup of cappuccino up to her lips.

“I love it! It's close to Yeager, so whenever I had some time, I always stopped by.”

“Of course, I imagine you must find a good amount of people who work there, here.”

“Absolutely. This is one of the favorite places, practically all the employees frequent this place. I stopped by the company to pick up some things that I had forgotten and stopped here.”

I just nodded. Nanaba was silent for a few seconds, and then spoke again.

“I took the opportunity to start sending my curriculum to other companies.”

“That's the spirit. I believe you'll get another job pretty quickly.”

“I will.”

My head was buzzing. I didn't expect to find the blonde here, not today. I closed my eyes for brief seconds, trying to calm down the storm of ideas that surrounded my thoughts at that moment. When I felt a gentle touch on my arm. I opened my eyes staring at Nanaba.

“Is everything alright with you?”

“Kind of. A little headache.”

“I have painkillers here. Do you want one?”

“No, I'm already going. I have a thousand things to solve.”

The woman looked uncomfortable, but just nodded.

“As you wish. It was nice to see you here, Annie.”

“For me it was even better, Nanaba.”

“We can schedule that coffee for another day, if you want of course.”

I got up from the table, standing in front of her.

“Sure, I'll call you, okay?”

“Deal.”

I flashed a small smile and walked away, heading towards the counter again. I took some dollars from my pocket, putting them under the cup of cappuccino that I had ordered. I glanced one last time at Nanaba, who was staring at me intently from the back of the establishment. She waved briefly, with a suppressed smile. I didn't expect to find her there, not that something incriminated her. But having her presence in a suspicious place was just another point, among thousands in this investigation. Before leaving the place I waved to her, flashing a forced smile.

“““““

“Do you really have to go?”

Hitch asked as she opened the door of our apartment. I held firmly the countless folders that we had gotten from the precinct. The woman turned the key in the lock, and the door opened.

“Yes. Mr. Yeager dismissed the other security guards.”

“I can't believe we came to New York for you to play personal security.”

I dropped the folders on the kitchen counter. While Hitch opened the fridge, grabbing one of the bottles of orange juice.

“I thought exactly that when they made me the proposition. But anyways, I'm closer to what we are investigating. That helps a lot.” I leaned on the counter, grabbing the glass full of juice “ Not to mention that it's my first case here. The beginning is always hard.” I said as I took a sip of the juice.

“Having a hot woman wanting to have sex with you every day is not so hard.”

Hitch stepped out from behind the kitchen counter, stopping by my side to grab the glass from my hand. I gave her a disapproving look, which caused a loud laugh in my best friend.

“Am I lying?”

“No. My biggest threat is Mikasa Ackerman.”

“That's quite evident. You know that your involvement with her can put everything on the line, right?”

“I know, Hitch. And so far I'm controlling myself a lot.”

“I want to know until when. I saw that woman, Annie.” Hitch spoke as she walked to her bedroom “She's the type who gets everything she wants.” she shouted from the other room.

And she was right. Ava Mikasa Ackerman did not seem like someone who gave up easily. Quite the opposite. She showed herself destined to go to the end of the game, surely to be the winner.

“And it's one of the things I most like about her.”

Hours later, I parked my car again in front of the Ackerman gallery. The building now had a crowded parking lot. Inside, the good illumination partially revealed the amount of people who were already there. I looked at myself for the last time in the rearview mirror, sliding the tip of my fingers around the outline of my lips. And then looking at my hair, which fell down my shoulders in soft waves. Today, the event would be different. It demanded an elegant and sophisticated attire. I opted for a red cocktail dress that reached a little above my knees. It was a bit tight, that is, it molded itself according to the curves of my body. It had short sleeves and a beautiful neckline. On my feet, black high heels.

“Okay, Annie, let's go.” I grabbed the black hand bag, which was placed on the passenger seat. I checked for the last time the gun that was inside. I couldn't walk around unprepared.

I walked in slow steps to the entrance of the gallery. Where the security remained standing before the door, allowing the passage of all the guests. The place was crowded mainly with an upper-class audience. It was easily noticeable due to the people coming out of their luxury cars, accompanied by people as snobbish as the owners of the party. Upon entering the pleasant temperature environment, I noticed Sasha's presence. The brunette was all dolled up, she was wearing a long and elegant dress. She was talking to a couple, and as soon as she saw me, she flashed me a smile.

“Annie!” the woman called.

“Has Mrs. Yeager already arrived?”

“No. I just spoke to her, she's on her way. And wow, are you trying to kill someone?”

I gave her a confused look, making the brunette smile.

“I meant that you look wonderful.”

“Thank you! You look wonderful too.”

“I want to see how Mikasa is dressed. She said she would make sure to be the main focus of the exhibition.”

Very typical of her. Ava is like a Queen. She likes attention, luxury and power. I would be surprised if she didn't want to be the center of attention. After all, self-centeredness was one of her characteristics.

“I thought the artist would be the main star.”

A properly uniformed waiter approached, offering two glasses of champagne. The brunette with a smile on her face grabbed the two glasses, handing one to me, and taking a sip of the other.

“And he is. But the owners of the event are as well.”

“You and Mikasa.”

“Exactly.”

*(Play song)* (do I wanna know – arctic monkeys)  
  


Sasha raised her glass, as if toasting that. I repeated her gesture, raising my glass, to then take a small sip.

“Speaking about her...”

I exchanged a brief look with Sasha, who turned facing the main entrance of the gallery. The journalists and photographers, who until a few minutes ago were scattered around the room, now were focused on the central arch, where the guests walked by. The flashes of the cameras began in a light wave that bathed the Asian's body. Not that she needed, of course. Ava Mikasa Ackerman was the sun. The star of greater power and light.

She wanted to kill me.

My eyes focused on the Asian who entered the hall in this exact instant. Ava, unlike earlier today, was all in black. Her dress was more like a blazer, long till her feet. Different from the conventional, it possessed a scandalous neckline that reached below her breasts. And as if it wasn't enough, the dress had a long opening in the front. Like a slit. Her hair straight like silk, reaching just the end of her jaw. Giving a serious and sexy air to the Asian's delicate face. She was using a makeup that highlighted her eyes and mouth. Mouth that in that moment was covered by a red lipstick, giving a velvety appearance. I didn't have another word to define her.

Perfect.

Magnificently perfect.

I brought the glass of champagne up to my lips, and only now noticing Eren's presence, who was next to his wife like a good husband. He was wearing a white suit with some black details. His hair was very well combed. Both greeted everyone in a polite way, while the media did their job of photographing the perfect couple. Sasha then approached them, and the three were positioned along the owner of the art works for the photos. I walked among the people, without taking my eyes off Mikasa. After all, she was my "job", right?

“Thank you.” she said to the man, who I thought to be the owner of the art works.

“I'm the one who's grateful for letting me put my work on display in your gallery.”

Mikasa smiled, shaking the man's hand gently. The photographers gave the last clicks, before the calmness returned. As soon as they scattered around the place again, I noticed the Asian running her eyes around the hall, until landing on me. A cynical smile grew on her lips. I drank the rest of the alcohol contained in my glass of fine crystal, while the raven-haired talked to some people. I walked a little looking at the paintings. Stopping in front of one in particular. In it there the presence of two women, both naked. One of them wrapped the other's body with her arms, putting her face on the other's shoulder. As if whispering an intimate secret.

“An interesting painting, don't you think?”

Mikasa's voice caused a shiver that ran through my spine up to my neck. I closed my eyes for brief seconds, before turning to face her. She was close, since she had just whispered in my ear.

“I thought you weren't coming, Agent Leonhart.”

In faltering seconds, my eyes ran down the flashy cleavage that she showed. She wasn't wearing a bra; her median breasts were properly free under the black fabric of the dress. I swallowed hard. When the waiter approached again. Mikasa grabbed the glass from my hand, putting it on the tray, to then hand me a full glass and grabbing one to herself as well.

“I don't usually miss my work commitments, Mrs. Yeager.” I took a step back.

She smiled and brought the glass up to her red as blood lips, savoring the first sip of the drink.

“Of course not. You are too competent for that.”

“Thank you.”

“Did you like my event, Annie?”

Her voice tone showed certain ambiguity in the words. She knew very well how to play. I took a deep breath as I sipped a little more of the champagne.

“Yes, it's wonderful. I must say I'm impressed.”

I felt my body naked before Mikasa's brown eyes. To me, she didn't care to disguise the way she looked at me. We both knew who was there.

“Me too.” she stepped forward, closing the space between us “If I may say so, you look delicious in that red dress.”

“What?”

Our eyes connected quickly when I noticed the Asian's red lips expand into a smirk.

“Girls.” Eren's deep voice made itself present.

“Hi, love.”

Mikasa looked at him with a serene expression. The man rested his hand on his wife's waist in a natural act.

“Mr. Yeager.” that was all I said.

“I was here talking to Annie about the event.”

“You'll have to attend many now that you are my wife's private security. I confess that I have no patience, but I do it for her.”

“I imagine so, Mr. Yeager.”

Yeager smiled, drawing Mikasa's gaze, making her smile too. I drank the rest of the champagne at once. I would have to start controlling the alcohol, if I didn't want to get drunk before the event ended. A very well-dressed man approached, starting a brief conversation with Eren. Ava looked at me, and I just shook my head. When her husband turned his attention to us.

“We should have brought the security team.” Yeager spoke in a serious tone.

“I dismissed all the other security guards. I just want Annie tonight.

My eyes fixed on hers.

“Mikasa thinks it would look bad for the event to have so many security guards present.” he commented somewhat moody.

“And it really would. Why so many? We have the ones from the gallery, and Annie.”

“I hope you can handle it, Agent Leonhart.” the man spoke with his eyes fixed on me.

“With that you don't have to worry. I can handle things very well.”

Mikasa cleared her throat, and then took a sip of her drink.

“Very well.”

The event went by tranquilly, I kept attentive to every kind of movement. Sasha wasn't wrong in saying that Mikasa would be the center of the event. Although the painter was someone of such importance, the cameras were in love with the gallery owner. Ava with her imposing air attracted the lenses of the cameras to herself, and she seemed to love all that. Between smiles and glances, she went from person to person. All under my supervision. The hours went by, and Eren seemed bothered for still being there. Now he no longer had the same smile of when he arrived, maybe the tiredness or some problem plagued him.

“Honey, can't we go home now? A lot of people already left, and it's pretty late.”

Mikasa exchanged a look with Sasha and looked at her husband.

“Eren, there are still a lot of people.”

“I know, but I had an exhausting day. I want to go home.”

“Stay a little longer, Eren.” Sasha spoke calmly.

“I wouldn't mind staying, but I really need to go. I have a commitment tomorrow morning.”

Mikasa took a deep breath and looked at me for a few seconds. I frowned not understanding, but she did not say anything. Just smiled.

“Alright, sweetheart. We will stay for minutes. I'll say goodbye to some people and then we can leave.”

“Okay, I'll wait for you.”

“Wait for me here, I'm going to the office and I'll be right back.”

My eyes followed the Asian who headed towards the staircase. We kept a random conversation while Mikasa didn't return. Sasha talked more with me than with her friend's husband. He seemed impatient and stressed.

“Here she comes.” Sasha spoke as we saw Mikasa approach.

“I already said goodbye to some people, shall we go?”

“Finally.” he grumbled.

“You'll stay, Sasha?” Mikasa asked, ignoring Eren.

“Yes, Mika. I'll stay until the end, don't worry.”

The two exchanged a hug quickly, and then Sasha walked away. The brunette waved to me, and so I reciprocated with a smile. Eren held Mikasa's waist, who walked towards the exit. Before we were completely out of the gallery, the raven asked for a glass of champagne to the nearest waiter.

“Last of the night.” she smiled and raised the glass.

“Agent Leonhart, if you want to go, you are dismissed.” Eren said as soon as we left the gallery.

“No, that's not happening.” the raven protested, stopping in the middle of the way.

Yeager and I looked at the woman who just wet her lips with the champagne.

“It's late, and I don't want to go home without security. Not to mention that Annie may very well sleep in our house today.”

“I can drive you home and go back to mine.”

“I don't see the need in that. “ Eren said “ We can go without her.”

“Well, I do. Annie will take us home safely. And goes back home tomorrow.”

Mikasa's husband huffed and nodded.

“As you wish, Mikasa, I'm too exhausted to go against your wishes.”

“Perfect.”

“I hope you don't mind, Agent.” the man spoke politely.

I shook my head, not believing what was happening.

“I don't mind, don't worry, Mr. Yeager.” I lied.

We walked down the street, heading towards the black Rolls Royce Phantom that was waiting for us. At every step towards that car, my heart pounded. Ava doesn't miss a trick, behind her simple idea there was something. Of that I was sure. A young man approached, greeting Mr. Yeager who kindly listened to what he wanted.

“You can get in, ladies.” the chauffeur said.

The Asian quickly got into the car, and I followed her. Upon sitting on the back seat of the car, the brunette placed the small crystal glass on the support that was there. I looked out the window, having the sight of Yeager in a pleasant conversation with the boy, but then, a low hiss beside me caught my attention. Mikasa whirled the small glass clockwise, making me realize that she had put something in the drink.

“What did you do?” I whispered.

She grinned.

“Me? Nothing. I'm just making sure that he won't wake up tonight.”

Before I could protest or stop her, Eren joined us.

“These kids always want a job.” he commented as he accommodated himself next to his wife.

“You are an important man, sweetheart. Everyone wants to be near you.” she said, kissing his face “Here, finish this champagne for me. I don't want to drink it anymore.

I widened my eyes, and when I thought about speaking, Mikasa rested her hand on my thigh, squeezing lightly. The partial illumination inside the car eliminated any possibility of Eren seeing the act. Mikasa's husband slowly brought the glass up to his lips, ingesting the liquid therein to the end. She looked at him, and then at me, with that devilish smile on her lips.

“This will be interesting.” she whispered, looking only at me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is gonna be... mhm . okay hope you guys stay safe. mental health beating my ass. Kudos and Comments keep me excited to update


	10. Surrender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Play Wrong by zayn when you see the queue . have fun

  
  


**Mikasa Ackerman' Point Of View**   
  


The Rolls Royce Phantom drove through the huge gates of my house slowly, being properly searched by the security guards at the gate. Eren rested his hand on my thigh in a soft caress. I looked at his face, he was carrying a tired smile. The man looked at me, before yawning for the fourth time in less than minutes. I smiled at him before turning my eyes to the woman who was sitting on the other side. Annie didn't look me in the eye. Probably too nervous about the situation. And I wasn't any different, after all, that was the first time I drugged Eren. That was the first time I would cheat on him inside our own home.

“We've arrived.” the man said.

Connie quickly approached the door, opening it so that we could get out. Eren got out of the car and gently extended his hand to me, and then to Annie. We went up the stairs towards the front door. In a complete silence.

“Finally, I was exhausted.” he said as he unbuttoned his blazer.

“I think I'm leaving now.” Annie said.

I turned facing her, who also received a look from Eren.

“No. You'll stay.”

The Agent's blue eyes fixed on mine for a split second, and then turned away.

“It's late, Agent Leonhart. Stay, tomorrow morning I'll ask someone to drive you home.” my husband said calmly.

“But...”

“No buts, dear. I'll take you to the guest bedroom.”

“Do that, sweetheart. And then come to the bedroom with me.” he spoke through a yawn.

“Will do, honey.”

I approached Eren, depositing a quick kiss on his lips, making him smile. I would give anything to see Annie's face right now, or at least know what was going on in her head.

“Good Night, Agent Leonhart.” he said before going up the stairs to the second floor.

“Good Night, Mr. Yeager.”

Once Eren disappeared at the top of the stairs, I turned my attention to Annie. We stood facing each other, without saying absolutely anything. The atmosphere seemed to be heavy and intense.

“I'll show you your room.”

“I'm leaving.”

Annie spoke walking away.

“No, you aren't.” I held her arm quickly, causing her body to stop.

“I am.”

“Are you that afraid of me, Agent Leonhart?”

Annie turned her body towards me again. She had her eyebrows knitted together, frowning.

“I'm not afraid of you, Mikasa.” her voice sounded hoarse, sexy.

“Great, then stay.”

Annie sighed, still staring at me. I didn't dare look away, I would show her that I was firm there.

“Fine, Mrs. Yeager.”

I smirked, but didn't say anything. I just turned my back to the noirette and walked towards one of the corridors. Annie readily followed, walking behind me. There were two guest bedrooms in that house. One was on the second floor, right next to my bedroom with Eren, and the other one was downstairs. Annie would stay in that one.

“You'll stay in this one.” I said upon entering the bedroom where the woman would stay.

Annie looked around the room, probably noticing how big and luxurious it was. Then her eyes landed on me.

“Did you like? The bedroom?”

“Yes, it's great.”

“I'm glad you like it. You'll sleep here often.”

Before Annie could say anything, I walked into the bathroom of the huge suite.

“Here are the towels, bath salts. Everything you need is in this room.”

Our eyes met, causing a bloody tremor in my body. Although I clearly have the greater power in the seduction game that had settled between her and I. Annie was able to affect me in such an intense way as I affected her.

“Everything?”

“Absolutely everything.” I stepped forward, but she backed away.

I rolled my eyes as I watched the Agent walk away from me.

“Mikasa...”

“Yes?”

“Nothing will happen between us.”

“I didn't say it would, Annie.” I said in the most cynical way I could, as I walked towards the door “You are the one assuming something. I didn't say anything.”

She looked confused. Her countenance clearly showed the confusion in her head. I smiled and leaned against the door.

“Don't be sly. You don't need to say anything to show what you want.”

“I feel offended. Are you really going to disrespect me inside my own house, Agent?”

“No.”

I lifted my chin and smiled at her.

“Very well. I'm going to the bedroom with my husband, he must be waiting for me.

“Yeah, you better go.” she sighed.

“You will have a wonderful night, as the owner of the house, I'll make sure of it.”

“What do you mean by that, Ava?”

“Good Night, Agent.”

I left the room quickly, leaving the door ajar. I walked down the corridor as I spun the small set of keys on my finger. Annie wouldn't have how to lock the door of her room if she didn't have the key, right?

I entered my bedroom, seeing Eren leave the reserved area for our closet. He was shirtless, wearing only loose sweatpants. While sliding the white towel on his dark and wet hair.

“You took your time.”

“I was just showing the room to Annie.” I let out with a smile on my lips.

Eren walked slowly to our bed, where he sat. The man quickly accommodated himself on the bed, resting his back on the headboard. He grabbed his reading glasses from the nightstand. My husband checked his mobile device while I removed my heels.

“She must be feeling uncomfortable for sleeping here.” he commented, with his attention on his phone.

“She will make herself at home, honey. Don't worry.”

“Hope so. Come to bed with me?” he asked with a smile.

I dropped my heels aside and stared at him.

“Of course, love. Let me just take a shower and I'll come join you.”

Eren smiled, and then yawned. The man lay on the bed, and then left his glasses aside, along with his phone.

“Don't take too long. I want to enjoy some time with you before sleeping. I'm feeling very tired.”

“You are? That's overwork. That's why you are so sleepy.”

“Must be. I feel heavy, and very sleepy.”

“Don't you want to sleep now?” I asked as I walked towards the bathroom.

“No, I want you.” I heard him say.

“Then wait a little.”

I entered the huge bathroom, stopping before the mirror. I took off all my clothes, standing completely naked. To then bring my hands up to my hair, stroking it softly. I walked towards the shower box, stepping the tip of my toes on the little drops of water in the porcelain tile floor. I turned on the shower, letting the warm water run down my body. I sighed with certain relief as I felt the water bathe my body. It was at least relaxing after a busy and exhausting day.

“You could have worn a more covered outfit today, don't you think?” I heard Eren's voice coming from the bedroom.

“Eren, don't start. You know I love my clothes.”

I stayed for a few minutes in the shower, before wrapping myself in a fluffy towel. I wiped away all the excess water in my body, to then wrap myself in the towel again. I walked towards the closet, having the brief image of my husband between sleepy blinks on the bed.

A little while longer.

I chose a black lingerie, of French lace. I had bought it four days ago, thinking about how much Annie could like it. After putting it on, I grabbed a robe of the same color. The fabric was kind of transparent, which revealed good part of the tiny lingerie I was wearing. I put on a pair of black scarpins with red soles. And walked towards the huge mirror in the back of the closet. I adjusted my hair. I grabbed the same lipstick I had used hours ago, to then slide it over my lips, leaving them totally red.

“I think it's enough.” I spoke as I looked at my reflection in the mirror” Honey? Are you awake?

Only silence was present, making me smile. I walked into the bedroom, having the image of Eren sleeping on the bed. I inched closer to him, to cover him with the thick duvet that lay on the bed.

“Oh, honey. I hope tonight you sleep very well.” I said as I deposited a kiss on his cheek.

I moved away from him, walking towards the door.

“Because I will have a wonderful night.”

  
  
  
  


**Annie Leonhart's Point Of View**   
  


I left the bathroom, as I removed the excess water from my hair. A cold shower after that exhausting day was all I needed. I rubbed the small towel on my head, having my body covered by a thick and white robe. The guest room of the Yeager mansion looked more like a luxury suite in an expensive hotel. I looked at the huge double bed in the center of the room, and the image of Mikasa lying on it took over my thoughts. I shook my head quickly, trying to push away that sight so...

“No, Annie.”

Mikasa was a provocative demon. I even thought that she would dare invade my bedroom tonight. But it has been a good while, and not even one sign of the very hot Asian. I dropped the towel on a thick wood dresser, which was right under the glass window. I wouldn't take off the robe, because I wasn't wearing anything underneath. Mikasa's idea caught me completely by surprise, not giving me a chance to grab some clothes. I would sleep wearing the robe, and in the morning I would put on my clothes to go back home. I walked to the bedroom door to lock it, when I noticed that it had no keys. For a few seconds my thoughts wandered to the scene a few minutes ago. Ava turned the little key on the door handle to open the guest room, and now the object was gone.

“Damn her.”

She didn't want anything to get in the way of her possible visit. Too clever.

“You'll have to be strong.” I told myself.

I opened the door, looking at both sides in the corridor. Everything was quiet and calm. There wasn't any sign of movement, which rendered me some relief, of course. I walked down the corridor, feeling the cold floor against my feet. I needed water and finding the kitchen in such a big house like this one wouldn't be very easy. The rooms were almost completely dark, except for the reflection of the light coming from the garden, leaving everything in a dim light. I was careful to not bump into any objects along the way, I didn't want to wake anyone. I walked past a larger room; it was the living room. The curtains were closed, which left everything in a greater darkness. I kept walking, finding the kitchen. Finally.

The garden lights were on, allowing some light through the glass windows of that room. With some difficulty I found a glass, quickly filling it with water. I felt strange being there, as if a part of me told me to leave, but the other part screamed that I should stay. Reasons why?

*(Play song)*

“Thirsty, Annie?” asked the main reason.

The glass slipped from my hand, but in a quick reflex I held it. My heart burst into frantic beats due to the scare. I closed my eyes, listening to the soft sound of Ava's heels on the wooden floor. I didn't answer and didn't even look at her. The noirette seemed to move something, I assumed it was in the fridge. Then, the sound of her heels became clearer, indicating her proximity. I took a deep breath when she gently held out a glass of champagne to me. For the first time in that moment, I laid my eyes on her.

Dammit.

Mikasa Ava smirked, that little cynical smile, you know? Her lips were covered in a deep red, the same she had used in the gallery a few hours ago. With the penumbra of the night, I could see the faint glimmer of light in her grey eyes, which stared at me hungrily. In a moment of weakness, I allowed my eyes to focus on the raven haired woman’s body. She was wearing a black robe, which had an almost transparent fabric. Giving me an almost perfect sight of the black lace lingerie she was wearing.

“Here, this one doesn't have anything inside. I swear.”

The woman smiled as if she was amused by my expression. I grabbed the glass from her hand, leaving the glass of water on the counter. The taller woman quickly took care of sitting at the kitchen counter. Right in front of me. Mikasa crossed her legs, causing her robe to open in a fake accident. She was holding the bottle of French champagne in her hand.

“How can I be sure?”

She didn't take her eyes off me, she stared at me without being intimidated. Ava let out a nasal laugh, and delicately grabbed the strawberry that was placed on the edge of the glass I was holding. With her eyes fixed on mine, she dipped the small fruit inside the glass, to then bring it up to her lips. The scene seemed to happen in slow motion. Ava lifted her head a little, as she slowly bit the strawberry bathed in French champagne. The succulent fruit released a few drops of alcohol, wetting the red and attractive lips of that woman. She chewed slowly, savoring every second, as she brought the rest of the fruit to my lips.

“Eat.” she ordered.

I opened my mouth receiving the rest of the strawberry, feeling it with the champagne on my tongue. She smiled victoriously.

“I don't have the slightest interest that you sleep tonight, Agent Leonhart.” she said as she first brought her index finger, and then her thumb to her lips, one at a time, to suck the remnant of the delicious mix she had made.

God, everything in that woman had a sexual connotation. Mikasa exuded sensuality, and I loved that about her.

“Don't tease me, Mrs. Yeager.”

“What would happen if I teased you, Agent Leonhart?”

She asked teasingly, in a voice tone that conveyed pure sarcasm. The noirette grabbed the bottle of champagne that a few minutes ago she had placed on the counter and brought it up to her lips. Partially arching her head back so that she could drink from the bottleneck. Mikasa let a few drops of champagne fall. Sliding down her neck, chest, falling between the valley of her breasts.

“Oh, God.” she let out almost in a moan.

She opened more the robe, giving me the sight of the alcohol going down her body, wetting her panties a bit. She knew I was seeing everything, and she took advantage of that.

“Like what you see?” she asked directly.

“I do, but...”

“What? You don't want to?”

“Dammit, can't you see that we can't?”

“We can.” she rested her hands on my robe, pulling me closer to her “We want to, Annie.” she whispered close to my face.

“Mikasa...” I let out hesitantly.

“And we will. Unless you want to stay here eating strawberries and drinking champagne with me.”

Mikasa got off the counter, with that challenging and mocking expression. She turned her back to me, facing the counter. The distance between her bodies was minimal, almost nonexistent. I inhaled the sweet aroma that emanated from her dark hair. She leaned forward a little and grabbed another strawberry from inside a small bowl. I saw her bring the fruit to her lips and chew slowly.

“But I know very well that it's not the strawberry that you want to eat tonight.”

Ava turned to face me, resting her arms around my neck. I put one of my hands on the delicate woman’s thin waist, bringing the other to her face. Mikasa closed her eyes and allowed herself to feel the touch of my hand on her skin.

“You are a freakin hell, Mikasa.” I said as I slid my thumb over the Asian's lip, who opened her mouth to suck it in the most sensual way she could.

Fuck.

“I am your hell, Annie.” she said as she removed my finger from her mouth.

I couldn't explain how that woman had managed to have such a strong power over me. Mikasa Ackerman was powerful, persuasive. In an out of the ordinary way, she was able to surrender me to her wills. I didn't know how to refuse, I didn't want to refuse. I pulled her head closer, taking her lips in an intense kiss. Her arms closed around my neck and mine around her waist. Our bodies collided against each other, as our lips moved in a hurry. Mikasa parted her lips, receiving my tongue, which slid quickly. I closed my hands on her waist, pushing her body against the counter behind her, as I sucked her tongue masterfully. Our actions weren't delicate, but they also weren't rough. It could all fit into one single word; intense. I lowered my hands to her ass, where I squeezed hard. Mikasa sighed against my lips, giving me the chance to feel her body tremble. I gathered strength in my arms to lift her body on the counter. Some objects fell, making a loud noise. But we didn't even care, we were panting due to the desperate and hungry kiss, but we didn't dare interrupt. My hands in a clumsy movement went to the sash of the robe that surrounded her waist. I undid the sloppy tie, to then remove the black robe from the Ava’s body. Mikasa arched her head back, receiving my lips on her neck. I slid my tongue on that area, to then suck a little hard. I held her black hair, when the woman circled my waist with her toned legs. 

“Annie...” she murmured lost in those sensations.

I squeezed my fingers between the strands of her hair, and licked from her collarbone, to the beginning of her chin. She almost moaned, almost. I was totally inebriated amid foreplay. Ava was a freakin hell, exciting and tempting. Everything in her attracted me, led me to a world where all I needed was her.

“I hate you.” I said as I pulled her body closer.

The noirette had her back upright, a smirk on her lips.

“You adore me, Leonhart.”

She slid the tip of her tongue over her lower lip, before sealing her lips to mine. My hands tightened on her back, to bind her more to me. And she seemed to understand because she tightened her legs around my body. Ava was only wearing a tiny black lingerie and her high heels. Her hair was now disheveled, and her lipstick somewhat smudgy.

The bloody woman still looked beautiful.

I brought my hands to her breasts, squeezed in that sexy bra. I squeezed in a slow and delicious way, as I slid my lips on the top. Mikasa looked at absolutely everything attentively, every movement of my lips and tongue on her skin. I slid my tongue between the valley of her breasts, making her sigh. I felt one of Mikasa’s hands in my hair, squeezing a little hard. I lifted my head to capture her lips with mine. We kissed hungrily, hungry of each other. I slid the hand that was squeezing her thigh towards her pussy. On the tip of my fingers, I felt Mikasa's center. Even with panties, I could feel the moisture there. The taller woman broke the kiss, biting my lower lip in an immediate reaction to my touch, she pulled my lip with her teeth and let it go. Her eyes closed as soon as I rubbed my middle finger on her clit. Our contact was always so intense, as if an electric current spread between both of us.

“Feel how you leave me, Annie. I'm so wet for you.”

Mikasa joined her hand on mine, almost in a clear order for me to intensify the movement of my fingers there. She opened her eyes and stared at me. Her fingers moved along with mine on her pussy. Even over the thin fabric, my fingers were getting slightly moist. She was hot.

“Fuck, Mikasa.”

I didn't need to be touched to feel pleasure. Seeing Mikasa that way, it was enough to drive me crazy. Her open mouth let out several puffs of air, and some stubborn moans that from there escaped. Her chest rose and fell in a heavy breath. The Asian bit her lower lip with a bit of force when she finally brought my hand inside her panties.

“Fuck me. I want you to touch me, to fuck me with the desire that you carried during all this time. Oh.”

My, now extremely wet, fingers slid on that woman's hot pussy. I felt my body vibrate, every cell on fire by the colossal desire. I wanted her. I wet my fingers at the entrance of her wet sex and slid back up with three fingers to rub Mikasa’s clit. Mikasa pulled me to her, taking my lips in a desperate kiss. I didn't dare stop the movements, I continued kissing her fervently as my fingers rubbed intensely in that area. She started to move her hips a little, as if she wanted to feel me more.

“You are so hot.” I whispered between her lips.

“I am? You think?” her voice came out dragged amid that mismatching breath.

“Yes, very, Ava. My God.”

I wrapped her waist with my arm, holding her body close to mine, while with the other hand rubbed my fingers on her pussy. Ava sighed heavily, which made my body tremble. I went down with two of my fingers to her wet entrance, causing Mikasa to open more. It was noticeable how much the noirette needed to feel me inside her. I threatened to penetrate her three times, when I felt a delicate hand rest on my arm, in a desperate plea for more. She moved my arm with some force, making my fingers plunge inside her pussy.

“Oh, yeah...”

God! The moans sent a sharp twinge to my sex. I felt it throb, and my whole body go into a wonderful adrenaline. I moved my fingers real slow, so that she got used to them there. The tiny panties were a bit in the way, but I didn't bother to remove them. She was hot, tight and extremely wet.

Mikasa rested her hand on the counter, arching her body a bit back. I thrusted my fingers deeply and pulled them almost completely. I felt in pure ecstasy to have her like that. Giving pleasure to Mikasa was as delicious as having someone giving me pleasure. She bit her lip, arching her head a little back, as my fingers plunged deep into her sex. She supported her weight in her hands and moved her hips. Back and forth, according to the thrusts into her pussy. I brought my free hand up to her chin, pulling her head closer to mine. I brushed my lips on hers, which remained parted.

“I missed feeling you, Annie.” she whispered lost between moans.

I increased the movement of my fingers upon hearing her. Having sex with Mikasa was by far one of the best things I ever did. It's as if you gave your best, but without effort. As if she awoke in you all the pleasurable sensations that your body can offer. It was at least mind-blowing. The danger was there, after all, at any moment we could be caught red-handed.

“You missed having sex with me, Ava?”

“Yes! And I know you missed it too.” she let out with those eyes fixed on mine.

And she was right. I moved my fingers with precision, tilting a bit inside her pussy, to then touch her g spot. Mikasa put her arms around my neck, leaning on my body, while moving her hips quickly. Her moans were louder, but not too loud. Mikasa knew that we couldn't be caught, so she only moaned for me.

“Fuck, you fuck me so good. You leave my pussy so wet. I can cum at any moment.”

I cussed her in thought. The dirty words that came out of her mouth only made me lose the only shred of sanity I had left. Everything there collaborated for a delicious orgasm.

“But... Oh.” Mikasa brought her hand to mine, removing it from her pussy.

I stared at her confused, wondering the reason for such an act. The Asian smiled and brought my hand up to her mouth. My fingers were sucked in the most sexual way that that moment offered. Ava's seductive expression made my whole body tremble.

“I don't want to cum like this. So fast.” she said before sliding the tip of her tongue over her lower lip” I want this night to last long.

The noirette got off the counter and grabbed my hand, pulling me out of that place. We walked in the darkness of a corridor. Nothing could be heard except for the sound of our breathing. I grabbed the woman from behind, kissing her neck, sliding my hands down her body. She turned to face me, taking my lips in a desperate kiss. I pinned her body against the wall, letting my tongue enter her mouth with certain brutality. We almost swallowed each other. The Asian, very reluctantly, freed herself from my arms, pulling me into a room. The darkness made it impossible to see where we were. Mikasa approached me and kissed my mouth quickly, to then walk away. In a matter of seconds a light turned on, giving a partial view of the environment. It was a lounge room. The light coming from the oval chandelier was over a pool table. Even with the penumbra of the place, I could see some things. Ava turned to face me, she was about a meter away.

“I remembered when we met. When you watched me from afar. I imagine you wanted badly to have me in that pool table.”

I smirked when the image of Ava in Jared Drink's invaded my thoughts.

“You have no idea.”

“Oh, I do, Annie. I saw it in your eyes.”

Mikasa turned on her heels, walking towards the pool table. Slowly. My eyes scanned every little detail of the perfect body that that woman possessed. She was still in lingerie and heels. When she approached the table, she sat on it. She had an intense gaze and a smirk on her lips. She brought her hands to the clasp of her bra, taking it off. Without taking her eyes off me.

“I saw how much you desired me from the first second you laid eyes on me. You thought I would be another fool you would take to bed.” an ironic chuckle left her mouth.

I was paying attention to every movement that the woman did. And now she brought her hands to the side of her panties, beginning to take them off.

“But you never imagined that I could be so good. To the point of driving you crazy like that.” the panties were now sliding down her knees.

“That I could be so good in bed.”

I swallowed hard when the panties completely left her body. Mikasa smiled devilishly and threw the tiny panties at me. I grabbed the small fabric with a smile on my lips. She reciprocated it, before sliding her body back. I saw Mikasa lie completely naked on the pool table. Having the only light source of that environment on her naked body.

Fuck.

I took a deep breath and walked closer to her. The sight I had, it was simply magnificent. The goddess of sculptural body was delicately lying there, with her dark hair scattered over the green cloth that covered the table. I rested the tip of my fingers on her body, sliding slowly while circling that table. Mikasa gasped when she felt the soft touch on her skin, but didn't say anything. I stopped now where I had initiated the short walk around and stared at her. She kept her eyes focused on every movement. Then, I brought my hands to the sash of the robe, opening it. I saw Mikasa's chest rise and fall, in a mismatching breath. She moaned when the thick fabric left my body, falling to the floor. I was naked, completely naked.

“Come...” her voice tone came out more hoarse than usual.

I inched closer, now going up on the pool table. I crawled over Mikasa's body, to then accommodate myself on her. The Asian spread her legs so that I could accommodate myself better between them. I sighed heavily when I felt her hot skin in full contact with my body. Then, I felt her lips on mine and her tongue sliding hungrily along mine. The dark-haired woman hands got lost between the strands of my hair. The place was hot. Our movements increasingly intense. A perfect mix of danger, arousal and desire. I left the Asian's mouth, dragging my lips across the line of her jaw, to her earlobe. And with the tip of my tongue, I licked it, making her hands come down to my back. Mikasa's nails dug into my skin in the exact instant that I sucked there, letting my heavy breathing against her ear.

“Oh, Annie.”

“You drive me completely crazy, Ava.” I whispered as I descended the kisses to her neck.

Mikasa arched her head slightly back, leaving her neck totally free for me. I slid my tongue on her skin as I moved my body on hers, causing a delicious friction between us. I rubbed on her as she moaned softly for me. I dug my teeth into her skin, and then sucked her neck, leaving a red mark there. She dragged her nails with some force on my back, leaving that slight burning.

“You can't mark me, you bitch.” she exclaimed.

I smiled and accommodated myself better, now having her breasts pressed against mine. I kissed that full mouth, now smudged with lipstick. When Mikasa turned me on the table, getting on top of me. Mikasa expanded her lips into a cynical smile, and got up partially, straddling me. The chandelier was high, but if now Mikasa raised her hands she could touch it. For a split second I allowed myself to watch her, every little detail. Ava was now completely naked on top of me, giving me the chance to enjoy every millimeter of her body. Her smooth stomach, up to her median breasts with rosy and hard nipples, due to her arousal. She brought one of her hands up to her hair, turning a good part to the side, leaving them disheveled, which gave a very sexy air to the moment. She was biting her lower lip as her hot eyes stared at me.

“I love how you eat me with your eyes, Agent Leonhart.”

She kept her back upright, as if exhibiting her body to me. Slowly, moving her hips, aligning our centers together. I closed my eyes and moaned.

“Do you like when I eat you too?” I asked as I brought my hands to her waist.

“Yes, I love when you eat me.”

Mikasa rubbed more, sliding her body down. I felt her hot and wet pussy rubbing on me. I squeezed her waist to help her move. She tried, at all times, to maintain full contact between our pussies. I felt lost, inebriated by the pleasure of having her. My body cried at every passing second for an orgasm that I knew would come soon. Mikasa partially lifted one of my legs to better accommodate her pussy on mine. Now I had Ava's hot and wet pussy against mine.

“Shit, Mikasa!” I said as I held the edge of the wooden table firmly.

The Asian moaned in a delicious way when she started to rub more on me. The room was in a full silence, except for our moans, heavy breathing and the damn noise of the friction between our pussies. At every passing instant, moving faster, causing that damn tremor in my body. She was sweaty, having some strands of her hair glued to her body. The scene was simply beautiful and sensual. I closed my eyes, arching my head back. And on an impulse, I brought my hands to my breasts, squeezing hard, accompanying the movements that Mikasa did on me.

“Oh, fuck!” Mikasa moaned a little louder.

“I'm gonna cum, fuck. Ava...”

That looked like music to her ears. Ava increased her movements as if she wanted to see me cum in a fraction of seconds, and it was exactly what happened. My body was caught at once with that tremor and twinges concentrated on my sex. I felt every part of me vibrate in pleasure, making me moan hoarsely. Mikasa was about to cum, that was clear to me. I lowered my leg, forcing her to stop.

“Come, I want you to cum in my mouth.” my voice came out laden in vast arousal.

Mikasa’s eyes had such an intense and hot glow. She smirked and gently approached my head. Ava was still on her heels, making that sight even more sexy. She accommodated herself, resting one knee on each side of my head. The only source of light was above us, as if we were the only focus of that room. Ava smirked again and slowly lowered her body, to the point of my mouth touching her pussy. I heard a moan spread throughout the room as soon as I slid my tongue on her sex.

“Yeah, Annie...” she moaned.

Mikasa moved her hips slowly on my mouth, making my tongue slide with a bit of pressure. I didn't close my eyes, I kept attentive with the little sight I had. With the tip of my tongue, I penetrated the entrance of the Asian's wet pussy, feeling her warm liquid in contact with my mouth. Mikasa was delicious in every way possible. She moaned and slowly moved her body every time my tongue pumped in and out of her. I saw the woman bring her hands to her breasts, squeezing them hard.

“You suck me so good, oh, God.”

Ava would soon cum, she was already too sensitive. I removed my tongue from the entrance for the last time and slid it over her slick folds. She gasped and groaned in protest. The fine woman came down with one of her hands to her pussy, and with two fingers "opened" her lips, leaving her clit exposed to me.

“Suck me, come on... Eat me, fuck me... Do whatever you want, just make me yours.”

I felt my center throb hard with her so intense words. For one split second my eyes connected with hers. Mikasa and I strangely had a connection. I lifted my head a bit, without taking my eyes off hers, putting my tongue out and sliding only once over her swollen clit. Mikasa shivered, letting out an almost involuntary moan.

“Fuck!”

My tongue dragged on her clit, in synchronized and circular movements. Her hips moved faster, in search of a greater contact. Mikasa still had her two fingers on her pussy, as she rubbed on my mouth. I brought my hands to her ass, squeezing hard.

“Yeah, suck me like that, Annie...”

I didn't dare stop, I wanted to feel her cum in my mouth. My tongue moved from one side to the other, now very fast. Mikasa at every instant rubbed more on me, offering everything in exchange for an orgasm. At all costs she tried to silence the moans that escaped, but it was impossible. Mikasa Ava Ackerman was dominated by pleasure, the pleasure I was giving her. I slapped a hard spank on her ass, drawing out dirty cusses from her.

“I'm gonna cum, Annie. Fuck, I'm gonna cum for you.”

She moved her hips fast and hard, rubbing her pussy on my tongue, which savored that delicious orgasm that took over her body. I squeezed the volume of her ass, helping her move till the end of those sensations. Mikasa moaned and cussed amid a heavy breathing and the apex of pleasure.

“Damn...” she said as she rested her hands on the table.

We were both panting, tired, however satisfied. Mikasa carefully accommodated herself on my body, making me feel her hot and sweaty skin against my body. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. When I opened them, I saw her hot eyes fixed on mine.

“You're still as good as the first time, Agent Leonhart.”

A smile escaped my lips, capturing another from her. The woman was still extremely breathless when she slid her tongue over my lips. Tasting her own cum. Ava looked like a mischievous feline as she licked in a sensual way all the remnants of her cum present in my mouth.

“Bitch.” I said when she pulled her mouth from mine.

“Your bitch.”

“““““

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me what you thought in the comments! always appreciated . hope you enjoyed it :]


	11. hidden sides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FWU by kehlani

**Annie Leonhart's Point Of View**   
  


_I kept my eyes closed, while Mikasa distributed small kisses all over my stomach, heading towards my head. It must have been the third orgasm that night, I was completely fucking exhausted. My chest rose and fell in a panting and mismatching breath. Mikasa accommodated her body on mine, making me feel the gentle touch of her sweaty skin. I opened my eyes, staring at that pair of gray eyes facing me. Ava expanded her lips into a satisfied smile, showing off her white teeth. We were lying on the carpet of the lounge room, completely naked. I stretched my arm, letting my hand slide up the brunette's back, following the line of her spine until reaching her neck. The latter brought one of her hands up to her hair, throwing it to one side, leaving the other totally free. The little illumination that bathed the ravenette’s body highlighted her most striking features._

_“I had forgotten how you were so good, Ava.”_

_She smiled and then bit her lower lip._

_“I can say the same, Annie.”_

_Mikasa lifted her body a little, resting her arms around my head, now staying with her face in the same direction as mine, with a small distance between both._

_“Of course you can. I'm great.” I let out smugly._

_“We are a fine combination in bed.”_

_“I shouldn't, but I have to agree.”_

_“Of course you have. I'm the best you ever had, Leonhart.”_

_“How can you be so cocky?”_

_“I'm realistic, it's different.”_

_Mikasa tilted her head, alternating her gaze between my eyes and my mouth. Slowly she parted her lips, and hinted that she would unite them to mine. When I took impulse to kiss her, she backed away with that mischievous smile on her lips. I frowned, earning an amused expression from the taller woman. I turned our bodies on the carpet, inverting our positions, now I was on top of her._

_“This is not fair.” she exclaimed when I held her wrists with my hands._

_“Everything is fair between us.” it was what I said before kissing her._   
  
  
  


The images of last night with Mikasa flooded my thoughts, leaving no room for anything else. I closed my eyes, feeling the warm water running down my body. It had already dawned, right now the ravenette should be sleeping beside her doped husband or not. I turned off the shower, grabbing the thick towel that was next to it. It took me a few minutes to be properly ready. Soon I left the guest room of the Yeager' mansion, and walked down the corridor to the main room. To my unfortunate surprise, I found who I least wanted coming down the staircase.

“Good Morning, Agent Leonhart.” Yeager spoke once he approached.

The man was now very different from what I was used to seeing. Eren was wearing gray sweatpants and a very simple white shirt. His hair was damp indicating he showered recently.

“Good Morning, Mr. Yeager.”

“Sleep well?”

“Yes, perfectly well.” I said without looking him in the eye.”

“Great, I see that you are already leaving. Don't you want to have breakfast before?”

“No, thank you. I just really have to go.”

“I insist, Annie. Join me.”

Eren just motioned for me to follow to the breakfast table, and it was exactly what I did. We walked in absolute silence to the table, which made things a bit uncomfortable for me.

“I feel so exhausted, my God.” he said as he sat at the head of the table.

The image of Mikasa whirling the champagne glass with the drug came into my thoughts, making my heart race. I shook my head to try and push those images out of my head quickly.

“That must be overwork, sir.”

“Certainly. But to get where I am, you need to do many things. That includes a long course of work, Agent.”

“I imagine so. I'm surprised and admired with that. I see that you are a young man, and still you have achieved a lot.”

Eren smiled.

“I was born to be a great businessman, Annie. And I trod the right path to achieve it. Too bad many people wish me harm, that's why you are here, right?”

“What?” I asked confused.

“To investigate.” he spoke calmly. “After all, you are trying to find out who's stealing from me.”

I took a deep breath, letting the air escape slowly from my lungs.

“Of course, I'm doing everything possible.”

“I hope you succeed.”

We were in silence for a few seconds, which to me were being agonizing. I was confused, and at the same time nervous. It was at least too weird to eat breakfast next to the husband of the woman you fucked all night. I never cared about that, I had already had sex with other married women, but I never had to spend time with their husbands. After all, my "relationships" were no more than a one-night stand. And as if that was not enough to torment me, none other than Mikasa joins us.

“Good Morning.” she said somewhat surprised.

“Good Morning, sweetheart.” Eren spoke as he rested the cup of coffee on the table.

“Good Morning, Mrs. Yeager.”

“I thought I wouldn't see you here this morning, Agent.” she said with a smile.

Mikasa was wearing a high collar ivory blouse, with long sleeves, which were duly pushed back to the elbows. Dark blue jeans with smooth cuts on the thighs and knees, and delicate sandals on her feet. The woman sat next to Eren, and therefore in front of me.

“I was on my way out, but Mr. Yeager called me for breakfast.”

Mikasa stifled a laugh, keeping her calm expression.

“Are you going out?” the man asked.

“Yes, I'm going to say goodbye to the painter who was in the gallery yesterday. Sasha is already there, and she asked me to go.”

“I think he didn't like me that much.”

“You weren't very nice to him, honey.”

“I was too tired, Mikasa. I had an exhausting day and I wasn't with much patience for events.”

“Well I was with a lot of energy yesterday.” she said exchanging a quick glance with me.

After a few more torturous minutes in a random conversation with the couple in front of me, I informed them that it was getting late and that I needed to go home.

“I'll drive you to the gallery, your car is there. Right?” Mikasa spoke right after.

“There's no need, ma'am.”

“I'm going there, Annie. It's no trouble, right honey?”

“Of course, a ride wouldn't be a bad idea.” Yeager spoke as he touched Mikasa's hand that was rested on the table.

I was already outside the house, near Mikasa's black Ferrari. I looked at the entrance of the huge mansion, watching the woman quickly saying goodbye to her husband who kissed her lips. I rolled my eyes with a smirk on my lips.

You suck, Annie.

“Let's go?” she asked when she approached.

“Yes.”

“You drive.”

We got into her car, and then I started it, making the engine roar sound loudly. We drove out of the Yeagers' mansion, leaving Eren behind.

“I swear I was surprised to see you at the breakfast table.” Mikasa said with a cynical voice tone, as she turned on the car stereo. “I didn't imagine that you would wait for me for that too.”

I accommodated myself better on the car seat and faced Mikasa. The ravenette had her attention focused on me, as she kept her body relaxed in the passenger seat.

“I ended up having the misfortune of running into your husband when I left the bedroom. Don't think it was for you, Ava.”

“I doubt that it wasn't for me. Last night was so good that you wanted to wait to see me at breakfast.”

“How do you do it?” I asked, as I turned my gaze from the line of cars ahead to face her.

“What?”

“Act naturally. You behave as if everything is normal, Mikasa.”

She sighed and smiled, as she turned the small button on the dashboard, increasing the volume of the song that was playing. I divided my attention between the road and the woman next to me.

“I have to be like this, Annie. People will see what I want them to see.” she said as she flashed me a confident look. “I call the shots.”

“With me it's not like that, I see who you are, Mikasa.”

She smirked.

“You see what I want you to see, Leonhart.”

“You are crazy.” I said with my eyes fixed on her amused expression. “You know that, right?”

“Yes, I know, it's one of my virtues. You don't like it?”

Mikasa reached out, moving my hair to the opposite side from where it was. I said nothing, just stopped the car before the red traffic light, when she lifted her body a little. I closed my eyes when I felt Mikasa's soft and moist lips in the skin of my neck.

“You like it, Annie...” she whispered in my ear.

The car that was behind us honked scandalously informing that all the cars ahead had already moved. I shook my head and stepped on the gas pedal. Mikasa let out a little chuckle and returned to her seat.

“Can you stay still?”

“I can't.”

“Well, try if you don't want me to crash your car.” I exclaimed somewhat nervous.

Mikasa seemed to enjoy the situation. It was easily noticeable by her expression. Mikasa moved slowly on her seat to the sound of the music that came out of the Ferrari's speakers. I did my best to keep my focus on the road during the whole drive to the Ackerman gallery.

“You get all nervous. I like that.” she said as she rested her hand on my thigh.

“Mikasa...”

“I won't do anything. Promise!”

“I don't trust you.”

Mikasa let out an amused laugh and shook her head.

“You are having a terrible image of me. I'm a sweetheart, you know?”

“You are a demon, Ava.”

“You should be a little romantic with me. Calling me a demon is not affectionate at all.”

I let out a soft laugh, trying to keep my focus on the road ahead. We were now entering the Ackerman gallery parking lot, where my car was.

“But since I'm a good woman, I'll forgive you for that.” she completed.

“You will?” I asked as I turned off the car.

“Of course, Annie.” Mikasa inched even closer, now staying a few centimeters away from my face. “I'm always exceptionally good.”

In an almost imperceptible act, Mikasa pressed the small button of my seat's seatbelt, leaving me totally free. For a moment I fixed my eyes on hers, and then I stared at her well-drawn lips, which parted slowly. I swallowed hard, and turned my eyes to hers, noticing how intense that moment became. In an impulse I kissed her mouth. Mikasa seemed surprised, because she took a few seconds to reciprocate, perhaps she didn't expect me to make the first move. I brought one of my hands up to her neck, pulling her closer, as my tongue took care of entering her mouth and slide over her warm and soft tongue. Our movements weren't fast, much less desperate, but they were also far from calm. I sucked her tongue with mastery, alternating my head to the opposite side, without taking my hand from her neck. Mikasa reciprocated with the same desire, intensifying our kiss. I was increasingly leaning over the woman's body, taking her lips and her tongue with want. Mikasa sighed between my lips, and I released them slowly, to go down with the kisses to her neck. Surely that little space was getting hotter than it should.

“Back away!” she ordered.

I backed away a little confused, leaning my back in the car seat. Mikasa didn't take long to move. Carefully straddling my lap, leaving one leg on each side of my thighs.

“This is much better, Leonhart.”

She held my face with both her hands as she stared at me with that pair of fiery gray eyes. I rested my hands on her waist, squeezing a little hard.

“I shouldn't...” I whispered a little breathless.

“But you want to, and so do I.” she said to then take my lips in a kiss.

We stayed for a few more good minutes inside that car. Between kisses and intense snogging, just that. Mikasa was still in my lap, now shirtless and with beautiful reddish marks near her breasts and neck. We were sweaty and aroused with that moment, but we wouldn't cross the line, not today.

“I have to go in. We have been here for almost half an hour. Sasha is going to kill me.” Mikasa said as I kissed her neck and pulse point.

“I need to go home too.” I stared at her face, which portrayed a smile.

Mikasa nodded and got out of my lap to return to the passenger seat. I looked at the rearview mirror, having the image of an Annie somewhat disheveled with swollen and reddened lips.

“Look at the state you leave me in.” I said as I tried to improve the situation.

Mikasa let out a soft chuckle as she looked for her blouse around the car.

“I leave you sexy and very aroused.”

Said woman finished putting on her blouse and turned her attention to the mirror, straightening her hair and then touching up the lipstick that covered her soft and now swollen lips.

“There, there.”

“Great, I'm going now.”

Mikasa leaned her body and slowly just gave me a peck.

“Thank you for the protection, Agent Leonhart.”

I shook my head and opened the Ferrari door. We got out of the luxury car together, looking around us. Everything extremely calm. I held my small hand bag, where my gun was, as I walked towards my car that was parked on the other side.

“Call me if you need anything.”

“Oh, I will. See you later, Agent.”

Mikasa winked at me, and graciously walked to the entrance of her gallery. I unlocked my car, entering it. I threw my handbag on the passenger seat while I accommodated myself in my seat.

“You just made everything worse, Annie.” I whispered to myself as I started the car” But well, what will be, will be.  
  
  
  


**Mikasa Yeagers' Point Of View**   
  


I crossed the huge hall of the gallery, which unlike the previous night was already partially empty. The assembly team was in a hard and careful work to dismantle everything that was done for the exhibition the night before. From a distance I could see Sasha in the top of the stairs in an entertaining conversation with the painter. I ran my hands through my hair, in the attempt to make myself a little more presentable. I went up the stairs, approaching both of them.

“Look who finally arrived.”

The brunette didn't have a very good expression on her face. Sasha hated when I was late for our work commitments. I just smiled and greeted the painter who smiled kindly.

“I'm sorry, but something came up last minute.”

“I imagine so.” Sasha said as she stared at me with an accusative expression.

“Don't worry, Mrs. Ackerman. Your partner entertained me perfectly well. It's a pity that I'm already leaving.”

“But already? You don't want to go to my office? We could talk a little about yesterday.”

“I have a scheduled flight an hour from now. I really can't.” the man said dispirited.

“I understand, I hope you enjoyed yesterday.”

“I loved it! Surely we'll do business many more times. Our event is in every social media column this week.”

“I'll make sure to look at them all today!”

“Do that, you will love it. It was only good comments!”

“I imagine so, your work is wonderful.”

“The work you two did is as well. But anyways, I have to go. Thank you so much for everything.”

“We are the ones who have to thank you.”

We said goodbye to the man who kindly thanked us once again. We saw him go down the stairs and give some more orders to his team who was handling his work of arts that were being packaged, to then leave.

“Did you get lost?”

Sasha asked when we entered my office.

“I had an unforeseen situation.”

“Of course. With that swollen mouth and that tousled hair, I know exactly the kind of unforeseen situation you had, Mikasa. And it's called sex.”

I let out a chuckle and sat on my chair.

“I didn't have sex this morning. Just maybe during the whole night.”

Sasha rolled her eyes as she grabbed a small bottle of sparkling water from the mini-bar.

“Do you seriously still have all that liveliness with Eren?”

The brunette asked with disdain as she sat on the armchair in front of me. I let out an amused laugh as I shook my head. She would never accept my marriage.

“And who said it was with Eren?”

Sasha burst into a coughing fit when she choked on the water she was drinking. Her eyes widened, as she was seeking air into her lungs.

“Wait... Wait... You...”

I swiveled in my chair until returning to the starting position.

“I...”

“You had sex with the deputy?”

I repressed a smile when I saw my best friend's excited and at the same time surprised expression.

“I did, Sasha, we did all night long.” I said as I remembered the moments with Annie.

“Oh my God!” she exclaimed loudly. “You are such a little bitch. What about Eren? Did he watch everything or was he sleeping like a cuckold?” she asked laughing.

“I gave him a little help to sleep. He was tired, and I was too excited yesterday. And as the good wife that I am, I let him have a good night's rest.”

“Sometimes I think I can be afraid of you, but then I remember that no one knows you as well as I do.”

“You make me sound like a bad person speaking like that.” I got up from the chair and walked to the counter, where I poured myself some fresh coffee. I inhaled the delicious aroma that emanated from the china cup. “You better than anyone know how good I am, Sasha.”

“Oh, of course. But tell me, the deputy accepted it coolly? Are you two going to continue with this?”

“I had to play hard for her to give in. But Annie liked it, a lot. I'm sure she will want more...”

“She seems to be so uptight. You are leading the woman into a dark path...”

“You are mistaken if you think that about her. Annie is a box of surprises, Sasha. I'm sure that of saint she has nothing. Let's go with the fact that she's sleeping with the wife of the victim of the case she's investigating.” I shrugged as I sat back on my chair.

“Mikasa, we know that you can be very persuasive. You always get what you want. You make people pieces of a game.”

“It's a gift. I have to use it to my advantage. But with Annie it's different.”

“Different?”

“You know that's true.”

“Be careful with that.”

“I'm always careful, Sasha.”  
  
  
  


**Eren Yeagers' Point Of View**   
  


I made a quick sequence of punches and kicks in the huge sandbag hanging from the ceiling. After a deep sleep that night, I decided to spend some hours in the gym to gain back some energy. I repeated the movements again and again, depositing all my strength. My body was sweaty and at a high temperature due to the heat and strong movements. I sighed heavily, feeling the air increasingly scarce.

“Mr. Yeager?” Lara called upon entering the private gym of my house.

“Yes, Lara.”

“Commissioner Pyxis is here, he said that you scheduled with him.”

“Dammit.” I muttered at the memory of the commitment. “Let him in. I will not interrupt my workout.”

The woman nodded and then walked towards the exit door. I backed away from the sandbag and headed towards the wooden counter that stood against the wall. I removed my gloves and picked up my white shirt that was there, putting it on quickly, to then grab the small bottle of water that was on the counter. I opened the lid and brought it up to my lips. The cold liquid gave me some relief, due to the heat that was present. I heard the door being opened again, now with the presence of Commissioner Pyxis.

“Good Morning, Eren.” the man said as he approached.

“Good Morning.” I left the bottle aside and grabbed the gloves again, walking on the mat closer to the black sandbag.

“I came because you asked me the other day and...”

“I know, have a seat there. We need to address some issues.

Pyxis nodded and walked to the stool that stood beside the mat. The Commissioner was always an extremely helpful man, and obedient. Of course, with the amount of money I offered him, it couldn't be different.

“Is it about the company investigation? If it is, I must ask you for patience, Agent Leonhart is handling the case.”

I shook my head, adjusting the elastic bandage on my hands, to then put the gloves on again.

“I know that. Annie has already informed me about everything. It's not about that investigation that I want to talk about.”

“And it's about what?”

“Jean.”

The Commissioner frowned in a puzzled expression but said nothing. I took a deep breath, moving my neck from one side to the other.

“I'm a little worried about what he might do.”

“Did he say anything?” he asked curiously.

“Yes. Last time he went to Yeager Enterprise, he threatened me, said he would get revenge.”

“Eren, Jean has nothing.”

“I know, and that's exactly why.”

I started a sequence of punches again, while Pyxis was staring at me.

“You think he might want to get revenge?”

“I'm sure he will. And that's exactly why I called you here.” I said while pounding the sandbag.

“What are you planning, Yeager?”

I stopped with the punches, feeling my chest rise and fall quickly in a heavy breathing. I slid my forearm across my forehead, removing the remnants of sweat that emanated from there.

“We have to act, Pyxis. I will not wait for him to fuck me over.”

Commissioner's expression wasn't calm, he clearly seemed nervous about that. Pyxis fidgeted on the wooden stool, and then said:

“Can't you try and make a deal? He knows too much.”

“A deal? Do you really think that at this point he would accept a deal?” I let out a sarcastic and humorless laugh.

“I think it would be the best way.”

“I don't want to. I hate him and I don't trust him. Jean want to see me dead.”

I removed the gloves from my hands, throwing them aside in any way.

“You shouldn't have broken the partnership with him, Eren.”

“Are you really going to tell me what I should or shouldn't do, Commissioner?”

“No, sir,”

“I don't like to have partners, I think you noticed that. I was born to reign everything alone. And I think I worked too hard to have a leech wanting my money.”

“You worked hard?”

“Of course, everything that I did wasn't enough for you? Sometimes we need to take drastic measures to get what we want.”

“And you want to do that again?”

“If need be, I will. In fact, we will.”

“I don't know if I can do that again.”

I let out a laugh at the man, who turned his eyes away from mine.

“I'm not asking you to help me. Commissioner, must I tell you that you have to do what I say?”

“Eren, you can't make me!” he got up from the stool.

I squinted my eyes and stared at the man with a serious expression.

“Of course I can. I have you in my hand, Pyxis. You will do what I say. But don't worry, I still haven't decided anything. I'm thinking about what I have to do... You'll get paid well for this, like always.”

“Right.” 

“I'll investigate further. I have many informants, and I want to know Jean's every move. He doesn't deceive me at all. He was with us last time.”

“I don't think he would say something. He was there too.”

“He has nothing else to lose, Commissioner. Do you think he will care about opening his mouth?”

“I believe so.”

“You are an idiot. He has nothing to lose, he's blind with hate. And he will want to get back at me.”

“And what are you going to do?”

“I'll think about it. I want to scare him.”

“That's risky.”

“Exactly. Jean needs to know with who he's messing. I'm still impressed by his stupidity. He knows how I am, and still he wants play the brave.”

“Yes, I have to agree with you.”

“But I'm patient. I'll wait a little longer, I have some company commitments for these weeks. Meanwhile, I want you to keep a close eye, to be aware of absolutely everything.”

“I'll do that, Mr. Yeager.”

“Very well. Jean will get what he deserves.”

“Aren't you afraid?” he asked, afraid.

“Afraid of what? Pyxis, other people are the ones who should be afraid of me.

“Eren...”

I heard the sound of the door again and made a sign for the Commissioner to be quiet. Then I saw my wife's face through the crack of the door. The brunette smiled and walked into the gym, walking towards me.

“Am I interrupting?” she asked with a frown.

I swallowed hard, analyzing my wife's expressions. I exchanged a quick glance with the Commissioner who looked nervous.

“Of course not.”

“Commissioner, I didn't know that I would find you here today.” she said with a pleasant smile.

“Hello, Mrs. Yeager. I came to solve some issues with your husband.”

I flashed a smile at Mikasa who joined us. She seemed calm, probably had just arrived. She shouldn't have heard anything of my conversation, otherwise her expression would be very different.

“About the investigation?”

“No, love. It's other business. I'm solving with him some issues about Yeager' security team.”

“You don't leave Pyxis alone not even on a Sunday, honey.”

“I don't mind, ma'am.”

“You are always very kind, Pyxis.”

“I thought you would take longer in the gallery.” I said trying to get closer, but the ravenette stepped back.”

“You are all sweaty, don't even think about it.”

I let out a laugh at her.

“I just left Annie in the gallery, solved some issues with Sasha, and came back.”

“Great, we can have lunch together.”

“How's Annie doing?” Pyxis asked, trying to be as natural as possible.

“She's doing perfectly well. You couldn't have picked a better agent.”

“Mikasa got along very well with Leonhart. Thank goodness, she never likes the security guards.” I said calmly.

“Annie is very discreet and competent. And I believe that putting a woman as a personal bodyguard is much easier.”

“And safer. I don't want so many men close to my wife.”

Mikasa looked at me, touching my shoulder.

“Don't be silly, honey. Well, I'm going to take a shower and get ready so we can have lunch together. Do the same.” Mikasa said as she deposited a quick kiss on my mouth.”

The brunette smiled and quickly left the room. As soon as the door closed, I flashed a look at Pyxis, who seemed to sigh in relief.

“This is our secret, remember this.”  
  
  


**Mikasa Yeagers' Point Of View**   
  


I left the private gym with that tinge of curiosity. Eren and Pyxis looked tense, and even somewhat nervous. Upon entering that room, I noticed a sudden change of subject. I didn't know if I was imagining things, but there was something there that both tried to disguise. It wasn't from today that I knew that both had hidden subjects. Eren and Pyxis were a box of surprises, I would only need to open it.

“And I will still succeed in it...”

“““““  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry for taking so long to update. uni is back and i already did some midterms so i had no time :/. anyway, i hope you enjoy this chapter and leave comments if you would like to, theyre always appreciated


End file.
